Bleeding Red and White
by guitar-catlady
Summary: It always started on a Friday. New people, new houses, new nightmares. The constant moving gets to Chloe, but the people she meets along the way are definitely worth the struggle. OC/OOC
1. First Night

**Hello FanFiction readers! This is my first story, so criticizing and tips will be accepted! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mia: "Whatcha doin?" **glances over shoulder****

**Me: "Writing, what else?" **rollz eyez****

**Mia: "Darkest Powers?"**

**Me: "Cheeyeeeaaa!" **huge smile****

**Mia: "You do know you don't own DP, right?"**

**Me: "You know I DO own a gun, right?"**

****Mia pales****

_**Derek POV**_

I was laying in bed, listening to the sobs and whimpers from the room next door. Chloe was having another nightmare, and there was nothing I could do about it. The sounds suddenly stopped, and I sat up, straining my hearing to make sure Simon hadn't gone in and comforted her. When I only heard her heavy, laboured breathing, and the creak of bed springs as she sat up, I relaxed. She was awake. Her nightmares no longer torturing her.

I heard her get up, stumble to the door, and out into the hall - creaking floorboards as she went.

I saw the faint glow of the bathroom light, seeping underneath my door, and watched it fade away as she closed the bathroom one. I heard the soft run of water, then the quiet hum of her automatic toothbrush. Why the hell was she brushing her teeth? Maybe something she did when she was bothered by something…

I heard a faint thud, and she grunted to pick up whatever she had dropped.

The hum shut off, and I heard the slosh of water as she spit.

The light came back under my door, then I heard a soft click, and the light disappeared all together.

I heard her soft footfalls as she headed back to her room, and the soft click of her door. I heard her shuffle around her room for a bit, so I decided she went back to bed.

I rolled over, facing the wall. Content that she was alright now.

Suddenly, thin arms were wrapping around me, and a tiny hand clamped over my mouth.

"What the fu-?"

_**Chloe POV**_

I walked to the washroom, sleep still tangled in my brain. I wanted to talk to Derek about my nightmare, but being a tired, lifeless zombie, wouldn't help. I shuddered at the thought of zombies and closed the washroom door. I decided to brush my teeth, the Mom would when she got up in the mornings.

"_Mommy? Why do you brush your teeth when you wake up?" I asked her, staring at her, as I nibbled my waffle._

"_Because," she giggled "Mommy can't afford tumbling down the stairs!"_

"_But why brush your teeth?" I tilted my head, confused._

"_Because toothpaste chases Mommies sleep away." she giggled and kissed my cheek._

I was too caught up in the memory, to realize I was clutching the toothpaste until I dropped it. I grunted as I stooped to pick it up.

I finished up, then looked at my reflection in the dingy mirror. I turned off the light, then quietly padded back to my room. I shut the door, and started searching for my sweater.

Finally finding it, I decided to put the self defence I got from Derek to use. I slipped into the hallway, and tiptoed over to his room - grateful the floor boards didn't creak. I pushed open his door, closing my eyes tightly, expecting him to tell me to go, but when I peeked one eye open, he was facing the wall. Too bad for him.

I smirked to myself then quietly walked over. I knew he was awake, his breathing slightly faster and even. I wrapped my arms around his built form and a hand over his mouth.

"What the fu-?" he managed to mutter through my fingers, but I cut him off.

"No need for swearing, Derek. It's not very polite." I let him go, giggling then sat on the end of his bed.

"How did you get so…" He sat up, searching for words. "Stealthy?"

"I learned from the best," I answered him, forcing a giggle down.

His green eyes pierced mine, and I tried not to loose it.

"So what's up?" he asked leaning forward to my ear, then whispered in it. "Little Necro?"

**A/N :I know that isn't very "cliffy" but I didn't know what to do. This came to me while I was reading other fan fics and I wrote it at 3 in the morning New Years day (: So enjoy fanfic readers! Review and I might write another chapter! Mwah!**


	2. Piggy backs, D Dubb, and Surprise Guests

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! Two in one day! WOW! Aha, I'm proud of myself. Well it's late… almost midnight, but this is finally down! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Squirt: **glances over shoulder** Down with Webster? Woot!**

**Me: Aha yupp (:**

**Squirt: **looks again after ten minutes of belting out songs** Hey look! There's a character named Holly! Let's see… a witch? **smirks****

**Me: Mmmhmmm**

**Squirt: I'm cool enough to be in your fake DP story! Hooray!**

**Me: **grinds teeth****

_**Chloe POV**_

Me and Derek were walking through the forest circling the safe house, checking the bushes and overgrowth for animal zombies I might've risen. Derek was leading, with me tripping over roots and stepping in holes.

"Just keep thinking of releasing them," Derek said, glancing over his shoulder at my worried expression. "I'm sure if there were any, they're gone now." he reassured me.

I hoped they were. The poor animal spirits being tugged away from their afterlife and being slammed into their decomposing bodies. I shuddered and thought of releasing spirits again, fearing I might've risen them with that little thought.

We'd been at the safe house for a few days now, and this was the first of the terrible, bloody thoughts of what might be happening to Rae and Aunt Lauren, turning themselves into nightmares of rising their dead bodies and using them to overtake the Edison Group. I shuddered again and trudged on, clutching my sweater tighter around me.

Derek stopped in front me and I ran into his back.

"Sorry," he apologized as I was rubbing my nose. "Do you want to go back? You look like you're freezing."

I nodded and continued walking. In a few steps, he was in front of me again. In another few, he was far ahead. He turned around and sighed. "C'mon shorty." he pulled me onto his back and started to run towards the safe house.

He ran into the backyard, then slowed his pace to a walk. Once on the porch, he set me down and held the door open for me. I blushed and walked in. I heard him rummage through the cupboards as I walked to the kitchen door, about to go upstairs. I stopped, put a hand on the doorway, and looked back at him.

"Derek?" I asked him, eyeing the box of crackers in his hand.

"Hmm?" he glanced up at me, his mouth full of food. He saw my stare at the crackers. "Want some?" he shoved the box my way.

I shook my head. "Never mind, it's not important." I turned to go, but his hand grabbed my wrist.

"What?" he demanded. I turned to see his green eyes studying my face.

"Thanks for coming," I mumbled, blushing, then pulled my hand out from his grip and turned around, just for him to grab it again.

"Your welcome," he smirked at my annoyed expression then released me. I stared at him for a few seconds, taking in the way his acne was almost completely gone, the way his hair hung just a little bit in his eyes. His eyes. Oh my God how I love his eyes. I was scanning his eyes, how they had the tiniest bit of humour in them. My now favourite shade of green.

He leaned down towards me, his woodly scent sweeping over me.

"Morning kids," someone muttered from behind us. I whipped around to see a fairly tired looking Andrew, rubbing his bleary eyes. He flicked on the light of the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" he walked over to the coffee pot.

"Naw, I'm good." I replied, glancing up at Derek. When he met my gaze, I blushed and looked down. "I was just grabbing a snack. I'm going in the shower." I declared and slipped out of the kitchen. I heard Derek and Andrews muffled talking but decided a shower was more important to me than eavesdropping, so I bounded up the stairs and into my room.

I grabbed my towel off my floor and walked across the hall to the washroom. I warmed the water than jumped in.

The water relaxed my tense muscles, and I sighed. Even though being here a few days, I hadn't found the time to shower. I thoroughly washed my hair, hoping to get the colour out.

After about ten minuets, I hopped out. I dried my hair, then glanced in the mirror. My hair was now a faded brown colour, my red streaks coming through. I smiled at my reflection, glad the streaks were still going to be there once the black was gone. I started absent-mindedly humming a Down With Webster song, then wrapped the towel around me, and walked backed to my room, almost knocking Derek over in the process.

_**Derek POV**_

I was coming up the stairs after having a talk with Andrew about breakfast, when I heard Chloe's shower turn off. I prayed she would stay in there long enough so I could get to my room without running into her, but with my luck, of course she came bouncing out of the washroom, humming a song that was vaguely familiar, I probably heard it blasting out of her CD player at one point.

She didn't realize I was walking towards my room, so she ran into me while walking to hers. She blushed and mumbled an apology and slipped into her room. I stared after her. After all, it's not everyday you see a girl like her in a towel.

I shuddered remembering the time Tori had stormed into the hallway in a towel accusing Simon of stealing her hairbrush.

I walked into my room and sat on bed, wondering what to do. I stared at the wall for a bit, tuning out Chloe's music, until I heard the one she had been humming while coming out of the shower.

I realized it was the song that was at… What? Number three on the Much Music countdown? I don't remember. But Chloe made sure she didn't miss the one latest one that had come out the day we got here, asking Andrew if the house had a TV. And when this song came on, she had gotten an excited look on her face and started dancing.

"_Um Chloe? What are you doing?" I asked her, watching her hips sway to the fast rock beat._

"_Dancing, silly!" she threw a smile my way, and Tori had joined her._

_They were laughing and falling over eaching, and belting out the lyrics. And when they were out of breath, made W's with their hands?_

"_Who is this?" I asked, nodding towards the screen, where a guy was currently making a fool out himself, breaking champagne bottles._

"_DOWN WITH WEBSTER!" They shouted at me. I scratched my head in confusion. Down with Webster? Really? I'd never heard of them, but then again I don't keep up with the music industry. What's next? A girl with a dollar sign in her name? Wait…. I scratched my head again. Ke$ha. Forgot about her…_

I shook the memory from my head, and listened to Chloe sing along with the song. I listened to the lyrics. Basically talking about partying, getting drunk, and hooking up with girls. Typical, I guess.

She switched off the player and I heard her walk into the hall. She knocked on my door and said "Breakfast!" then went and did the same on Tori's door.

I walked out and watched them walk down the hall in front of me, hips swaying, murmuring lyrics of another - I'm guessing - Down with Webster song. But one lyric caught my attention.

_And if you want me girl, I will be here forever._

I don't know why it caught my attention, but I guess 'cause it made me think about Chloe. And how I'll always be there for her.

_**Chloe POV**_

Me and Tori sat down at the table laughing and gasping for air. I loved being so relatable to her, but it was also kinda creepy. Whatever. Andrew set eggs and bacon in front of us, as he cleared his throat.

"Well guys, now that you're settled in here, I'm going to be having I think…" He scrunched his nose and forehead as he thought. "Four? Yeah four other Supernatural teens coming. I hope you guys will accept them." he nodded then sat down and ate his eggs.

I stared down at my food. Yes, not healthy, nor fast food. Today was good.

The door bell rang as Simon, Derek and I were sprawled across the living room floor, laughing at each other for no apparent reason.

Andrew came in a gathered us, as Tori ran down the stairs, semi-wet hair bouncing. He opened the door to four other kids. He ushered them into the living room and we reluctantly followed. I was the last one in, so There was no couch room left. I looked around and sat on the floor between Tori and Derek. Tori kicked me lightly in the ribs and smiled, and Derek Just looked at Andrew impatiently.

"Okay kids, lets get started," Andrew said, clearing his throat. He nodded at Simon to start.

"Hey, I'm Simon! I'm a sixteen year-old sorcerer and I love soccer!" I flashed a smile a nudged Derek.

"I'm Derek, werewolf." He mumbled.

"Tori, sixteen, witch. If you piss me off, I'll see to it that there is no hair left on you scalp!" She smiled evily then kicked me lightly again.

"Uh… Chl-Chloe. Necro-Necromancer. I-I'm fif-fiteen, and hope t-to dire-direct." I finished, cursing my stutter silently.

"Hey, I'm Kylie!" A girl with shoulder length, curly brown hair, and warm brown eyes. "I'm fifteen, I'm an earth half-demon, and I looooooove music." She smiled, and I heard Derek grunt.

Next came a guy with curly blonde hair, and intense blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Tye. I play hockey, I'm sixteen, and a sorcerer." He nudged the girl next to him a she blushed.

"Hi! I'm Holly," a small girl, about the same height as me, said happily. She had straight, mid-back length brown hair. She had greenish-brown eyes and a slight British accent. "I'm fifteen, love to dance, and a witch. Also, If you sing Holly Jolly Christmas in front of me, like Tori, I'll burn the hair off your scalp." She smiled sweetly at that.

Then came the last one. She was taller than the others. She had beach blonde hair, with a few brown streaks through it. Her eyes were a dull blue, almost grey with a few flecks or brown, gold, and green. "Hey, I'm Meghan. I'm a water half-demon. Um… I love to just chill." She leaned back against the couch.

"Okay, so now that-" Andrew was cut off by the doorbell. "Who could that be?" He mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"Oh hello Mac-" he was cut off by his own scream, and a thud as a body hit the floor.

**A/N: Okay, is that cliffy enough? Merf…. Shout out to my dear Masked Avenger! Because she came up with Merf! (;**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Hello Fan Fiction! Three stories in one weekend! I'm on a role! Well I guess I want to keep stuff up, long stuff, so I have time to write stuff while I attend to school and homework *sigh***

**Disclaimer:**

**Squirt: **pops bubble of gum and stares contently at laptop** Hey look! This sorta looks like the dress I want!**

**Me: **looks a screen** it's so pretty!**

**Squirt: I know. I'm thinking hair will equal… messy bun with red streaks?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Squirt: Oh ya, I read your Fan Fiction story last night! It's so good! You should write another!**

**Me: I'm on it! **types contently****

**Squirt: Are you turning our convo into a disclaimer?**

**Me: Noooooo **hides laptop****

_**Derek POV**_

Simon, Tori, Chloe and I ran into the hallway, while the others just laughed. When we reached the door, there was a tiny, black haired girl, hugging Andrew - while he was struggling to get up off the floor.

I heard Tori stifle a laugh, then Chloe, and soon they were both laughing at him. The girl glanced up. She had Hazel eyes with a hint of… Purple?

"Oh! Hi!" She leapt off Andrew and stood in the doorway. "I'm Macy!" She helped Andrew up and gestured to the four others standing in the doorway.

"That's Chad," she pointed to a guy with honey-blonde hair and green eyes and he nodded. "Kyle," she pointed to a guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. "Valerie," she pointed to the only girl in the group, who had long, dirty blonde hair and was wearing a grey beanie. "And Jason," she pointed to the last guy, who had a crop of black hair, and the same eyes as Macy. Probably her brother.

"Chloe, Tori -" Andrew started.

"Simon and Derek," Macy finished nodding to me and Simon. Catching my questioning look, she laughed. "Sorry! I know your names because it's part of my power. I don't know how to explain it really, but I can look at a person and automatically know their name!"

"What else can you do?" Chloe asked, obviously intrigued by this girl.

"Not much," she laughed again. "I can sense the relationships between people, and yea… I know names." She smiled again "OH! And I can also tell what kind of Supernatural you are."

"That's cool!" Chloe smiled.

"Well you guys know each other now, come into the living room so we can discuss living arrangements."

_**Macy POV**_

I watched as all the others went into the living room, but Chloe was the one who stayed back and waited for me.

"Your powers are pretty cool," She smiled and her big blue eyes showed acceptance, which was unexpected since the werewolf she had been standing beside was so harsh.

"Thanks," I smiled and winked at her. "Yours are too. I wish I was a Necromancer!" She laughed and I went to sit on Kyle's lap. I watched as she searched the room, then perched on the floor between Tori and Derek. She was slightly closer to Derek, and she had the faintest shade of pink in her cheeks.

I didn't want to freak them out by telling them I could also detect the smallest detail, no matter how small.

"Okay," Andrew started. "Now that Macy has joined us, let's talk about rooms."

"Oh Andrew, do you always have to separate us?" Kylie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, Kylie, I think that's expected after what happened between Katy and Brad," he rolled his eyes then continued. "There are enough rooms for you to each have your own, so go ahead and choose. Meet me back in the kitchen around one for lunch, then we'll discuss training."

I picked up my backpack from the floor and bounded up the stairs before anyone else. I tried the knob on the room I usually took when I got here, but it was locked, indicating someone already had it. I sighed. So much for tradition.

"I can move if you want me to," a voice said behind me. I jumped the slightest bit, and turned to see Chloe standing behind me, a smile playing on her lips.

"No, no. It's alright. I'll take a different room, you already settled in, right?" I smiled and moved to the room beside it and tried the knob, unlocked. I pushed it open to find the neat bed, and empty closet. "This'll work." I dropped my backpack on the bed and stared out the window to the forest.

"Are you sure? You looked like you really wanted the other room. I don't mind moving, I really don't." Chloe said again, standing in the doorway. She was the kind of person who was so selfless. I could sense it in her.

"No, I mean it. Keep your room," I smiled reassuringly and plopped down on my bed. "Besides, this one's bigger!" my smile grew and I winked. She smiled too and plopped down beside me.

"So, is Kyle your boyfriend?" she asked me.

"Yea, it wasn't that obvious, was it?" I asked, a mock question look on my face. She laughed and relaxed a bit.

"Not at all!" I started laughing with her, when Derek came in the doorway. "Hey meanie!" I said pointing at him and tried my hardest to keep a straight face. He grunted then walked away, scratching his head. "What's up his butt?" I asked Chloe, leaning up against the wall.

"Th-that's D-Derek for you," she stuttered, but also had a slight dreamy tone to her eyes when she said it. I let it pass, cursing myself for detecting everything, even when I didn't want to. She scanned my face, and a smile played on her lips.

"What?" I asked her, wondering what was so funny.

"When you're thinking, you go cross eyed," she told me and burst out laughing. That's why people tried not to laugh when I was thinking. I laughed with her, then checked my watch.

"Care to join me Miss Chloe, and help un-pack my bag before lunch?" I asked her in a mock British accent.

"Of course, Miss Macy," she said in the same mock tone. We laughed and I opened my bag. I liked this girl.

_**Chloe POV**_

I liked Macy. She was funny, smart, and non-judging. She didn't question me about my stutter, or even laugh at it. When Andrew called us down for lunch, she looped her arm through mine.

"Shall we go to eat now, my lady?" she said in her fake British accent.

"After you!" I said copying her voice. We laughed and started for the stairs.

"Hey," someone mumbled from behind us. We both shrieked and jumped a foot in the air. I turned to see Derek staring down at us, a smile playing across his lips. I hit is arm and Macy fixed him with a look.

We laughed at our stupidity and walked down the stairs. We entered the kitchen, and Macy pulled a chair out and said "For you, Madame," in her accent again and giggled. I giggled with her and sat. She took the seat beside me, and Derek took the other side, his mouth now a hard line.

"Oh, stop being such a sour puss!" I slapped his knee lightly, but his expression didn't change, he just stared down at me.

"I don't trust her," He said, only low enough for me to hear.

"You don't trust anyone, Derek," I muttered and turned to the sandwiches Andrew had laid in front of us. He grunted then took one.

I turned to Macy and we joked the rest of the time. I didn't even notice Derek left until we were done.

_**Tori POV**_

I was walking down the stairs, super bored and looking for something to do, when Holly came running up behind me.

"Tori! Tori!" She yelled and I turned around.

"Hey Holly," I waited till she was beside me and we walked to the living room. "What's up?"

She bit down on her lip and blushed, staring straight ahead. "Um, c-can you d-do something f-for me?"

"And what is that?" I ask her, laughing at her for sounding like Chloe.

"C-can you a-ask T-Tye out f-for m-me?" she stuttered again and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure," I laughed again. "How shall I do it?" and she started on how she would want something like this to work out, and I tried not to laugh at the embarrassing stuff.

_**Chloe POV**_

I was wandering around the library, when I took out a book, and noticed a tiny crack beside the self. I set the book down and walked over to the crack.

I found a secret passage! I moved the small shelf out of the way and crawled in. The walls were tall and dusty, as well as the floor, but besides that, it was good. I stood up and brushed off my jeans.

I walked down the little hall until I came to a fork, and didn't know what to do. I wanted to go get Derek, he'd come along and I could make it up to him, plus, he would help find the way back, instead of me getting lost.

I sighed then turned left, going in the directions of the bedrooms, maybe I could find him in his room.

I was right, and there were secret entrances into each of them, all different. Mine was just a little hole, not big enough for Derek, but not small enough that I couldn't get through.

I went on to Derek's room and peered through the vent that was hiding his. I found him!

He was sitting on his bed, staring a piece of paper - wait a photo - and smiling. I figured it was one of him and Simon, or their dad.

He looked up and at the vent, behind which I was hiding, then shook his head and stared down at the photo again.

Someone poked my foot, I jumped and clamped over my mouth to stifle my scream.

"Hey," Macy smiled and motioned for me to follow her. I followed and she led me to a ladder. "There's a peephole above where he's sitting, and I you want to see the picture. It's really cute." She smiled and grabbed the ladder rung.

"You mean you were spying on him too?" I said sarcastically.

"Uh-huh." she nodded her head and I climbed up the ladder after her.

"Um, why?" I asked her confused.

"Cause I saw you come in here and I wanted to see what was so interesting," a smile danced on her lips and she grabbed my hand. "Now c'mon! Andrew's going to be calling us down for training soon, and I want to make you as stealthy as possible!"

Andrew had paired me and Macy together for self-defence.

"We're here!" she whispered, and pushed me in front of a small hole in the wall. I crouched down and looked in.

Below me sat Derek on his bed. He hair slightly tousled as if he had ran his fingers through it a bunch of times between me leaving the vent and coming up here. I stared down at his hands where the photo was. He was smiling at a photo of…

"Oh my gosh."

**A/N: So was that cliffy enough? I hope so! The Masked Avenger will have something to smile about while reading this chapter. (; Well three chapters in one weekend! HOORAW! Yupperz. Hooraw. Later Gators!**


	4. Memories

**Hey guys! I'm going to be mean to you this chapter! You have to read through a bit before finding out what the picture is! Ha!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Squirt: **jumps on Ugly's back****

**Me: Gagh!**

**Squirt: What's up!**

**Me: Nothing, just that I have a freak on my back!**

**Squirt: Ha! Love you too!**

**Me: So what do you want?**

**Squirt: I was just wondering what the picture is!**

**Me: Well you'll just have to wait!**

**Squirt: MERF!**

**Me: Yes Hollie, the picture is of Merf.**

**Squirt: Awesome! Well your version is really good! Though it probably make more sense if I had actually read the books…**

**Me: You go do that. **Tips Squirt off her back and runs away****

**Squirt: HEY!**

**

* * *

**

_**Derek POV**_

I walked into the doorway of Macy's room, to find her and Chloe laughing like hell over something I seriously don't want to know.

"Hey meanie!" Macy pointed at me, and her face tense as she tried not to laugh. I grunted then walked away. Who is this girl? I don't think I want to know.

I heard them laughing as I walked into my room and slumped down on my bed. I checked the clock. 12:15. Hmmm… I could sleep for a bit.

So that's exactly what I did.

* * *

I woke to hear laughing again. I checked the clock to see it was one. That went by fast. I walked into the hall and saw Chloe and Macy in front of me. Chloe could use a scare… Though Macy will probably here me. Oh well, it's worth a shot.

"Hey," I said. I saw Chloe jump easily a foot in the air, but so did Macy. I tried not to laugh at them. Chloe smack my arm, and Macy shot daggers at me. They looked at each other and laughed again.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"For you, Madame," Macy said in a British accent, pulling out a chair. Chloe giggled then sat. I sat beside her and tried to figure out why Macy was suddenly the best person around.

"Oh, stop being such a sour puss!" Chloe whispered, then slapped my knee. I stared down at her, her blue eyes full of humour and happiness.

"I don't trust her," I muttered, hoping Macy wouldn't hear. Screw it, she can hear if she wants to.

"You don't trust anyone Derek," she muttered back and grabbed a sandwich from the plate in front of us. I grabbed one and left. I don't want to be around the new 'BFF's'.

I sat on my bed, and stared down at the photo in my hand **(A/N: yupp, not telling what it is just yet! Aha!) **and smiled. I love this photo. It was a good one. That's why it was one of the ones that I managed to keep before setting off to find Andrew. I caught a whiff of Chloe coming through the vents. Her sweet, kindly smell. I whipped my head up to the vent. The scent was too strong to just be drifting through. I looked through the bars but could see nothing. I would get up, but it's probably nothing. She's probably just sitting in front of the vent in her room. I lowered my head back down to the photo and smiled again.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I loved this photo. She looked great in it. Her blue eyes full of happiness and her died black hair was blowing slightly in the wind. Her smile was wide as she sat on a park bench, a cup of hot chocolate between her mittened hands. She had her knees tucked up to her chest, revealing the grass and dirt stains, and the little rip as well.

Chloe Saunders.

On our way to Andrew's, we had picked up a disposable camera. It was her idea. She wanted to record our adventure. But being her, she had wasted the film in about a few hours.

This was one of the ones I had kept. I picked up one of the others from my bed.

The second one was alright. It was one of her and I.

"_Derek!" she shouted, running over to me, waving the new camera high in the air. She was smiling wildly._

_She came up, and tore the camera out of the package, breathing hard. She finally got it out, then held it._

"_One of you and I," she said, a faint hint of red in her cheeks._

"_Why?" I asked her, looking down at her blue eyes, full of excitement._

"_To start it off," She smiled again "Now c'mon!" She smiled wider and held it up. "Derek, move closer! It's not going to get you!" She pulled my shirt sleeve and I moved a tiny bit closer. She sighed then put the camera in my hands. "You take it then!" She adjusted my arm as I grunted a reply._

_She moved closer to me, practically pressed up. I held my breath as she adjusted my arm again. Finally content, she moved back beside me, wrapped her arms around me in a hug and said "Take it!"_

_I tried my best at smiling and pressed the tiny button. I pulled my arm down and handed her the camera._

_She reluctantly let me go and blushed a tiny bit._

Chloe lied about me not being in the picture if I hadn't moved, but I'm kinda glad she did what she did.

I stared at the picture again, shaking away the memory. Her thin arms reached all the way around me, and her smile was big. Her eyes content and happy, as if being on the run didn't matter, and she didn't see the problem. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair was being blown slightly.

Then I looked at myself. You could see part of the arm that had been holding the camera, and my hair was a mess from the wind. My green eyes were actually happy, almost the same as Chloe's but a bit more hard. My smile was a smirk, but I looked fine, not bad. I had the other arm around her waist, kind of in a protective way. Huh. Hadn't noticed that before.

I set that one down next to the one of Chloe, then picked up another. It was another of me and her.

We had set it up on a rock in the forest while we were eating. I was standing, in mid-laugh. I was sort of falling over as I was swinging her. She was laughing too. Her blue eyes crinkled in the corners, her mouth wide. Her feet flying off the ground, her hair spread through the air, my hair as well. The wrappers from McDonalds littered the forest floor where I was spinning her.

"_Almost… Got it!" Chloe said excitedly. She ran over to me. "Quick! Spin me!" she said smiling._

"_Uh, why?" I scratched my head._

"_Just do it!" She swung her arms around my neck. "Hurry!" I picked her up and swung her in circles a few times. She laughed and I laughed with her. _

_I set her on her feet and stared into her eyes and smiled._

"_Uh Derek?" she asked me._

"_Hmm?" I answered._

"_You can let me go know," she laughed and I let her go. She went for the camera as I bent to pick up our wrappers._

I sighed remembering, then picked up the last of the photos. It was defiantly my favourite. It was the one that had wasted the film. We had left the camera with our bags, since Chloe had wanted to look out at the water. I remember her getting tired and almost falling over, so I had pulled her onto my back, then started towards our bags. I guess some person had seen our camera, saw us, and took the picture without us knowing.

I was in mid-step, looking at her face on my shoulder, a smile playing across my lips. She was staring at me too. Her hair pulled back in a pony-tail, her cheeks flushed a tiny bit. Her eyes were looking into mine, hers happy, but also foggy from being tired, mine happy - and protective as always.

I sighed and set the photo down. Then picked up the one of her again. I smiled and stood up, then shoved them back in my bag.

We had gotten them developed at the store just down the road from here the day after we got here, then picked up another that we hadn't used yet. Chloe had taken the rest of the photos, but I insisted on taking these. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. My dreams flashes of blonde and red hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile.

**

* * *

**

A/N: not really in the mood for a cliffy today…. Anyway, hope you guys liked it (: I'll be back soon. Maybe in a few days. I need a break. I'm getting stressed and I swear I'm getting keyboard fingers: sore finger tips from typing so much…. Anyway. If I get a big idea, I'll update. But for now… byyye! Write to you guys soon, I promise!


	5. Stabby!

**Hello again fan fiction! Sorry, I know my last chapter sucked, so I'm making it up. I promise this one's better! It took a lot of planning, but I got it!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I might be schizo! I sound like Chloe!**

**Short Stuff: How is Chloe schizo?**

**Me: Have you gotten to that part yet?**

**Short Stuff: What part?**

**Me: The part when she's diagnosed as schizophrenic.**

**Short Stuff: What?**

**Me: You know, the part in Lyle House.**

**Short Stuff: I don't think I'm there yet.**

**Me: Oh sorry! Don't read my fan fiction stories yet then! They'll spoil stuff!**

**Squirt: **throws snowball at ugly****

**Me: **turns around** Oh, hey Squirt!**

**Squirt: Heeeeeeey.**

_**Chloe POV**_

So Derek was going through the photos we had taken. Not a big deal. But what I found was a big deal was the fact that the one that he was smiling at was the one of me on the park bench. Sure I knew he had kept that one along with the other ones he had, but that was only cause I didn't want it.

I shook it from my head and continued down the hall.

We're having our lessons. Fun.

I entered the living room, and looked around the room. One spot was left between Simon and Derek. Great.

I squeezed into the spot, while Simon flashed me a smile, and Derek grunted. I felt him adjust himself slightly. Simon grabbed my hand then gave it a tight squeeze and let go.

"Ok, I think that's everyone," Andrew said walking into the room. "Okay, today I want you guys working on fighting. That's it." He listed off where he wanted us, and we got up and walked our ways.

"I want to talk to you later," Derek whispered in my ear before I got up. I just nodded and started off toward the backyard to train with Macy.

* * *

"Okay, can you do a round off?" Macy asked me, panting from laughing at Valerie's shorts. Purple and pink hot pants. Classic.

"Of course!" I showed her. "That good?"

"Yea," she smiled wide. "That'll do."

"Okay. What else?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you could. Now can you climb?"

"Yea, why?"

"Let's see if you can beat me." she ran towards a tree on the forest border and leaped gracefully onto the first branch, then started swinging her way up.

I ran after her and started climbing up the tree behind her. When I reached the branch she was perched on, I tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled. "Good job," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I said back.

"Shhh! They'll hear us!" she put a finger to my mouth.

"Who will hear us?" I whispered through her finger.

"Derek and Kyle," she said. "Now shh."

I leaned down and straddled the branch. Macy was balancing, and listening or thinking, though her eyes hadn't gone crossed eyed yet.

She stood up and grabbed the branch above her head.

"I want to see how far in they are, so I'll be a minute," she whispered as she swung up on the branch above her. "Keep look out below," she said as she reached for the next one.

"Okay," I searched the ground below us, but couldn't see anything through the trees leaves. "I have to go down,"

"Okay," Macy grunted as she swung herself up onto another branch.

I wrapped my arms around the tree branch, and rolled so I was on the bottom of it. I dropped my feet and landed on the branch below. I bent down and straddled that branch and looked below. I could almost see through.

I sighed then wrapped my arms around the branch and rolled to the bottom again. I let my feet dangle for a dew seconds while I looked for a stable branch.

Finally finding one, I swung myself towards it. I landed, but one foot was on the edge. I slipped and started to tip backwards.

Frantically I searched for a handhold. I found one not too far up and used my stable foot and my momentum to push myself towards it.

I grabbed it, breathing hard from almost dying right there, then lowered myself steadily to the branch. I could see the ground finally, but I would also be visible to whoever walked by.

I looked around again, then spotted the tree next to mine had more branches, and more camouflage.

I carefully walked across my branch, then leaped from it to a sturdier looking one in the other tree. I landed on one foot, the other dangling. I quickly swung my standing foot over the side so I was straddling the branch.

I looked at the ground again. Ugh. This is gonna be hard.

I stood up and walked across my new branch, then jumped and swung myself onto one that looked more concealed. When I finally had myself adjusted, I looked down. Perfect.

Macy then swung down onto the branch beside me, a huge smile on her face.

"What's up, Mace?" I studied her content expression.

"That was really graceful, Chloe," she smiled wider. "I never could have done that myself."

"What are you talking about?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"That fall you almost had! That was amazing! I probably would've died if I tried that!" she laughed and sat on the branch. "Anyway, the guys are about fifty feet in. Move quietly, and we'll be sure to get them by surprise."

So this is why she wanted to make sure the guys didn't hear us in the tree.

"Okay, you lead," I told her, as I stood up.

She stood up, too, and looked for a branch. She leaped up to one above us, then swung herself on. I followed as she walked across it towards the next tree.

I followed her, then leaped from tree to tree. She was ahead of me, already in the next one. Ugh, curse my slow and carefulness.

I finally caught up to her, and was about to ask her why she'd stopped, when she put a finger to my lips and pointed off to the side.

Sure enough, there was Derek and Kyle, standing in the clearing. They were talking over something, so they didn't know what was happening.

"Okay, here's the plan," Macy whispered. "We're going to go into the tree's on the path, and jump on their backs when they pass by. Aha, I'm brilliant! C'mon!"

She jumped from tree to tree and squatted again. Then repeated for a couple of trees, me following slowly behind.

"Okay, you stay here," she whispered when I caught up. "I'm going on the other side. They'll be coming down the path in a few minutes, so be ready!" She leaped down the branches, and landed extremely quietly on the ground, then ran soundlessly across the path and into the trees.

A few minutes later, I heard Derek's voice coming down the path.

"-that's it." I caught the end of his sentence.

I heard their quiet footfalls and prepared myself. Obviously they were going to stop when they came across our scents, Derek might not, but Kyle will. Macy is his mate after all.

Just as planned, I saw them walk beneath my tree. Kyle stopped and sniffed the air, as well as Derek. I didn't hesitate. I jumped from the tree.

_**Derek POV**_

I was walking with Kyle back to the house, when I caught a whiff of Chloe's scent. I stopped, and Kyle stopped too. We were both sniffing the air, when I heard the rustle of leaves, and felt sudden weight on my back.

I fell to the ground while the person wrapped an arm around my neck. I looked over at Kyle. He was being held down by a black haired something.

They had leaves through their long black hair, and their sneakers were blue and pink, with mud across the bottom.

_Macy._

That means….

"Don't move, and you won't get hurt." my attacker said. I grabbed their arm that was around my neck, and rolled onto my back so they were on top of me, but I could see them.

"Hey, Chloe," I smiled sarcastically as she blushed a tiny bit.

"Hey-"

"Stabby! Stabby! Stabby!" Macy yelled. We looked over and she was making stabbing motions into Kyle's back. He was laughing so hard that Macy was shaking, but that might of just been her.

I looked back at Chloe. She was still watching Macy, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

I touch her elbow and she looks down at me, as if suddenly remembering she's lying right on top of me.

She blushes again and sits up. I sit up as well, and she falls into my lap. I laugh at her, then help her so she's sitting.

I breath in her scent and close my eyes. When I open them again, big blue eyes are staring back, closer to me than before.

I reach a hand up to stroke her cheek, but interrupted when I hear the click of something.

I look over at Macy, and she's holding the disposable camera me and Chloe bought the other day.

"That's gonna be a good one!" she says, and hands the camera to Chloe.

"Where did you get this?" Chloe asks her.

"It was lying around in your room, and I picked it up before we left." She shined a smile, then got up and helped Kyle to his feet. "C'mon, it's almost dinner, and I'm starving.

_**Chloe POV**_

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table in the chair closest to the window. Only one person could sit beside me, and I hoped it would be Derek. And thank god it was. I ate my pasta in silence, but snuck glances at him from the corner of my eye a lot.

Simon was staring daggers at him, and whenever Derek would move the slightest, he would tense as if expecting him to kiss me or something.

I got up and rinsed my plate off and headed towards my room. Someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around when I was just outside my door. I turned and looked up at Derek.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me, his voice urgent. I really didn't want to, I wanted to sleep.

"I just want to sleep. Tomorrow, okay?" I told him and slipped into my room.

I walked over to my bed and sat, thinking over the feeling I had got in my stomach when I was on Derek's back. I looked at my bag and saw the corner of one of my pictures peeking through.

I pulled it out and stared at it.

It was one of Derek and I.

We had been sure we'd seen an Edison Group person, so we took out the camera and took a couple random photos.

This one was my favourite out of them. We were pressed up against each other, my arm stretched out to take the photo. I was kissing Derek's cheek, my eyes crinkled as if I was concentrating. My other arm was slung over his shoulders, and his around my waist. Then I looked in Derek's eyes. His lovely green eyes. Then the rest of his face. His cheeks were sort of… red? Derek was... Blushing?

I giggled, then set the photo down and curled up. Sleep, here I come.

* * *

I woke sweating, my breath heavy and I was shaking uncontrollably. I looked around my dark room and tried to shake away the gruesome thoughts of what might have happened to my Aunt Lauren. I got out of bed, wiped my palms on my thighs, then walked to the door. I walked into the hall, and to Derek's room. I didn't care if I looked like a disaster, I was freaked out.

Before I could even knock on the door, it was opening. Derek stood in front of me, and thank god he wasn't in his shorts. Sure, he didn't look _bad _in them, it'd just be awkward.

"What's up?" he asked me, his face full of concern.

"C-can I c-come i-in?" I silently cursed my stutter, but he moved out of the way and I walked in.

I went and sat on the end of his bed as he closed the door and sat down in front of me. I didn't bother to meet his gaze, just sat there and stared at my hands.

"What's up?" he asked me again after a few minutes of silence.

"M-my d-dream," I said quietly, but I knew he could hear.

"Not really a dream if you were crying," I looked up at him "Go on…"

So I told him. About how I was terrified my Aunt may be dead, what may be happening with Rae, and my dad worrying about me. He sat and waiting for me to finish. That's exactly why I came to him.

When he didn't say anything, I looked up at him. His green eyes were far off, thinking. He met my gaze and we stared at each other for a bit. He absently grabbed my hand and rubbed circles into the palm.

After a while I started to get tired again and my eyelids drooped. I struggled to keep them open, and struggled not to fall over and into Derek's lap, but he noticed I was fighting sleep.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" he asked me. Honestly though, I wanted to stay here, sleep with him.

"I-I'm g-good," I lied, but he saw.

"Chloe-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off, then shook my head. I stared down at the hand he was rubbing, put now he was just holding it. "I'd rather stay here."

"What?" I looked up and he was raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I said I'd rather stay here," I mumbled. Then looked down at our hands again.

"Oh," I glanced up through my lashes and saw he was staring at me, his eyes wide in shock "Why?"

"I can't sleep," I moved a hair behind my ear and straightened up to meet his gaze. His green eyes showed he was tired, and I bet mine were the same.

After a while of just sitting and me fiddling with my hair, he laid down, but left enough room for another person. I crawled over and laid down in the space.

This'll be good while it lasts.


	6. Just Living the Life

**Hey guys! I got another chapter here for you! Just cause I'm busy all weekend and wouldn't get time to write… I hope you guys like it! It took me all afternoon, so enjoy! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Macy: Hey Rae!**

**Me: Hey Mace!**

**Macy: What's cracking?**

**Me: Nothing just working on my new chapter!**

**Macy: OMG! How much am I in it?**

**Me: You're not in it at all. Sorry.**

**Macy: WHAT THE FLARGANOODLE? YOU BEEF SANDWHICH! YOU BEEF SANDWHICH THAT DOESN'T OWN DP! KELLY ARMSTRONG WOULDA PUT ME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Me: Macy, chill. You're in it, it's called sarcasm…And flarganoodle? Really?**

_**Chloe POV**_

I was untangling myself from sleep, when I heard Simon yelling curses. Figuring it was just my sleepy imagination, I continued on my way to becoming awake, slowly. Slowly. Sunlight danced on my closed lids. My lips were slightly dry. Another shout, followed by one that sounded like Derek. Derek.

My eyes flew open and I shout up. I looked down to the bed beside me. Empty, but it did indicate that I hadn't dreamt about last night. I sighed and looked around Derek's room. It was the same colour as mine, though his desk was scattered with some paper and a pencil, hi backpack was peeking out from under the bed, and his shower towel hung on the closet door.

I heard another shout from Simon. They were fighting over something. It surprised me, I'd never heard them fight before. Never seen the slightest death look, excluding the ones Derek got yesterday for sitting with me, never threatened each other, never even used the slightest angry tone.

I slipped out of the bed and started walking to the vent at the back of the room. I'm going to figure out what's going on.

**

* * *

**

After stopping in my room to change, I snuck into Macy's room to see her pressed up against her door. I poked her side and she jumped almost two feet in the air and cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. She scanned me head to toe then looked at the wall behind me. Finally seeing the vent had been moved she relaxed and let her hand drop to her side.

"What's up?" She asked me, then flicked my arm.

"Oh, nothing," I flicked her back "Just wondering why I was woken up by them," I nodded my head towards the door.

"Ah, you come for te story of te bitch fitter," She says in a REALLY bad Chinese accent. "Well gwasshopper… pull up some floor and zip it" She cut the accent at grasshopper, deciding it sounded terrible and went back to normal.

I sat on the floor next to Macy. Her black hair was pulled back in a pony tail, her bangs not hanging in her face like they usually did. She was wearing an green top that said _Stop Staring, It's Not My Fault I'm Perfect _in big blue lettering, a pair of jeans so faded out they were almost grey, and white socks with blue toes and heels.

She looked laid back. Like nothing in the world could touch her. Her eyes glittered with amusement as we listened to Simon yelling in anger over something I had yet to find out.

"-is she?" The way Simon said it made me picture his head completely red and steam coming out of his ears like in the cartoons.

"She was in hear when I left," I heard Derek mumble. "She's probably with Macy. You were too busy yelling to notice your _precious _Chloe came out and left." He stretched the word precious out. I could tell he was speaking through his teeth, trying not to pounce on his brother.

"Oh shit," Macy mumbled, jumping to her feet silently. "C'mon, you have to leave!" She helped me to my feet.

"Why?" I mumbled, rubbing where she had held my arm too tight.

"Because, this fit is amazing! Imagine how mad he'll be if he can't find you!" She pushed me toward the vent "Go!"

I crawled through and to the other side, then Macy scrambled in behind me. I sealed the vent closed, and we sat on the other side and waited for Simon to come storming in. And when he did… Boy, Macy was having a seizure from trying not to laugh.

"Where. Is. She." Simon growled. Wait. Simon. Growling? Oh, this is getting serious.

"Dude, I don't know." Derek walked in casually behind him. His hair was slightly messy and his green eyes pierced through the vent. Oh crap, he knew I was there. He nodded ever so slightly in the direction of the vent, only I noticed, then tore his eyes away and looked at Simon. "Why do you care so much?"

"She's _mine." _Simon's voice was hard. He stared Derek in the face, his eyes not moving, just hard as ice.

"That doesn't answer the question," Derek crossed his arms across his chest and stared impatiently at Simon.

"I liked her first. You know that, man. So why did you sleep with her?" He sighed and put a pout on his face, though his eyes showed he was still pissed as hell.

"She was terrified. Do you know how much her nightmares hurt her?" Derek searched his brothers face. Simon opened his mouth to speak, but Derek cut him off "No, no you don't. You don't hear her crying to death in her room. She came to me, and told me everything about them. Simon, they're terrifying. And that's coming from me."

"But why was she _sleeping _with you?" He stretched out the word and tried to stare his brother down, but failed, looking away after a few seconds.

"I already explained that. Nightmares. Terrifying. She couldn't sleep on her own. She asked to stay with me. Hey, if it makes her happy, keeps the nightmares away, it's fine. I don't want her in pain." Derek said. He uncrossed his arms then shoved them in his pockets.

"Why the hell do you suddenly care about her so much?" Simon said. His eyes relaxed a bit, obviously calming down now that he knows what happened.

"I think…" Derek trailed off then shot a glance towards the vent. Simon followed his gaze, but by not being a werewolf, he didn't see anything,

Simon shook his head and stalked out of the room once he realized that was all he was getting. Once he was gone, I turned to Macy, but she was gone too.

I sighed then crawled out of the vent. I stood, brushed the dirt and dust off my black jeans and then looked Derek in the eye.

The green swirled in amusement as he searched my face.

"What?" I demanded. I crossed my arms and looked him in the eye.

"Oh, nothing," He laughed then walked over to me. He reached a hand up to my face, and I sucked in a breath. He brushed my cheek a little, then dropped his arm. "There. It's gone,"

I realized I had had something on my face. I blushed a tiny bit then shoved his shoulder. "What was that all about?"

"Last night," He mumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He lifted his head a bit and sniffed the air. "New people are here. And breakfast is ready." I heard his stomach growl and I laughed.

"Go on, I know you're starving," I pushed him towards the door.

A smile played on his lips and he turned reluctantly. "See ya down there," and he slipped through the door.

* * *

I closed the door of my room. Sighing as I remember Derek's touch on my face.

"What's up?" I jumped at the sound of Simon's voice. I turned around and he smiled. "Was it me and Derek?" his eyes were full off concern as he slipped his hand through mine.

"Y-yea," I lied and pulled my hand away. "Y-you're a l-little t-too l-loud."

He smiled wider, but his eyes showed he was forcing it, since I had spent the night with Derek, and just rejected his hand hold.

"Okay," he ignored my stutter, like anyone who barely knew me. They thought my stutter just came and went, but people who actually knew me, they knew I was lying. "C'mon, breakfasts on."

I followed him down the hall and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and sat between Meghan and Kylie.

"So did you really sleep with him?" Kylie whispered in my ear, her breath smelling like bacon.

"Yea…?" I looked at her like _big whoop!_ and turned to my eggs.

"Was it your first time?" I choked on my eggs and dropped my fork. I glanced quickly at Meghan. She shrugged and muttered "Typical,". I glanced at the others. No one else heard, except Derek.

His fork was half-way to his mouth, his eyes almost coming out of his head.

"I-I… W-we… It w-wasn't like t-that," I cursed my stutter and stared at my hands, my cheeks flushing a tiny bit.

"So what was it then?" Meghan said unexpectedly, her voice impatient.

"I-I c-couldn't sleep," I told them and blushed a bit deeper.

"Whatever," They both mumbled at the same time, giggled than turned to their food.

I glanced up at Derek again quickly and saw he had turned back to his food. I watched Meghan get up and dump her dish in the sink. She walked with so much grace, which is kind of unexpected by her height and personality.

"I'm going in the shower," she announced, and went to walk out of the room, before Jason was suddenly in her way.

"No you're not," I heard him run up the stairs. Meghan sighed and slumped into a chair.

"I hate that kid," she mumbled and crossed her arms on the table.

"Love you too!" Jason yelled from upstairs.

"UGH!" she flopped over onto the table and we laughed. "What am I going to do with him?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you just meat him yesterday?" I was confused now.

"All of used to be a huge group, but since the Edison Group and all, we had to split into smaller ones. Jason insisted on going with Macy. And I have to go Holly, she is my step-sis after all, and Kyle insisted on Macy, Holly wanted on Tye, and Kylie, Chad, and Valerie didn't care. So, yea."

"Oh…" I wasn't completely sure, but Meghan studied my face then laughed.

"I know, it's a strange story, but whatever. We're all together now. Say, when the new girl gets here, want to ask her to go shopping?"

"That's the point of her coming," Andrew said, standing up and putting his dishes in the sink "You're going shopping for clothes, then we're enrolling you guys in school. You need it."

All of us moaned at the mention of school. I rinsed my plate off in the sink and headed into the living room. Holly was sprawled across the couch, Valerie sitting with her knees up to her chest in and armchair, and Macy on the floor, rolling.

"Um, may I ask what the heck you guys are doing?" Macy stopped rolling and stared at me with a goofy smile on her face, Holly tried to get up to see me but fell off the couch, and Valerie picked her head up off her knees and smiled a half smile as I stood stupidly in the doorway.

"Just laughing at Simon," Holly replied, standing up, brushing off her jeans, then sat on the couch again. "Did you see his face?" She started having a seizure on the couch, and fell off again.

Macy stood up, looked at Holly, flapped her hand against her chest while saying "Dur, dur, dur!"

"Yea I saw it," I cracked a smile and went to sit on the floor where Holly sat with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm not going back up on the couch," she said in and angry-sarcastic voice.

"Why?" Valerie finally spoke, bringing her knees down and crossing them.

"I keep falling off," Holly said and made a "Hmph!" sound.

"Well you can't fall off the floor, hun. You got logic there." Kylie strode into the room and sat beside Holly.

Holly cracked a smile.

"What's on TV?" Kylie asked reaching for the remote.

"You think I know? We've been laughing at Simon!" Valerie said.

"Okay, well… let's see if spongebob's on!" Kylie said excitedly and started flipping through channels.

"Um, why do you wanna watch spongebob?" Tori walked into the room and flipped herself onto the couch.

"Because it's Saturday! I gotta watch my cartoons!" Kylie whined and we laughed at her. She pouted at Tori "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" She stretched the e out.

"Fine," Tori rolled her eyes and relaxed into the chair.

Just living the life I suppose.

**A/N: I hoped you guys like this chapter! I would write a cliffy, but I don't feel this chapter needs one... Well anyway… Byyye!**


	7. Between the lines, of Macy Lowe

**Here's the chapter! I worked on it while I played Robot Unicorn Attack on Facebook… My Disclaimer's kinda long, but that's okay (:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: You got a sucker?**

**Bro: Yea.**

**Me: And you didn't get me one? *pouts***

**Bro: Nope *grabs jacket***

**Me: Go get me one!**

**Bro: Get it yourself!**

**Me: But I'm sitting!**

**Bro: So? I'm putting on my jacket.**

**Me: Fine! *goes and gets a sucker***

**Bro: Whatcha get?**

**Me: A sucker.**

**Bro: No shit. What colour?**

**Me: Green!**

**Bro: You copied me! *sad face***

**Me: Whatever.**

**Bro: You're a loser.**

**Me: I'm only a loser because I'm related to you.**

**Bro: Ouch… How am I supposed to respond to that?**

**Mom: At least she admitted she's a loser!**

**Me: Shut up mom!**

**Bro: Haha**

**Me: Merf.**

**Bro: Oh ya… ahahahahaha you don't own Darkest Powers. Ahahahahahaha I win.**

_**

* * *

**_

Derek POV

I listened to the girls laughing and falling over themselves in the living room. I still couldn't get over what Kylie had said. Yea, Chloe's Simon's girl, not mine. _Oh so you don't like her now? _I don't. _Then why didn't you put up a fight last night and just let her sleep with you? _Because…

I scratched my head and decided it was time to stop talking to myself. I walked into the doorway of the living room. Spondebob was blaring on the TV, but no one was watching it. Chloe was clutching her stomach, Holly and Macy were rolling around on the floor, Kylie had her head thrown back in laughter, Valerie was practically falling off the armchair she was sitting on, and Tori was smiling. Tori, smiling? I laughed to myself and watched them.

Chloe noticed me and stopped. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She stared me in the eyes. I loved it when she did. _I thought you said you didn't have feelings for her. That she was just a friend. _I did. _Then why do you love it when she looks in your eyes? _I don't know. _HA! _Shut up!

I shook my head and locked eyes with her again.

"I'll be right back," She whispered to Macy. She looked up in my direction, nodded and resumed her laughing.

Chloe walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out into the hall. Finally content in the space between the hall and the stairs, she stopped, let go of my wrist, then crossed her thin arms. She stared up at me expectantly, and when I didn't answer, she made a "humph" and uncrossed her arms, then let them drop to her sides. She shifted her weight and sighed.

"W-what did y-you want t-to talk to m-me about y-yesterday?" She asked me. She snuck a glance at me, but when she realised I was studying her, she blushed and turned away. I grabbed her wrist and walked up the stairs to my room. She sat on my bed, while I grabbed the chair from my desk.

"So what is it!" She raised her voice a bit and looked me in the eye without fear. Which is kind of surprising… For me anyway.

"I… Um…" I searched my brain for words, but couldn't find any to make the thing any less or more than it already was. "Never mind. It's not important."

"Derek!" She jumped up and was on her feet, standing on my bed. I'm pretty sure she was trying to look down on me, but if I stood up, she's have to try harder. "Tell me!"

"I told you, it's not important," I mumbled and looked down.

"It's important if you kept bugging me about it yesterday!" I looked up at her. She blushed, then looked away.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just sit down." she did as she was told, and sat in front of me, eyes on me expectantly. I sighed. "You wanted to know why I don't trust Macy, right?" she needed to know. Macy might tell her, but she needs to know before they become best friends without knowing their past. I knew Macy knew ours, that's why she'd excepted us all easily - excluding me. She was a little sceptical with me. We barely talked and she had good reason. But her story… Chloe needs to know.

"Yea…?" She motioned for me to continue.

"There's something you need to know about her," I swallowed. "Something she's probably not going to tell you herself." I laced my fingers together and looked her in the eye. She sat waiting, swinging her legs back and forth. "Do you want to know?"

"Uh… I-I g-guess," she stuttered and cursed it, but stayed silent and waiting for me to continue.

"Okay," I racked my brain for a way to tone down the story, but came up short. Oh well, Chloe's a big girl. She can handle it. "So it starts when she was about seven. She got admitted to the Edison Group by her older sister, Bridgette, who was the worlds _only _shaman that was a girl. But anyway, Bridgette brought Macy to the Edison Group when Macy started asking questions about why Bridgette was going by a fake name. See, she was going by Michaela, because she preferred it, but - as you know - Macy can sense a person's name just by looking at them. So she asked her sister one day why she pretended to be Michaela. Bridgette questioned her, and Macy randomly said, 'Michaela is not my sister. Bridgette is.'" I searched Chloe's face when I paused. She was staring expectantly, telling me to go on. "So Bridgette took her to the Edison Group, knowing they had done something with her, like they had to her and their brother, Jason. They told Bridgette what Macy was, and Bridge, like any good person, began to worry. She left Macy with the Edison Group, Hoping for a solution that never came.

"When Macy was almost ten, Bridgette was murdered in the attempt to save her sister from their evil grasp. With her failure, Macy was left to herself and Jason. Bridgette had been twenty five, but said she will never avenge her death, that she died for her family and th-"

"How did she say that? She's dead!" Chloe interrupted. I chuckled and continued on.

"Just listen. When Macy turned twelve, the escaped the Edison Group with her brother. They were living off the street for days, until they met Meghan and Kylie. Macy, being a stubborn child, and still not understanding her powers completely, went up and greeted them, acknowledging them by name. When they questioned her, her brother explained and he talked with them. They agreed to help them, and that they'd take them to live with their group. When the leader, Siobhan, noticed Macy, she immediately recognized her. She talked to Macy about how she had talked to Bridgette's ghost. She told Macy that Bridgette wanted her to be happy, to not avenge her death, that she died for their family. Macy got frustrated and - like I said - became stubborn, and demanded that the Edison Group must be stopped, that she was going to finish what her sister started. Siobhan refused and took her and the others along to find Andrew.

"On their search, they came across Chad and Valerie. Lost supernaturals, with a broken family history. This made Macy want to overtake the Edison Group more. Siobhan contacted Bridgette's ghost again, and was the portal for Macy to talk to her sister. In fury, Macy accused Siobhan of lying, and killed the woman. When Jason found her, he could not believe his eyes, the sight of his sister, a tiny twelve year old girl, standing over the corpse of a forty-two year old woman.

"Macy swore to Jason that if she ever met another necromancer, she would kill them, fear-"

"S-she's g-going t-to k-kill m-me?" Chloe's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no, no! Just let me continue, okay?" I stared deep into her frightened eyes, and absently grabbed her hand, and rubbed circles with my thumb, trying to calm her.

"O- Oh…" She swallowed, kept our gaze locked, then tried again "Okay,"

"Okay," I nodded, and she did too, so I continued with the story. "Okay, so she swore to Jason that she would kill any necromancer she met, fearing they would summon Bridgette, or Siobhan. So Jason and the group laid low. They met Holly along the way, and she used her magic to protect them. Macy was not allowed to leave the space the group had adapted as home, unless she was with him or Meghan-"

"S-Sorry to inter-interrupt again, b-but why a-are Jason and M-Meghan s-so c-close?" Ah Chloe, always apologizing.

"Okay here: Jason's a werewolf, as well as Kyle. Meghan is his mate, though neither of them knows it. It's because Jason was raised to believe he was a shaman, since his parents wanted him to be one so desperately. But when they found out that Bridgette was the shaman, the only girl shaman to exist, they fled. They wanted a normal supernatural family. They wanted Jason to be a shaman, and Macy and Bridgette to be water half-demons. But the experiment didn't work out. It failed miserably as you can see. So Jason doesn't know a lot about werewolves, so me and Kyle have been teaching him. When they arrived here, that's how I got the story. A little bit of our tweaked werewolf genes including semi reading each others thoughts. Now back to Macy.

"So she was only allowed to leave with her brother or Meghan. One time, she left to explore, and ran into a necromancer named Ryan. She beat him up so badly he was coughing up blood. Jason walked in the alley when Macy was holding the knife to his throat. He pulled the knife out of her grasp, and held while she cried. She said she was breaking her promise, and that she'd never hurt anyone ever again. She had learned that a necromancer would need to know Bridgette or Siobhan to summon them. But after that night she had begun cutting herself, for killing Siobhan and letting her sister get murdered so easily. When she arrived here, she was clean. It had been almost three years since her encounter with Ryan, and she was almost seven months free of cutting. She hasn't seen or met a necro since Ryan. When she first laid eyes on you, I read in them that she was scared of you. Kyle says he doesn't think she has been cutting again, but Macy's a good actress. You know how when she first met you, she said she wished she were a necromancer?" I watched Chloe nod. "Well it's because she wants to contact Siobhan and Bridgette, and tell them she's sorry. That's why she be-friended you, because she hoped you would help her later on. She doesn't want to hurt you, she wants to break that bloody promise she made to her brother almost four years ago." I watched Chloe as emotions flickered across her face, first relief, then sadness. A few tears started flowing down her face as she stared at her hands.

I got up out of my chair, and sat on the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny body as she wept.

"S-so this I-is why y-you d-didn't t-trust h-her?" She attempted speaking but her stutter broke it.

"I was afraid she was going hurt you," _See! You do have feelings for her! _As a friend! _Then why do you care if she gets hurt? _Whatever. "Kyle assured me she won't." I smoothed her hair as she wept, her salty tears falling on my shirt. She held me as tight as her arms and broken sobs would allow.

There was a bang as the door of my room got kicked open. I growled softly and pulled Chloe closer to me, expecting to see Simon fuming in the doorway, but instead, in walked graceful, black haired Macy Lowe. She sat on the bed beside Chloe and wrapped her arms around her too. Chloe looked up and into Macy's intense hazel eyes, which were flooded with relief.

"To be honest, he tells it better than I do, and I'm the one who lived it." She sighed sadly and squeezed Chloe tighter. "I'd never hurt you Chloe. I'm the sister God forgot to give you." She smiled at that and unwrapped her arms from Chloe, then lunged on me. "Thanks, Derek." at first I was surprised, but after a few seconds of shock I wrapped one arm around her, the other still around Chloe. She let go, then hugged Chloe again once more, kissed her cheek, then strode out of the room.

Chloe wiped her tears away and smiled. She squeezed my hand, and whispered a soft "Thank you," and checked her watch. I brushed a hair out of her eyes, as she fiddled with an invisible lint of her sweater.

_Kiss her! _No, she's Simon's… _She'd rather have you, can't you see? It's the perfect moment! _I closed my eyes in frustration and tried to block the tiny, annoying voice from my head. I felt Chloe shift herself, but figured she had just moved a bit away from me, sensing the awkwardness. I felt something touch my cheek, and when I opened my eyes, Chloe was closer than before, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. She rubbed the space between my eyebrows. I realized I must have scrunched them together when I was trying to block out the voice.

She giggled and sat back, still staring in my eyes. She moved closer. Closer. Closer. Our lips were about an inch apart…

**

* * *

**

A/N: And that's what I'm leaving you with! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Byye!


	8. Dreams

**So I'm still writing this as I play Robot Unicorn Attack on Facebook… It's hilarious (: And I feel accomplished because I made a good cliffy! And since you guys kept telling me to have someone walk in on them, I'm not. HA!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Pssst! Can I tell you a secret?**

**Blackith: Of course! What is it?**

**Me: I… *pause***

**Blackith: You…**

**Me: I… WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AN-**

**Blackith: Shut up!**

**Me: Make me! *keeps whipping hair back and forth***

**Blackith: … You don't own Darkest Powers! HA! **

**Me: MERF! *sad face***

**Blackith: *sticks tounge out* I win. I always win.**

**Me: Well you know what?**

**Blackith: You whip your hair back and forth?**

**Me: That, and…. I'M A DINOSAUR!**

**Blackith: …**

_**Derek POV**_

_Our lips were almost an inch apart…_

Chloe pulled back suddenly. She kept her eyes down, and moved away. She checked her watch again, then wiped her hands. She got up and looked at me quickly, opened her mouth, then closed it, shook her head, and strode to the doorway. I watched her leave. If I was a girl right now, I'm pretty sure I'd be complaining about how my heart hurts, how I feel like crying, blah, blah, blah. I'm not a girl. I'm Derek Souza. I kept my face straight and looked at my bedside clock. One. Lunch. _Food._

I hopped off the bed and walked downstairs. Chloe was sitting at the table between Tori and Simon. She had her head down, her now brownish hair hanging in her face, and poking her sandwich with her pinkie. She glanced up slightly when I came in, but pretending she didn't and continued poking.

I grabbed a sandwich, and went to talk to Kyle.

"Hey," he said when I walked into his room. He closed his book, and jumped up. "What's up?"

"Chloe," I answered. Like he would need me to answer.

"Ah, girl trouble…" I shot him a look "Okay, chill! What about her?" He sat back on his bed and laced his hands behind his head.

I told him about just now. I watched his reaction to it, which was just a raise of his eyebrows.

"She probably decided it wasn't the time," he said simply.

Ugh. He's a big help.

_**Chloe POV**_

I was about to kiss Derek. I was so close. So _close!_ But I chickened out! Ugh, I'm stupid. I poked my gross looking turkey and mayo sandwich with my pinkie, wishing there were mustard ones left. I hated mayo. I heard someone come into the room, and glanced up slightly, but when I realized it was Derek, I kept my head down and continued poking. He grabbed a sandwich, then left.

I got up and dumped my sandwich in the garbage, then headed into the library. I made sure everyone was at the table, then made my way over to the secret passage behind the tiny bookshelf. Making sure it was sealed tightly, I started toward the rooms. As I approached them, I heard murmuring voices. Like anyone who just happened to be in a secret passage, I listened.

"-and left," a deep voice said. I couldn't make it out completely, so I inched as close as dared to the vent.

"She probably decided it wasn't time," another voice said, higher pitched, but defiantly a guy. The deep-voice-guy groaned and I heard one of them sit down.

"You're a _huge _help," I realized it was Derek and someone else.

"I try my best," I still didn't know who it was. I shrugged and continued down the stone corridor to my room. Finally finding it, I entered, brushed the dust from my hands and jeans, then slumped down onto my bed.

A few tears escaped my eyes while I sat there. Why didn't I just kiss him? It was _the _perfect moment. Almost movie worthy, actually. Almost. I buried my face in my pillow and let my sobs shake my body, but not make any sound. I eventually fell asleep, tasting the salty tears.

_**Third Person POV**_

_The sun beat down on a green field. Chloe stood in the middle, wearing a ground length white gown, with a black sash. Her hair wasn't brown, black, or even blonde with red streaks. It was her natural blonde, piled on her head in a messy bun. Silver diamond earrings swung from her ears as she bent over and picked a flower from the ground. There was a rustling in the bushes, and Chloe turned around and sighed happily. She stood without fear as a black wolf emerged from the forest. It sent a jolt through her when she saw it's shocking green eyes._

_The wolf walked over to the her. A smiled spread across her face. The wolf nuzzled against her hand and made a sort-of sighing sound. They locked eyes and shared a moment. Suddenly, the wolf sprinted off into the bushes. She watched as the wolf disappeared and the energy that had been vibrating between her and the wolf, was gone. Her smile faded and a single tear escaped her eyes. The flower dropped from her hands and she whirled around. She searched the forest border, looking desperately for an escape. Finding nothing she groaned and walked in the direction the wolf had sprinted off in. She kept her head down as she thought about what she would do if she could not find her way home._

_As she stepped into the forest, strong arms were wrapping around her, their breathing light on her neck. She thrashed out of instinct and spun around to get a better look of her attacker, but instead was distracted by green eyes, full of amusement. Chloe giggled slightly, and twisted around in his arms, looping her arms around his neck. He played with the strands of hair that were falling out of Chloe's bun, while scanning her face carefully. Suddenly, he grabbed her face between his hands._

"_Chloe, can you promise me something?" his breath swept across her face, smelling of sweet mint._

"_Of course," she smiled and took his face between her hands "Whatever do you need?"_

"_Wake up," he murmured, rubbing small circles into her back._

"_What?" She knit her eyebrows together and stared into his oh-so-green eyes._

"_Wake up," he spoke louder, and shook her shoulders. "Wake up," he repeated. "Please." And soon his face was fading, his features becoming indistinguishable._

"_Derek!" she yelled his name as she floated away. Loosing the touch of his warm fingers, and the smell of his body._

_**Chloe POV**_

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked around my room, but couldn't move that much, seeing as I was being pinned down by strong arms.

"Uh… What… D-Derek?" _Yes, very intelligent Chloe._

"No, Holly." I blinked my eyes a few times. Finally I found her greenish brown eyes staring at me with a amusement, her mouth twisted in a crooked smile. She pulled away from me, pulling her feet under her as she sat on the end of my bed.

"What's up?" I propped myself up on one elbow.

"Oh, Andrew told me to come get you. The new girls here." She moved a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear, as she scanned my face, her features still full of amusement.

"Oh, okay," I got off my bed, and walked to the door.

"What were you dreaming about?" Holly skipped to my side. "You had a huge smile on your face."

"Oh… Uh… I-It's n-not im-important," We entered the living room, and I took the seat beside Macy, Holly plopping her self onto the floor at Tye's feet. What's going on with them?

"Okay, thanks for getting her Holly," Andrew spoke from the center of the room.

"You're welcome Andrew," she winked and sat back.

"Well, everyone, this is Courtney. She's the other supernatural who will be helping me with you guys, and also taking you shopping."

"Hey guys!" A tall girl, with shoulder length caramel coloured hair, with vibrant purple tips, that bounced while she walked, and clear blue eyes stood up from a spot on the floor. "Like Andrew said, I'm taking you guys shopping, and getting you guys set up for school." Everyone groaned at the mention of school. "Oh hush up. I know school's the last thing on your minds right now, but you're probably gonna be here a while. Might as well do something. Now let's go!" She grabbed Andrew's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Of course, Tori was the first to jump up and follow them. The rest of us just followed reluctantly. I stood in the doorway between the hall and foyer, as Tori was practically vibrating with eagerness.

We piled into two vans, me squished between Holly and Derek in the back, which - might I say for him - was not the greatest thing ever, considering I had been so close earlier. So _close!_ Courtney started the car, and the speakers started blaring some song I've never heard of. Her and Tori were belting out the lyrics as we drove down the driveway to the road.

Holly and Meghan were babbling about how they couldn't wait to get some new sneakers, and Chad and Valerie were having a thumb war. I shifted and leaned my head back, preparing my self for the long drive. I focused on Derek's breaths, deep, soft, relaxing. I was dozing off slowly. Eventually I was asleep again.

_**Third Person POV**_

_Chloe walked gracefully through the forest. Her feet never caught on the roots, she never tripped in her three inch heels. Her short, emerald green dress blew in the wind as she entered the clearing. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was braided down her back. Her blue eyes gleamed as she spotted the tall figure at the other edge of the clearing. She ran towards the shadowed person, faster than anyone could run in heels. Finally reaching them, she wrapped her small arms around their neck. The figures green eyes gleamed with contentment when Chloe landed in their arms._

"_Chloe," they spoke in a whisper. It sent an electric jolt through her, leaving her toes tingling with excitement. They twirled a loose strand of her hair between their fingers._

"_Yes?" she stroked their face, a smile spread across her lips._

"_Wake up," they spoke those two words again. She was being dragged out of his arms, blackness tugging at her toes._

"_Derek!" she screamed. He turned his back and started to walk away. She tried to fight the blackness, thrashing wildly, but loosing. "Come ba-" she was cut off by the blackness, her mouth no longer able to be used. Derek had already disappeared into the forest. She gave up, and let the darkness swallow her._

_**Chloe POV**_

I opened my eyes slowly, blinded by a moment of bright light. My eyes adjusted, and I looked around. Derek was snoring softly beside me. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His eyebrows weren't knitted in stress, his mouth wasn't a hard line. I sighed happily, and looked over at Holly. Her hair was splayed across the seat, some in her mouth muffling her snores.

"Ah, I see someone is alive!" I looked up and saw Courtney studying me through the rear-view mirror.

"Y-yea I-I g-guess," I mentally cursed my stutter, then sat back into the seats again.

"Well we still got about two hours left if you wanna fall asleep again," she winked then turned back to the road.

Derek snorted from beside me, but when I looked at him, his eyes were still closed, a small smile playing on his lips. A thought popped into my mind looking at him sleeping. I smiled to myself, and moved my head over, resting it on his shoulder, than closed my eyes. I focused on his breathing again, and let myself doze off.

* * *

Light danced on my closed lids. I heard murmuring voices, and a slow steady breathing beside me. I was warm, unlike before when I woke up. I smiled a tiny bit to myself remembering where I was. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around the van. Tori and Courtney were talking in the front seat, I caught snippets of their conversation, basically about clothes. I checked my watch. It had been about an hour and a half since I woke up before.

Derek's arm was wrapped around me, holding me down slightly. I glanced at his face. He was… awake? He looked down at me, feeling my stare. He smiled slightly and held my gaze. I returned his smile, but I'm pretty sure I was blushing. Like I-think-my-face-is-a-tomato blushing. His smile faded as he read something in my face, and he started to move away. He turned his head and looked out the window.

I mentally sighed and turned to Holly. She was curled up in a ball, still snoring softly. I looked at the seats ahead of me. Chad was playing on a Nintendo DS, Valerie was asleep, her blonde hair frizzy, and Meghan was writing in a book, probably a journal.

The van started to pull into a parking lot, finally arriving at the mall.

"It's bout time," Meghan murmured, glancing up. I shook Holly until she woke up. She rubbed her bleary eyes, and looked out the window.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. Chad shook Valerie, and she smoothed out her hair. Derek grunted beside me, I turned to read his face, but his mouth was a tight line, eyebrows knit. I rolled my eyes.

Typical Derek.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be up asap! **

**Links for the dresses on my pro.**


	9. Shopping, Disasters, Love

**Hey Guys! Chapter 9! Mwah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Squirt: You wanna play some hockey?**

**Me: Hell yes!**

**Squirt: Sunday good?**

**Me: Yupperz!**

**Squirt: You sure…**

**Me: Shit, I wanna work on my Fan Fiction forgot about that.**

**Squirt: Yea good idea. Cause if I lost, I'd be taunting you with how you don't own Darkest Powers :)**

**Me: …**

_**Chloe POV**_

So shopping with Victoria Enright? This is gonna be fun.

"Ohmigod! I want those jeans!" Tori ran up to a pair of navy jeans, slight rips, and a bedazzled lightning bolt under one of the pockets. So Tori. Her and Courtney headed to the change rooms, while I went through the store, looking at their sweaters. I was getting sick of this ugly grey one.

Someone grabbed my hand, and I yelped. I whirled around to find Simon grinning in amusement.

"Oh… H-Hi," I mumbled.

"Hey," he smiled wider. "What are you looking at?"

"Sweatshirts," I answered, and pulled my hand out of his. "Need a new one,"

"Oh," his smile faded. He glanced over my shoulder. "Looks like Queen Victoria needs you. I'll catch ya later," He smiled again and left. I sighed, and started towards the change rooms, with a lime green sweatshirt I had found.

"How do they look?" Tori asked, running over to me. I looked at her legs. The jeans did look really good.

"They're awesome! Get 'em!" I smiled. "Like my sweatshirt?" I picked up the first random sweatshirt I found within reach, that wasn't the one I picked out. The one I picked up was a gross orange colour, with green stripes. Tori laughed.

"Very fashionable, Chloe." she said between laughs. "You'll be turning Simon on in no time!" The three of us burst at that, and the clerk looked at us like we were idiots.

"Okay, now seriously, this is the one I'm getting," I panted and picked up the green one.

"Love it! Now let's go!" Courtney giggled and we walked to the cashier. After we paid, Tori complained about being hungry, so we headed to the food court.

I grabbed a bowl of Alfredo pasta from Vanelli's and chowed down. It had been about four hours since I last ate.

"Hungry much?" I glanced up, a noodle dangling from my mouth. Derek stood with a slight crooked smile on his lips, watching me. I slurped the noodle into my mouth and blushed slightly.

"Y-yea," I swallowed. "Want some?"

"I don't think there's any left," he answered, while laughing. "I'll get my own," I looked down at my plate. Sure enough there wasn't any left.

"O-Okay," I blushed a bit deeper. He walked in the direction of Taco Bell. Boys and their taco's… I drank the rest of my Iced-Tea, then threw out the garbage. When I came back, Derek was seated between Tori and my empty seat. I walked faster and sat in that one quickly. I questioned myself why I wanted it so much. Whatever.

_**Derek POV**_

"Hungry much?" I smirked as Chloe glanced up from her now empty plate of pasta, a noodle dangling from her mouth. She sucked it in and swallowed.

"Y-yea, want some?" she asked jokingly

"I don't think there's any left," I laughed as she looked down at her plate surprised. "I'll get my own." I took off towards Taco Bell. I heard her mumble a quiet "Okay," while I was leaving.

When I came back to the table, Chloe was gone, but came back not long after I did. She took the seat beside me.

"Whatcha get?" She asked, pointing to the bag at my feet.

"A couple shirts," I answered after I swallowed my food. "You?"

"Hoodie," she answered smiling. I nodded and took another bite of my taco. "And I'm thinking I should get more hair dye." I nodded at that too. I knew she was probably getting a few stares here and there, the humans trying to make a connection they couldn't place their finger on.

"And jeans!" Tori added. Chloe stared at her. "What? The ones you have are covered in stains. I'll help you."

"Fine," Chloe muttered. She looked at her hands.

I grunted and went to throw out my trash. When I came back, the three of the girls were laughing about something.

"Hey Derek?" Tori said while laughing. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm kinda scared to find out what, but I guess," I sat back down beside Chloe.

"Chloe saw this really awesome sweater at the store where she got hers, and she wants to know if you want it."

"It would look really good on you," Courtney added. I read Chloe's face. Seeing that this was obviously a joke, I mumbled a "No" as their reply. Courtney and Tori burst out laughing, and me and Chloe just stared at each other.

Her blue eyes gleamed in amusement at the joke, and a smile was playing on her lips.

"Hey is that that schizo girl?" I heard a guy whisper from a few tables over. I pretended not to be, but I listened to them.

"What are you talking about?" a second guy whispered back.

"You know, that one we saw at that Chinese place just outside Buffalo," the first guy mumbled.

"Oh her," the second guy paused for a second. "Yea looks like her, just her hair's not black anymore," Holy shit. The guys from the restaurant where Chloe was talking to that ghost. _Shit!_

I turned away from Chloe, and started to think. _This is bad. Really bad. BAD. Shit, how am I going to fix this? _

"Derek, what's wrong?" Chloe placed a hand on my arm. I glanced at her. Her blue eyes huge, and swam with concern.

"You know the guys from that Chinese restaurant before we found Andrew?"

"Um… Y-yea I-I t-think s-so. W-why?" She silently cursed her stutter, then turned back to me.

"They're he-"

"Hey Schizo! How's it goin'?" The guys came up, the one that spoke placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder. I growled and he looked at me. "Still with this girl? Don't find it creepy when she just starts babbling to herself?" he shook his head and made a tsk-tsk sound.

"Um… Who is this?" Tori stood up from the table, as well as Courtney.

"Ooh, what are they? Do they talk to people to?" The second guy said, looking them up in down. I growled again, and stood up, towering over the two.

"D-Derek…" Chloe mumbled. I looked down at her, her face scared. "P-please…"

"Yea Derek, calm down, jeez!" One of the guys said in a high pitched voice. They snickered at what they thought was clever. I brought my arm back ready to swing…

"Derek!" Chloe was on her feet, her stutter gone. She grabbed the arm that was pulled back, her fingers cool on my skin. "Just let it go," she rubbed her hand up my arm once, then let it drop. "Please."

"I think it's best you two leave," Courtney said, appearing next to us. "Forget this happened. Forget us. We'll leave you alone." Her sentences were short and snippy. The two boys took off towards their table fearing if they didn't listen… Well I think you know. "Derek you need to be more careful." she said quietly after they were gone. "I know you were offended, but Chloe's a big girl, she can deal it out herself," I nodded and sat back down, still fuming.

"No I couldn't have," Chloe whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. She caught me watching her. "You okay?" she leaned forward a bit, to keep our conversation between us.

"Fine." I lied. My head was a mess about what I could do to those guys if I got my hands on them…

"Derek, I know you're not," I blinked and looked at Chloe. Had she just… Read my emotion? Impressive. I had lived with Simon and Kit for over 10 years, and they still couldn't read me.

"It's just… They're jerks." That's the only explanation I could think of.

"O-Okay…" she trailed off. She looked away while biting her lip nervously. I grabbed her hand absently and rubbed circles into it with my thumb.

"What's bugging you?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eyes showed she felt something, but she was hiding it pretty well.

"N-Nothing. I-I'm going back s-shopping. You w-wanna c-come with?" She changed the subject quickly, and I let it drop.

"I guess," I picked up the bag I had, she picked up hers, we told the others where we were going, and set off, still holding each others hands.

**YY**

"What bout this one?" Chloe asked me. I walked over to her, where she was pointing to a deep red hair colour. "I like it a lot," she smiled, probably picturing looking in the mirror, seeing the color on her head.

"Yea, whatever," I looked away. So far she had me buy a this dark blue hoodie, and some jeans. She had gotten a couple shirts and some jeans like Tori said she should.

"Kay, I'm getting it." She picked it up off the shelf, and we started to the cash. While we were in line, I spotted Simon standing outside, studying us. I told Chloe I'd be right back, then went to talk to him.

"Hey," he said as I approached, an amused smile on his face.

"Hey," I responded. I crossed my arms and tapped my fingers on my arm.

"It's okay," He said suddenly.

"What's okay?" I asked confused.

"You and Chloe,"

"You think we're together?" I laughed. Truth is, by the mood I was in, I should be yelling at him for such a thing.

"Not yet anyway. I see it. I see the way you look at her, Derek. She's your mate. I just know it," He shook his head in confusion, then looked at me, begging for me to tell him he was wrong.

"I guess," I mumbled, looking in the store as Chloe was paying. I heard Simon sigh beside me.

"Well I'll catcha later," He patted my arm and left. I shook my head and waited for Chloe.

"I thought you said you'd be right back?" she smiled as she walked over to me.

"Turns out I needed longer than I thought," We started to walk around. "Where to?"

"I don't have anything else in mind, you?" I felt the heat radiating off her body, the sound of her breathing, the steady beat of her heart.

"Nothing," I reluctantly tore my gaze off her and stared forward. "Andrew said when we're done, to just go back to the vans. Knowing Tori, we'll be here till tomorrow." She laughed.

"Okay, d-do y-you have k-keys?" her breathing sped up the tiniest bit.

"Yea, we can go back whenever. I could really use a nap…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"O-okay," I glanced down at her quickly, a small smile was playing on her lips. I guess she felt my stare, because she stopped and looked up at me and smiled fully. A few adults passed us, studied us, then for some reason, smiled at us.

"C'mon slow poke," I grabbed her wrist and we walked towards the doors. She slid her hand up slightly so her hand was in mine. My mind stopped for a second as I tried to figure out why she did. She read the confusion on my face, because she laughed.

"I saw you talking to Simon," she explained. "I know what it was about." I held my breath, expecting her to reject me. Being told she's possibly my mate, and not from me. Well she didn't hear us, so she doesn't know _completely. _At least that's a plus.

_**Chloe POV**_

So Simon told Derek it was okay if we were together? That's cool.

The cold air rushed into my lungs when we stepped outside. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, and walked faster towards the vans. The setting sun was touching the tips of the town houses across the busy street. I shivered as a crisp air blew from the north.

I spotted the vans parked at the south end of the mall, and quickened my pace. Derek unlocked the doors, and turned on the engine, just for the heat. I climbed into the back beside him. He was pressed up beside the cool window, his eyes drooping slightly. I laid my head on his shoulder, grateful for his warmth.

"Cold?" he asked while he wrapped an arm around me.

"V-very," my teeth chattered, making my stutter just sound like I'm cold, not nervous. I started to fade out, tired from shopping, and preparing myself for the upcoming drive.

"You know," Derek whispered, as if someone might overhear. "I over heard Andrew and Courtney talking before we left. They're thinking about driving up to this safe house in Canada, where a whole bunch of other supernatural's are, and you can get that money off your chest," I had almost forgot about the half million dollar reward over my head these past few days. It had been so hectic, with the new safe house, and new people…

"T-that'd b-be c-cool," my teeth still chattered.

"Yea, I thought that too. Kylie will like it a lot, she loves the snow." Wait. _Snow? _In _March_?

"S-snow I-in M-March?" He laughed at my confusion.

"Yea, not much though. But there's still snow," I felt him watching me, but I couldn't bring myself to lift my head up.

"G-great," I tucked my knees closer to my body, hoping to get some body warmth off myself. Derek tightened his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He started to hum his off-tune version of Daydream Believer, lulling me softly to sleep.

**A/N: And that is the end of this chapter peoples! I hope you enjoyed! And the reason for the safe house in Canada is because I want to be able have more localized stuff. Going to a high school that actually exists. Local stuff. Plus, in my city, there's this mansion, and the top two floors aren't open to the public so I'm thinking… *wink wink* aha well I'll write again soon. Tell me in reviews if you want some Canada in my stories, cause I'll sure as hell bring it!**


	10. Pack your bags!

**Hey guys, chapter ten! It's short cause I'm lazy, but I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Didn't have an epic conversation, so I don't own darkest powers blah blah blah **

_**Chloe POV**_

I heard some voices drifting through my haze of sleep. It sounded like Holly and Kylie whispering quietly and laughing. I opened my eyes and rubbed the bleariness away. I was held close to Derek's side, half-pinned by his arm. I smiled to myself and looked around the van. Holly and Kylie sat in the seats ahead of us, holding their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. Courtney was passed out in the drivers seat, Tori beside her. I felt someone beside me. I moved my head over a bit, and there lie Macy, her head resting on my shoulder. Her black hair was tied back in a tight bun, and her jacket was wrinkled.

Seeing as Courtney was asleep, I figured we hadn't left yet, and we could still fit another person, which would probably be Meghan. I heard Derek's soft snores, so made the connection he was asleep still. I curled up more to his side, careful not to make Macy's head fall from my shoulder. Music played softly from the speakers of the car. I recognized the song as Hey Soul Sister, and the guitar played in my mind as I fell asleep again.

**YY**

Sunlight danced through my closed lids, and I was being shaken slightly. I opened my eyes slowly, and Macy swam into focus.

"And the dead wakes," she laughed at her pun and moved away, letting me sit up.

"H-hey," I coughed and rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the light, then looked around the van "Where is everyone?"

"They're already inside. Probably eating. We're leaving soon," She smiled and hopped out of the van.

"Where are we going?" I jumped out and followed her into the house.

"That safe house in Canada," She smiled over her shoulder "And they're also registering us for high school,"

"Any high school decided yet?" we climbed up the stairs to our rooms.

"Umm, I think it's… O'Neill? Yea I think that's it. And we're dying your hair before we leave." She swung open the door to my room.

"O'Neill… Sounds… Interesting," I smiled at the thought of a whole new school, whole new kids…

"They have a performing arts program, you can get into movies," I jumped at the sound of Derek's voice from behind me. I turned around and faced him.

"Really?" I asked. Performing Arts… Wow I could get involved with movies, I hoped.

"Yea," He smiled and walked away.

"Awesome," I turned around to face Macy.

"Ready?" She shook the hair dye in her hand and I nodded. I picked up my CD player, and we walked into the washroom. Toothbrushes were missing, shampoo and soaps were missing. People were packing. We were actually leaving. A whole new city, COUNTRY. Wow. I plugged in the CD player and Macy threw in her mix CD. Last Friday Night by Katy Perry blasted through the speakers and we sang along.

Ten minutes later, Macy finished applying the dye. We finished belting out the lyrics to Don't Stop Believing, and sat back laughing. While I waited for a half hour, I ate some breakfast, and packed a little.

When the half hour was finally over, I jumped out of the shower. I watched the red water run down my naked body, and pool at my feet. I scrubbed my head with one of the shampoos that was left, then conditioned with what the box gave me. After fifteen minutes, I hopped out, and dried my hair. I wrapped a towel around my head, then went to my room to change. I was pulling on the Aeropostale jeans I had bought, when Macy came in.

"Do you want me to style your hair?" She leaned against the door way, swing the wire of a blow dryer.

"Sure," I zipped up the zipper to my new hoodie, and we walked into the washroom. She unwrapped the towel from my head and went to work with my hair, while I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When she was done, she swiped a quick layer of mascara on me, and spun me so I could see myself in the mirror. My hair looked amazing! It was deep red, like the package said, and was sort of wavy towards the bottom.

"Thanks!" I hugged her, then went back to packing.

**YY**

I sat on one of the couches in the living room, my duffel bag at my feet, waiting for the last few people to come down so Andrew could say what he wanted to. Tori finally strolled into the room, bag swung over her shoulder.

"Okay now that Tori's finally here," He stared at her, and she shrugged. "I just wanted to let you guys know, we're going to be going separate. I've borrowed some cars from the supernatural industry for the time being, that will be driving us where we need to go, since we don't want to make the booth operators suspicious." He rambled on about groups, then gave the directions to the people he wanted driving.

I swung my bag over my shoulder, and headed out into the front yard. On the grass, were four parked cars, the two vans gone. The first was a sleek black Dodge Avenger, the next a dark blue BMW 135i, the third a crimson Hyundai Santa Fe, and the last a black Range Rover. Macy bounded up beside me.

"Andrew says we get the Range Rover," she smiled widely, then looked the car up and down "Sure does look pretty!" She walked to the car, a slight bounce in her step.

"But why that one?" I mock pouted and followed her. "The BMW is so much prettier!"

"You're just saying that cause you're rich!" She flashed an evil smile at me, then climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Maybe," I followed her in "Why did Andrew give us this one anyways? I would've expected him to give us the Mazda,"

"He said 'We have to werewolves, and they get very territorial, we need to be careful'" She mocked Andrew, and we laughed at the terrible attempt. Derek and Kyle hopped into the front seats, and we set off. For Canada.

**A/N: And that's the end for this chapter! Hope you like it! The reason I chose those cars, is because my dad's tested them (He works for Autonet and tests cars, then writes about them in the Toronto Sun) so I've been in them, and those were some of my favourites for traveling. Especially the Range Rover. Lots of room (: I've probably been stuck in them for five hours at the most, so they work for traveling. Links for pix of the car will be on my bro, plus a little epic one if you wanna see it!**


	11. Tearing up the Canadian highways, eh?

**Hey Guys! I got chapter 11 here for you! Because I love you guys! Like honestly, I love reading through you're comments, so many questions about what I'm doing in Canada for them, what's O'Neill like? and tbh, Im not in highschool yet, so please dont judge if I get stuff wrong :P I know what O'Neill's like though, It's a truly amazing school, so I'm going to enjoy writing :) and I think I'm changing where they're living, well changing the background of Parkwood estate. it's too hard to write about, since it's open to the public. so chaaaaa Read on ! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Squirt: So thats what I want you to write in your story.**

**Me: Well it's my story, you can't tell me how to write it!**

**Squirt: Technically, it's not your story, it's Kelly Armstrong's...**

**Me: Well it's my FANFICTION story, so I write it how I want.**

**Squirt: Merf**

_**Macy POV**_

We pulled up into the gas station, the radio blasting We No Speak Americano, and Chloe and I failing at the lyrics. The boys filled up the car, and me and Chloe headed inside. We paid for the gas, and bought some snacks that would last us a few more hours till we needed to pull over for real food. We had about a half hour left till we reached the toll booths into Canada, then the rest of the day traveling up to Oshawa, which was all the way on the other side of Lake Ontario. Sad Face. Me and Chloe grabbed some chocolate bars, pop, chips, and a couple packs of gum, then headed back out to the car.

We hopped into the back of the car, and opened up the bag of Doritos. Kyle started the car, since he was the only one who actually had a license, though we kept switching off, but we were heading to the toll booths and they might ask for ID so it's best to be on the safe side. He and Derek goofed off slightly, snacking on the Doritos and chocolate, while me and Chloe belted out the lyrics for Grenade, laughing at ourselves every time we got the lyrics totally wrong.

I kept throwing little crumbs of the chips at Derek, and laugh as his face screwed up and he searched his hair for the crumb. Me and Chloe had a gum wrapper throwing war, and who could chew the most pieces of gum at once. We tied, each of us chewing half of the package. I hooked up my laptop to the wireless internet source I always carried with me, and we watched some fail videos online. Having Chloe around was like having Bridgette back. When I thought about that, I looked out the window, the forest rushing past. Kyle was right, I am a good actress. And right about how I haven't cut myself since about seven months ago. Going to Canada is exactly what I need.

I turned back to the screen, and clicked on the next video. We laughed at the boy who was too stupid to realize what Coke and Mentos could do. I put the laptop away and took a swig of my Pepsi.

"Hey Macy?" Derek turned in his seat, a smile playing on his lips.

"Chaaaa?" I poked him hard in the shoulder.

"Catch!" He whipped the empty chip bag at my face. I brought my hands up to my face, but not before it hit my Raybans. I slumped, crossed my arms, and pouted at my horrible attempt, then blew a black strand of hair out of my face. Chloe covered her mouth while she laughed, and Derek turned around, smiling at his revenge.

"I'll get you wolf boy, I'll get you so hard." He grunted, but I could tell he was smiling. It's nice to see that he's not a total douche anymore.

_**Chloe POV**_

It was funny to see Derek and Macy fight like they have been friends forever, but it's Macy. She acts that way with everyone, never really leaving anyone feeling stupid, or sad. She always makes sure you have a smile on your face. We were past the toll booths, and had stopped for a bite to eat in Niagra. We pulled into the McDonalds parking lot, the speakers pumping some Lady Gaga song. We jumped out of the car and headed inside, our stomachs growling. I tripped over the curb, and Derek caught me by the arm, steadying me.

"Nice one," Macy muttered sarcastically beside me. I could hear the smile in her tone, thanking God it wasn't her, since she's just as much of a klutz as I am. We entered the restaurant and she looked at the menu. "I need the biggest burger man can make! The _biggest _of big mac's!" I laughed at her, clutching my stomach.

"What the hell?" Derek stared at us in confusion. Macy gapped at him, and I just rolled my eyes.

"You'll never understand the power," she licked her lips in a pause for dramatic affect. "Of Kaptimus Prime," she whispered the name then laughed. Derek sent her away with what me and him wanted, and searched the crowded cafeteria for a table.

"Over here! Here!" I searched the crowd until my eyes landed on Holly, her arm flailing through the air as she tried to get our attention. We walked towards her table, which was one of the only big ones they had. Courtney said they were having fun, and asked us how we were doing so far. Kylie had her phone out texting, and Tori was munching on her fries. Holly scooted over and I plopped down beside her. Derek pulled up a chair from a table with a family that wasn't using it. Holly babbled on about how the Dodge Avenger had an amazing sound system, and how it was perfect for Down With Webster.

Macy plopped my food down in front of me, and squeezed herself down beside me. I unwrapped the burger, tearing the wrapper and dropping it a few times. Macy stared at me, a smile playing on her lips. What? I was _starving._ I finished it quickly then grabbed the fries and ate those quickly too.

"Pig much?" Macy tried her best at a sitting hip check, and took a bite of her burger.

"Sorry I was hungry," I looked towards the menu. "I think I want some more fries,"

"I want some too!" Kyle and Derek jumped up at the same time, saying the exact same thing. I followed them to the line up, smiling at their eagerness. In line, Derek grabbed my hand and asked if he could sit with me until our next switch out. I almost laughed. Really? Asking to sit? Wow, that was over the top cliché. I said yes, and grabbed the fries. We said bye to Courtney, Kylie, Tori, and Holly as they talked over their McFlurries, and headed out to the car. I sat with Derek in the back, snacking on my fries happily. Macy said I could use her laptop to play a movie if I wanted. It was only about five now, but the sun was just starting to set. In a few more hours, we'd probably hit Toronto and have to stop at the hotel Andrew said to go to. It was this one that I don't remember the name of, and to be there by ten. The next day we'd hit some stores for more clothes, then hit the highway again for Oshawa.

I pulled out Macy's laptop and searched the internet for Despicable Me. I finally found it, and let the opening previews and credits enter the screen. I moved into the middle seat, and rested my head on Derek's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, enveloping me in his warmth. I started to drift off when the movie was almost over, the setting sun streaming through the window, dancing on the shiny cover of Macy's laptop. We were slowing down, ready to switch out. We pulled over at a gas station. Macy asked if we wanted anything from the store. I asked for a milkshake or something drinkable, and Derek went for an energy bar. Kyle filled up, and Macy went inside. I looked out the window. Small piles of snow were on the sides of the roads, dirty and melted, but it was still snow. Derek wasn't kidding.

Macy came back and threw the energy bar at Derek, then handed me a chocolate strawberry milkshake.

"Because I love you," she handed us each an ice-cream sandwich, winked then climbed into the drivers seat. "Oh yea baby! Macy's gonna be tearing up your Canadian highways, eh?" She gripped the steering wheel, while making "vroom vroom" sounds. I laughed at her, and settled in a bit. Macy glanced at me through the rear view mirror. "Don't get too comfy! We'll be there in about an hour!" She smiled and started the car. Kyle closed the passenger door, then grabbed her hand. She blushed, then pulled out of gas station, and started towards the highway. "Ya know. I could take the back roads into Toronto, and still beat the others!"

"Probably. I bet they're still at McDonalds talking about Twilight, getting fat off their McFlurries," Kyle rolled his eyes, then glanced out the window. I stifled a yawn.

"No, take the highway. I desperately want a bed tonight. This car may be nice, but it ain't that comfy for sleeping." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine," I saw her pout through the rear view mirror, then go back to normal as she concentrated on driving. I settled on watching another movie, so started searching the internet again. I found Percy Jackson and The Olympians, and decided on it, since it was one of my favourites. I cuddled closer to Derek, after setting the laptop down on our laps. I was fading out a bit, not really paying attention to the movie. My vision was fuzzy and my hearing was off. When we arrived at the hotel, I wasn't asleep, just day dreaming on what Canada would bring to me. My eyes were closed, but I was alert of what the others were saying and doing.

I heard Macy put the car in park, whisper something to Kyle, then climb out, pop the trunk open, and start rummaging around her bag. I heard Derek close the laptop, felt him hand it to her, and start to pack mine and his bags. I tried to will my eyes open, not make him do all work, but my body wouldn't respond. He picked me up and walked into the hotel. I heard them check in, the counter lady asking if I was okay, and Kyle reassuring her I was just sleeping from a long drive. I heard the elevator ding, the doors open, and the push of the buttons. I felt the elevator lift us up, but I wasn't sure how many floors we passed. By what I believe, it was only five, meaning we were on the sixth floor, but for all I know, we were on the second. I heard someone unlock a door, and the creak of it as it opened.

"Hey guys!" I heard Simon's quiet whisper come from what I guessed was across the room. I heard his soft footfalls as he walked towards us. "Is she asleep?" I knew he was talking about me. I wanted to be awake now. I needed to pee really bad, and I wanted to brush my teeth. They felt disgusting. I tried so hard, giving myself a headache until my eyes finally opened. I rubbed them, then looked around the small room. The walls were painted a pale yellow, with white shaded lights on every wall. The carpet was a greyish blue colour. Derek set me down after seeing I was awake. I followed everyone else, and took of my shoes, setting them on the mat beside the door. I walked into the living room, where I figured Simon had come from, since he was standing in the doorway. Tye was stretched out across the sofa, flipping through channels. He glanced up slightly, then went back to the TV, probably hoping I was Holly. She told me at McDonalds today that she's not that interested anymore. Figures. Every girl I ever met falls for a guy, they hang out for a bit, then she ends up hating him. I'm just glad I'm not like that. Or am I? I practically broke Simon's heart… But unlike every other girl mentioned, we don't hate each other. He's practically the brother I never had.

I found Andrew in the kitchen reading a newspaper, and drinking a glass of water. We talked a little about the trip, then I headed off you bed, my feet practically falling out from under me as I was about to pass out.

**A/N: And that's the end! I also made a preview for my fan fic, well it kinda sucks, but still search it on youtube: The Nightmares: A Fan Fiction. I'm thinking about changing the name of my story, since it's not really about nightmares anymore :P I'm thinking of Changes? And shout out to Down With Webster for Kaptimus Prime usage! Aha be back with another chapter soon. Promise!**


	12. A little broken heart

_**Hey guys! Hope ya like this chapter! It's kinda short cause im working on my V Day special sooo cha.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Macy: Yooooo**_

_**Me: Hey**_

_**Macy: What's up?**_

_**Me: Not you.**_

_**Macy: WTH? I can freaking fly!**_

_**Me: No you can't.**_

_**Macy: YES. I. CAN.**_

_**Me: I created you. I decide what you do.**_

_**Macy: Well bleh. If Kelly Armstrong didn't create darkest powers, I wouldn't be here. Wait…**_

_**Chloe POV**_

I rose from the bed slightly, my eyes slowly turning from slits to open. I glanced around the room I had chosen sleepily last night. The sheets on the bed were a soft pink colour, little roses on the stitching. The walls were a mint green colour, and the door an old oak brown. My back pack was on the floor by the door, not opened yet. I figured I didn't even change last night. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, took a step, and tripped over something warm, hard, and fuzzy. I scrambled off the floor, and looked over. A passed out Macy Lowe lay on the floor beside the bed. Judging by the angle she was sleeping at, she had been sleeping in the bed too, and decided to roll off. How fun. I shook my head and walked out into the hall, my toes curling into the soft carpet. I found the kitchen easily, and looked through the bags Andrew brought. Him and Courtney were passed out in chairs, Tye, Simon, Chad, and Jason taking up the living room, and Tori passed out in and arm chair in a side room.

I found some Special K, and poured some milk in it, found a plastic spoon, then ate away. After I finished, I put the bowl and spoon in the garbage, and returned the cereal to the bag. I wandered around the Hotel Room, finding two other bedrooms with the same decor as mine. Meghan and Kylie were passed out in a bed similar to the one I slept in, and Valerie had a room to herself. I found one more room, which seemed to just be a game room or something. Derek and Kyle took up the floor space, using the beanbag chairs as pillows. I shook my head at them while smiling.

I walked back to my room and grabbed my towel from my bag. I walked to the washroom, and ran the water, making sure it didn't run loud. I stepped in, and stepped out a few minutes later. I drew funny faces in the steam on the mirror. I just had the fastest shower of my life, and that includes the time mom was running late, and I was dirty from head to toe. Thinking of mom made me sad. I missed her so much. Then I thought of Aunt Lauren. A few tears escaped my eyes as I thought of how the two major women in my life had been taken away from me. I crumpled into a ball on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I sobbed for quite a while, thinking of my family that fell apart.

Someone knocked on the door, a quiet rap, barely making any noise. I muttered a "Go away" and buried my face into my knees. I didn't hear the door open, or his foot falls as he walked and sat beside me, but I knew Derek was there. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, holding my body tightly while I cried. He smoothed my hair softly, trying his best to calm me. I put my head on his shoulder and cried my heart out. This moment reminded me of the when I was about thirteen or fourteen, and a couple of girls had made fun of my mom dying. I came home crying and Aunt Lauren had held me like this while I cried. It had only been a few months since mom passed away, and I was trying to put my life back together.

Derek wrapped both his arms around me, hugging he closer to him. I buried my face in his shoulder. We stayed on the floor for almost an hour, till my tears began to run dry. He wiped my tears away with his thumb, lightly brushing my skin. He moved the hair away from my forehead and kissed it.

"I'll always be here for you," he whispered in my ear. "No matter what," I wrapped my arms around his neck, but felt a slid of fabric down my body. I remembered that I'm only dressed in a towel. Crap. I jumped away from him, yanking the towel tighter around me.

"I-I-I-I-I…" I blushed deep and slid out of the bathroom, and down the hall to the bedroom I slept in. I pulled on the second pair of new jeans, a really cute shirt I had found in Bluenotes, and the green hoodie. I brushed my hair, then blow dried what wasn't already dry. I decided to try a Macy look, and swept some of my bangs over to the side. Finally comfortable with how I looked, I walked out of the room and into the TV room. Almost everyone was either in the game room where Derek and Kyle slept, the kitchen, or already out shopping at the Eaton Center. I sat down and watched a little TV, the Saturday morning cartoons just ending. I decided on watching Video on Trial, a show I'd never heard of in Buffalo, on a station which I'm sure was a rip off of Much More Music. I picked it because it sounded interesting, with people making fun of music videos. Who wouldn't want to watch it?

A few minuets later, Macy walked into the room, and flung herself onto the couch beside me. Derek walked in not long after her, and sat at my feet. I ran my fingers through his thick black hair. The show was pretty stupid, but still funny because it was so stupid. The others that went out came back, meaning we were leaving soon. Kyle walked in and pulled Macy off the sofa, sat in her seat, then pulled her onto his lap. She laughed while blushing, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They brought their faces closer to each others, noses touching. They talked for a bit, just about the trip.

Andrew called us into the kitchen. Kyle growled, then reluctantly stood up, Macy still in his arms. She laughed and kicked him, begging him to put her down. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, and finally set her down, after getting a glare from Andrew. He just wanted to tell us that when we were ready we were allowed to leave. Macy dragged me into the room we slept in, and I helped her pick out something from her limited clothes. She said she wanted to impress Kyle, since he was seeming extra clingy, which she didn't mind, being his mate and all. She finally decided on a tight blue shirt, that had some drawings of superheroes on the front and back, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. She flat ironed her hair and swept the bangs off to the side as usual.

After a half hour, she was ready. She grabbed her backpack, after throwing mine at me. We told Derek and Kyle we wanted to leave. They finished their video game, and grabbed the keys. Macy pulled on her black converse, while I just pulled on my old Uggs. We took the elevator down, said bye to the counter lady, and headed out to the car. A cold air blew, and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was just a little bit after noon, so we'd be there by two, which sounded good with me. It was my turn to drive, and I was kind of nervous to. I'd driven before, but those were small cars. Not a huge thing like this. Macy rolled her eyes at me and told me it was easy.

I pulled out and headed for the highway, Derek telling me where to go. I could hear Macy and Kyle whispering to each other in the back seat. I kept one hand on the wheel, the other on the gear shift. Derek moved his hand to put it on top of mine. I blushed but kept my eyes on the road.

"Turn right," He said, pointing at the next intersection. I nodded, then followed his orders. We got on the highway and immediately hit traffic. I groaned and started tapping my fingers on the wheel. I turned on the radio, just not that loud. The Sea Of Love by Cat Power came on, filling my head with the time me and mom heard it while setting up for my birthday party, and started slow dancing. I swallowed back the tears and kept my eyes on the road, not wanting to meet Derek's eyes, which I could feel on my face.

Finally the song changed to a newer one, which guaranteed they wouldn't remind me of mom or Aunt Lauren.

We crept along slowly. This is _not _gonna take two hours.

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter! I'm working on a valentines day special atm so stayed tuned! It's going to be a completely different story, not a chapter added, that way other characters are in it and everything. I'm going to have it with everyones pint of view hopefully, or at least a few i.e. Chloe, Derek, Macy, Kyle, Jason, Meghan, and Holly. Possibly Tori and Simon as well, but we'll see. Later Gatorz!**


	13. Boom! Nightmare

**Chapter 13 3 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hollie: Whatchya doin?**

**Me: Just washing the green off my body.**

**Hollie: Whaaat?**

**Me: I was bored, so i painted myself green and started acting like a brocoli.**

**Hollie: You got that from Facebook likes.**

**Me: You got your mom from facebook likes.**

**Hollie: Whoa not nice!**

**Me: Whatevs.**

**Hollie: Gay.**

**Me: You know how I know your gay?**

**Hollie: How?**

**Me: You don't write Darkest Powers books.**

**Hollie: You write fanfics, so I guess your gay too.**

**Me: Touche**

_**Chloe POV**_

We arrived at the new safe house about three hours later. I'd made it through the drive, but all I wanted to do was lie curled up in a ball on a bed in my fuzzy pyjamas. I pulled into the circle drive, then hit the car in park. Macy hopped out of the car excitedly, grabbed her bag from the trunk and bounded inside. Andrew's car was already parked, which meant Simon and Tye were back too. I grabbed my backpack and walked lazily inside, as slow as I could.

Derek walked beside me, not talking, but knowing his presence would somewhat distract me. I said goodbye to him when I decided on a room. He took the one next to me just in case I ever needed him - or he needed me. I asked him about the change but he shook his head and said it wouldn't be soon. I shook it off and closed the door. The sun streamed through the dusty blinds, leaving lines on the faded blue rug. I threw my bag to the foot of the bed, and started digging through for pyjamas. When I finally found them, I pulled them on, then settled onto the old looking bed. It was comfy, and I buried myself deeper into the pillow.

_**Third Person POV**_

The wind blew the old swing back and forth. _Creak, creak, creak. _Chloe lifted up her white dress - complete with red stripes - and sat down. Her died red hair was curly, and she had a pink rose behind her ear. White ribbons twisted up her shins, the bottom of each, a perfect two-inch white heel.

The trees were bare of leaves and the sky was cloudy, but the air was warm, mild even. Chloe hummed Drops Of Jupiter to herself as a light breeze brushed her hair around, making it messy. Strong and warm arms wrapped around her, a head resting on her shoulder.

"You look gorgeous, my love," She turned her head around and was met by emerald green eyes. Derek leaned down and kissed her shoulder, making Chloe blush deeply.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream cut through the beautiful scene. The sky erupted with thunder and lightning, and harsh cold winds began to blow. Chloe whipped her head around looking for the source of the scream, but the field was melting away, turning into what seemed like hell. She looked down at her dress, which was slipping away to reveal black tights, a black shirt, and knee high, three inch boots. Derek unwrapped his arms from around her, shaking his head.

She locked eyes with him, but he shook his head again, then strode away, the shadows taking every trace of his body. She kept her face straight, not daring to show the fear and betrayal that she felt. She walked towards the short dark figure that stood across the cave from her. Her heels clicked, her hair swayed in the long ponytail it had become, and the shadowy figured disappeared as Chloe came within five feet. She turned in circles, trying to find the person again, but came up short. Cruel laughing echoed through the cave, taunting her.

"Who's there?" Chloe screamed. More laughing came at the fear in her voice. "Show yourself!" Chloe made the fear disappear, and the laughing stopped.

"You don't want to see me little girl," the voice was deep and raspy, but definitely a female. "I'm your living nightmare."

"I am not a little girl!" Chloe screamed back at the voice. She turned in another circle and found the figure again, the silhouette leaning up against a wall. She ran towards it, catching the arm as they tried to escape. It was bone thin, and ice cold. Chloe looked down at her hand to the persons arm. It was still black, as if they were in shadow, but Chloe could see her fingers wrapped around the black nothing. "What…"

"There's no explanation needed," the voice was softer down. They tried to wrench their arm free, but Chloe tightened her grip.

"Who are you?" she asked again. The person relaxed a tiny bit, but Chloe could still feel the tension coming off the blackness.

"That's not important," The black silhouette moved closer, now whispering in Chloe's ear. "What's important, is who are you?" The thing disappeared instantly, leaving Chloe clutching nothing. A blow hit her in the stomach, taking the breath from her. She stumbled a bit, but caught her balance. Another hit her behind the knees, and she started to fall through a new hole in the floor. While falling, the third blow hit her behind the head, knocking her unconscious, bringing her sleeping self back to reality.

_**Chloe POV**_

I bolted upright, hand on my chest trying to stop my racing heart beat. Sweat dripped off the tip of my nose, and I wiped it away with my other hand. I took deep breaths and glanced around my new room. My eyes fell onto the tall, dark shape that blocked my doorway. I let out a squeak and buried myself into the covers, willing the nightmare to disappear. I heard what ever it was cross the room and lean over me. My heart rate sped up and I squeezed my eyes shut. A warm hand grabbed my arm and rolled me over. I opened one eye, and was met by a shocking green stare.

"Oh!" I threw the covers off and sat up. "S-sorry," I blushed and looked at my hands. That's humiliating, mistaking Derek for a nightmare. Oops.

"It's okay," he brushed a few strands of hair behind my ears. I sighed and leaned into him. He sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tight. I shifted myself into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. He ran one hand through my hair, and his thumb on the other hand rubbing up and down on my arm.

_**Macy POV**_

Oh. My. God. Holly needs to shut the hell up! Like seriously? Dude, no one cares if you saw a poster about Down With Webster. If it was the real band, than yea cool. But a freaking poster? That's like ten months old? Pssh. I rolled my eyes and plopped myself onto the couch next to one of the girls, Ellie, who had been here for about eight months. Andrew, Courtney, and the other adult, Joseph, were starting to talk about O'Neill, and how we'd be starting within a week. I rolled my eyes and sat back for the boring news.

**A/N: The end of that chapter. dont mind if im not updating alot. we're working on a major projet at school, and im writing my own book soooo :P later gatorz**


	14. School, Que dramatic eye roll

**Finally, here's chapter fourteen! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Macy: Heyyo!**

**Me: Hi. Want to see something amazing?**

**Macy: YES!**

**Me: Bam! Chapter 14!**

**Macy: OOH! I'm amazed, and I don't get amazed easily! WOW! A blue car!**

**Me: Don't steal stuff from the Simpsons, that's plagiarism!**

**Macy: Don't steal from Kelley Armstrong!**

**Me: Have I not made this clear? I do **_**NOT **_**own DP.**

* * *

_**Derek POV**_

We've been at the safe house for a week now. It hasn't been very exciting to be honest. The people here are cool, and I have to admit, Canadian accents are pretty awesome. Though I don't get why on TV shows they make their accents seem so much heavier than they actually are. But I do think it's funny when they say Eh.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. Back to school. Well, new school. I knocked on Chloe's door and she came out. She was wearing her favourite pair of Guess jeans, a blue Aeropostale shirt, and her green hoodie. Her red hair was pulled into pigtails with a white clip holding her bangs back. As always, she looked beautiful.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked her after she closed her door.

"I think if I didn't, you would've already known," she rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway. She was right, I would've known if she didn't sleep okay, but I ask anyway.

"Is that a yes, or a no?" I teased her and she laughed.

"A yes," she slipped her hand through mine and we walked out the front door, across the street, and onto the grounds of our new school.

Some kids coming off the bus, surprisingly, didn't have their jaws to the ground while they looked at me. Most just gave me a once over and shrugged. Only a few stared for a second longer, then shook their heads and mutter unintelligible words about basketball. Figures. Macy and Kyle came up, Macy bumping Chloe with her hip.

"Excited?" Macy was practically jumping.

"Not really," Chloe rolled her eyes and I grunted. "I don't need to ask to know you are."

Macy laughed. "Yea," she hiked her backpack higher on her shoulder. "I haven't gone to school in like…" she drummed two fingers on her lip. "Three years? I think that's right."

"Have fun," I mumbled. No school for three years? Good luck trying to keep up. Macy scooted around Chloe and planted herself in front of me, crossing her arms. She wasn't as short as Chloe, but I was still taller than her.

"Excuse me," she started, staring me down. I fixed her with my best glower, but this girl has been through a lot, so she didn't even flinch. "But I was the straight A plus student at my old school. I was already taking grade nine math in grade seven. People were even thinking I should've started grade ten the next September. I would've loved that. But I got hospitalized with cheery old Dr. Davidoff," his voice dripped with hate and disgust at the man's name. "So my future didn't happen. I'm pleased to be normal this year. Going into grade ten, already knowing everything I need to, even though I missed three years. Beat that wolf boy." She nodded her head and shifted her wait.

I smirked at her poor set up. "I take college level. In everything. Since grade five." I snorted as she screwed up her face and she uncrossed her arms, stomping over Kyle. I could see he was trying not crack up as she tugged him through the front doors of the school. When she was gone, Chloe burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "That funny, huh?"

"Hell yes!" I'd never heard her cuss before, and it surprised me. The bell rang and I grabbed her hand.

"C'mon shorty, you're gonna be late."

_**Chloe POV**_

Andrew managed to pull some strings with the school, so we all had a class with at least one of the others. My first class was with Derek, Holly, and Macy. It was funny to watch them fight lightly this morning as if they'd known each other for years. But like I've said before, it's Macy. I found my locker that the office had given me. It was in a row of unused ones, so they said that us - aka the ones who came up from buffalo if you don't know what I mean - are going to be there.

I just wanted to check out the combo before I headed to class. It's not like I had anything to put in there yet. Well, nothing that I had enough time to put up. I played with the combo a few times, as did Tori, who's locker was beside mine. Holly was on the other side of me, then Macy and Kyle. The others were on Tori's left. Tori kept grunting, not getting the combo. I helped her out and she finally got it. She thanked me then tried herself again for few times, finally getting it. I grabbed Holly and Macy's elbows and we headed for the stairs for the third floor for Latin. God I hate Latin.

We arrived just as the teacher was just taking attendance. He finished and then took the slips we got from the office.

"Macy Penny, Holly Pluité, Derek Slitter, and Chloe Samuels." He read our fake names off the sheet. We nodded in turn at our names. "I'm Mr. Leach, welcome to Latin." he turned and announced us to the class. He handed us a textbook and a notebook, then turned to the black board.

The only seats left were two at the front, and two at the back. Macy whispered in my ear, then grabbed Holly's elbow and they took the two front desks. I mentally shook my head and sighed. I set my books down on the desk at the back, Derek setting his down beside me, then sliding into the chair. Two girls by the window had checked him out as he walked by them, but he acted like he hadn't noticed.

I knew Derek felt uncomfortable without all those sweaters he used to wear back at Lyle House, but when we went on the run, all he had were the clothes on his back. Courtney had insisted on him getting rid of it, since it was stained beyond washing repairs. He protested but eventually gave in. So now he was stuck in his t-shirts, and the hoodie I made him get in buffalo. The dark blue colour really made his eyes brighter.

I didn't even realize I was studying him until he snapped his fingers in my face. I mumbled an apology, and starting to focus on the actual class. Mr. Leach was a pretty funny teacher. He kept going on about how retarded some Latin myths were and some of their traditions, but even with that, I still learned more than I did back in Buffalo. Mainly because it wasn't boring. The bell rang seventy five minuets later, and surprisingly, those minuets weren't spent over me agonizing, staring the clock down, willing it to move.

I picked up the textbook and notebook, and headed to my locker. I plopped them in and waited for Tori so we could head off to English. She hadn't arrived by the time the second bell had rung, so I figured she was flirting with some guy. I walked up beside Kyle, and asked him if he had seen Tori, since they had their last class together.

"Yea, flirting with some guy named Jordan," I rolled my eyes and the two of us didn't bother waiting for Tori and we jogged down the stairs to English.

**

* * *

**

When the bell rang at the end of the day, I realized that maybe, going back to school won't be so bad. I mean, like all the people here are so… excepting. Well most people. No one made fun of my stutter, no one gaped at Derek, and no one questioned why thirteen new kids just… showed up. I asked Jesse about it when I got back to the safe house. She just shrugged and walked up to her room. She was one of the Canadian girls here. Like Macy, she was a multi-supernatural, though not really the same type. Macy was able to detect simple things, while Jesse was more up in your business.

She could read your mind, feel and control your emotions and dreams, and knew your deepest secrets. And also like Macy, she had a beauty that didn't suit her personality. Macy was so kind, funny, _alive_. While she looked so edgy, with her black hair, leather jackets, and high boots and sneakers. Jesse was similar, though different. She had short blonde hair, dressed like a complete snob, and had a nose stud. I expected her to be like Tori when I'd first met her. But she's extremely shy.

I finished my homework alone in my room, trying to figure things out. I wanted to explore the house some since I finally had the time to now. I said wanted, doesn't mean it happened. Someone grabbed me around the waist and I was pulled into a dark room.

**A/N: So I finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took a while! D: But thanks to Hollie who made me do it. Next chapter might take a while since I have school again next week. Truthfully, I only got this done because it was March Break and I had nothing to do… so ya! Hope you enjoyed, and once again, I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**And here's a youtube link to a video I made for Macy: /watch?v=S852VJ-mAZY you just have to add youtube and stuff to it, then it's all good!**

**If you have any suggestions for any other characters that I made up for a video, let me know in the reviews! Thanks guys (:**


	15. Riley? WTF!

**Sorry for lack of Simon as I just realised I kind of dropped him… But this chapter I can't really have him in because of his diabeticness ;)**

**Anywhoooo Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, you're writing your own story. Finally. You can stop taking over mine!**

**Squirt: Yea, haha. Sorry, I just want to control my character.**

**Me: Do I get a character?**

**Squirt: (eats raisins) nom nom. Nope. You're not special enough. Sorry.**

**Me: MERF! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DON'T EVEN OWN DP! IF KELLEY ARMSTRONG KNEW ME SHE'D PUT ME IN HER STORY!**

**Squirt: Calm down, calm down. Neither do you! (Spills raisins)**

**Me: Good job. You spilled the fuckin' raisins. Now we can't eat them.**

**Squirt: Merf.**

**Yupp we're so cool, we just eat raisins randomly.**

**Too cool 4 school!**

_**Chloe POV**_

I thrashed wildly as the arms pulled me closer.

"Calm down Chloe, it's just me." I flipped my head around and was met by Macy's amused stare. A light flicked on and I look around the room. Derek and Cam (he's a volo half-demon) were sitting on the bed, Tori was leaned up against the wall by the window, Jesse, Ellie, and Stephan were sitting on the floor by the closet, and Kyle, Meghan, Kylie, Jason, Valerie and Chad were sitting on the other bed.

"What's going on?" I asked when Macy let me go. I rubbed my arm where she had gripped me too tight.

"We want donuts, but Andrew and Joseph won't let us go since we have school tomorrow," Tori explained, as she started to open the window. "Courtney's rented an apartment, so if she was here, she'd let us go, but she clearly isn't so we're sneaking out." She hoisted the window up all the way and swung her leg over the side. "Um… Anyone got a ladder?"

"One in the closet," Ellie said, while she stood up, brushing off her sweats. She was like me, a Necromancer. It gave me comfort that I wasn't alone.

"Where's the place we're going?" I asked. I snuck a glance at Derek, who was walking over to the closet to get the ladder.

"Just in the foyer of the hospital," Stephan answered. He was a werewolf as well, and I could tell it was making Derek nervous. His mate was Jesse, and they never really drifted farther than fifty feet from each other, so no wonder she was coming. She wasn't the type for sneaking out.

"I'm guessing you guys sneak out a lot," Macy said, helping Derek with the ladder. "Since you have the ladder all ready in your closet."

"Yea this is the sneak out room," Ellie winked and threw the rope ladder over the side of the window. "Down quick!"

Tori started down the ladder, followed by Ellie. I was the second to last out, Stephan hitting the lights and closing the window. The ladder didn't reach all the way down, so I'd have to jump. Derek reassured me that he'd catch me, and I leapt. It was only about five feet, nothing more than jumping off the slide at a playground, but I'd never done that when I was little. He set me down, and I heard Stephan's light thud come from behind us as he hopped down. We walked down the small quiet street. It was good that the safe house was right beside the hospital, which meant we'd probably be sneaking out quite a lot, since the hospital had a Pizza Pizza, and a Tim Horton's, which Jesse said was a coffee shop. That's probably where we were going, since they probably have donuts.

It only took about two minuets to finally get in, with the stupid revolving doors they had. I just got a French Vanilla, and a chocolate dip donut. I sat at a double table with Derek. He ate his pretty fast while just nibbled mine. It was really good I have to admit. We sat in silence while the others chattered lightly, the only sound in the otherwise quiet cafeteria. I shivered and hugged my sweater tighter around me. Derek got up and sat on the bench beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and laid my head down on his shoulder. I remembered that one trip my mom and I had took that one summer to Nova Scotia, and I remember the coffee shop called Tim Horton's where I had gotten a chocolate chip muffin. I closed my eyes, trying to rid the thought from mind. Derek sensed my tenseness and rubbed a thumb up and down my arm. I wanted to leave so I stood. Derek followed me back to the house. He hoisted me up and I started to climb.

"How do I open the window?" I whispered to him.

"Beats me." I glared down at him, to find he was still on the ground. I turned my attention back to the window. I tried to lift it, but it was locked. I heard him stifle a laugh. "If you knew it was locked, why did you even help me up?" I climbed back down and he caught me when I jumped.

"I wanted an excuse to catch you again," he smiled. A real smile. That lit up his gorgeous green eyes. I stretched up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, and I felt my iPod in my pocket. I pulled it out, and searched through my songs, settling on Drops Of Jupiter. I put a bud in my ear, the other in his. He gave me a questioning look.

"Since we both missed our semi-formal," I played the song and I wrapped my arms around his neck again.

And so we danced. I rested my head on his chest. Even after the song ended, and a fast one came on, we still slow danced.

**YY**

The others didn't come back for almost ten minuets. They found me and Derek sitting up against the side of the house, our hands intertwined as we had a thumb war. Macy shrugged and sat down beside us, declaring she'd play winner. Stephan handed the key to Jesse, then hoisted her up to unlock the window. Once we were all in, we sat in awkward silence, looking from one to the other. And eventually we were laughing for no reason. Andrew came in and just looked at us, rolling around on the floor of an unused room. He just shrugged and muttered something about "teen hormones" and walked off. It made us laugh more. And that was our Monday night.

_**Holly POV **_**(A/N: Have I even done a Holly POV yet? Aha)**

Second day at O'Neill. Not that I mind. Well I kind of do, cause it's school and all… I brushed my teeth carefully, making sure I didn't get toothpaste on my favourite band shirt. When I finished, I slipped my red and silver peace necklace over my head and took the stairs two at a time and out the door. I ran up behind Macy and jumped on her back, making my classic "Raahh!" She didn't fall, she normally didn't, and if she did, she was taking a hundred pound girl with her. She wrapped her hands under my legs and hoisted me up higher on her back.

"What's up Hollister?" She asked me, as she headed toward Kyle.

"Nothing," I rested my head on her head, inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo. "You hair smells good." I giggled at my typical saying when I was getting piggybacked.

"That's nice," I could hear the smile in her voice. We reached Kyle and he gave us a question look.

"KYYYYYLEEEEEEE!" I jumped off Macy's back and tackled him, sending him to the ground, which is surprising since I'm 5 foot, nothing compared to him, who's 6 foot something. My hair flew in my mouth a few times while I pretended to punch him and a few kids stared at us like we were crazy. Whatevs, I was born crazy. Eventually I heard the bell ring. I jumped off him, linked arms with Macy, and we skipped off to class. I'm being serious, we were skipping while we sung the Wizard of Oz.

**YY**

I sat at the lunch table between Macy and Chloe. The others being stupid, saying I was lame cause I skipped sneaking out last night so I could finish the crap load of homework I got from the stupid History teacher. They didn't seem to care that Simon didn't go, they were still fawning over him. Lucky bastard has a "real excuse" to miss sneaking out. I heard my name being called, but I couldn't place who was yelling it, and where they were. Finally, I landed on a guy with messy blonde hair, and green eyes. Familiar green eyes… He couldn't have been much taller than me, maybe 5 foot 3. He walked over to me, smiling goofily as he came.

"Hey," he started when he was less than 5 feet away. "I thought it was you!"

"Huh?" I stared stupidly at his familiar face, trying to place where I'd seen him before.

"It's me, Riley," He laughed at my expression. "We used to be friends back in grade seven before you disappeared."

"Oh, hey!" I smiled once I remembered him. Our lockers were beside each others, and I had a huge crush on him back then, and it seems I still do, since I have butterflies in my stomach, something I hadn't had in a while. "How you doing?"

"It's all good," He pulled up a chair from the table beside us and squeezed in between me and Chloe. "How about you?"

"Great," I smiled again. I looked at Macy. "Shoot! This is Macy" I gestured to her and she waved while flashing her classic, stupid grin. "Chloe," I gestured beside him.

"Hey," She smiled slightly at him then continued to pick her turkey sandwich.

"Kyle, and Derek." I gestured to the guys. "Guys this is Riley, we went to school together back in grade seven."

"What are you doing in Canada?" Riley asked suddenly. "I noticed you yesterday, but I wasn't sure it was you."

"I was going to ask the same you," I laughed. "But I moved in with Jesse - do you know her?"

"Yea she's in my Math class," he smiled slightly. "What are you doing with them?"

"We're on the run from evil doctors with guns and needles that try to hospitalize us every time we blow something up," Macy said with a roll of her eyes. Riley laughed thinking she was kidding. She wasn't.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, trying to get the spot light off me. To be honest, I don't know how to explain why I'm in Canada to a normal person. I wasn't expecting to see anyone I knew.

"Mom's worked changed again," he waved it off with an eye roll.

"How did you recognize me?" I asked, remembering I didn't ask that before.

"The shirt you were wearing," he pointed to the one I was wearing today. "You were always into band shirts and skinny jeans. And your hair. You never once wore it up, even though it was long." He smiled again and my heart melted a bit.

"Oh," I said stupidly. The lunch bell rang and he scraped back his chair.

"See you around?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yea," I breathed out heavily. "Yea, you will."

"Awesome," he turned and walked back over to his friends, and I walked away smiling, Maybe life is get better on the snowier side.

**A/N: So that's Chapter 15! (You're welcome Hollie!) BTW Check out her story, it's called The Returning! It pree cool so far. If you can't find it, her username's TeamDDubs so look her up! I love her first chapter, so give it a try! Love you girl 3**


	16. Oh Shiz

**Well here is Chapter 16! WootWoot! And I'll make sure Simon's in this chapter -.- Also going to have a MAJOR story turn in here, so make sure you read it all! Also, a bit more Chlerek, so hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Person: Would you like to buy a goat? Only $4! And if you throw in extra dollar, you can get a chicken!**

**Me: I'd rather own Darkest Powers.**

**Person: FREE SHIPPING!**

**Me: Well in that case…**

**Aha prank calls are fun! (:**

_**Simon POV**_

"Didja hear about the dance tomorrow?" Cam muttered from the couch beside me, his mouth full of popcorn. I could see Holly sneaking glances at him from across the room, though she was hiding it pretty well.

"What dance?" I answered lazily. I had been half asleep in the awkward silence. I felt kind of bad, because I had interrupted the conversation the two of them were having. But they understood, knowing I had to get away from the wrath of Tori.

"Cyber," Cam scratched behind his ear. "It's this dance at a hall by the airport.

"This town has an airport?" From what I'd seen of the town, the place was mostly known for the car plant they had.

"Yea, not a big one, but it's an airport."

"Oh," I answered dumbly. "I actually think I heard some girls in my science class talking about it,"

"Yea," he pulled the beanie he was wearing over his eyes. "G'night."

I shook my head and rested back into the couch as well. Holly had her feet tucked under her as she read The Agency. Her eyebrows were screwed up, as if she didn't understand something she read. It seemed kind of strange, since she had passed yesterdays history test without trouble, or class for over three years. She looked up and met my eyes. She forced a smile and motioned me over. I got up lazily and sat in the chair beside her.

"What's up?" she slid her bookmark in her book and closed it, then folded her hands in her lap, like she had to say something important.

"I want to go to that dance," she answered simply. "Do you think Andrew will let us?"

"Yea," Cam grunted from across the room "They always let us go."

"The question is will Derek let us?" I muttered under my breath.

"Will Derek let you what?" the man himself walked into the room.

"This dance at some place by an airport?" I rolled my eyes and countiued. "I want to go."

"Have fun with that then." he strode back out the room. Did he seriously let me off that easy? I ran after him.

"Are you seriously letting me off that easy?" I half-yelled for no reason. "Where's the Derek Souza I know? Why are you not putting up a fight, bro?"

"Cause there's nothing to worry about here in Canada," he said. Wow, what happened to Derek? Why isn't he yelling about how unsafe it is? Did he just say there's nothing to worry about? Huh?

"B-b-b-b-b t-t-th uh…" I ran out of things to say. Seriously, what happened to Derek?

"Simon, just let it go," He turned around and met my eyes. "Go! Have fun, try and lead a normal life."

"It's kind of hard to lead a normal life while living in a different country." I muttered under my breath as I walked towards the stairs and up to my room to sleep.

**A/N: This isn't the end of the chapter, but it may be the end of Simon POV. Their boring. I don't like Simon, I wish he'd go die in a hole. -.-**

_**Chloe POV**_

Tori was dragging me, Macy, and Holly out of the safe house, and I mean _dragging._

"Where are we going?" Holly sighed impatiently for the umpteenth time.

"We're checking out the city." Tori informed us again. We kept asking because she never told us exactly _where _we were going.

We waited at the bus stop, waiting for a bus that was ten minuets late. We boarded and started heading around what I thought was a small town. Turns out there's an airport, train station, about fifty McDonalds, a college, almost fifteen different high schools, huge mall, even bigger downtown, and a lot of suburban development. We didn't talk much on the bus, little chit chat. It almost felt like we were on the run again, though it felt weird without Simon and Derek. We got off the bus just outside the farm part of town.

"Busses don't go that far up," Holly guessed, eyeing the intersection. We were standing across the street from a school, and behind us - shocker - more suburban development. We had taken about five different busses, each led us around the city, and two took us to a town called Ajax.

"Where to?" Tori asked, kicking at the stones with the toe of her shoe.

"Well didn't O'neill say we need forty hours of community service to graduate?" I asked.

"Our whole entire lives should count," Tori muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Continue?"

"Well what about there?" I pointed at the school across the road. "It's almost graduation time, we could see if they need help with set up. And we're doing our exams next week right?" Tori answered with a nod of her head. "Well when we're not in school, we could help out there! Help stock books, help out kindergarten teachers, gym classes, anything!"

"Who says it's an elementary school?" Tori asked, crossing her arms. I could tell little kids weren't her thing.

"Um, the sign right there." Holly pointed to the bigger part of the school, where it had the listed name.

"Fine," Tori started scrolling through her iPhone. "Next bus back to the safe house is supposed to come in five minuets. Shall we go?"

"Okay," Holly answered, and skipped off to the bus stop Tori said to go to. "We have a P.A. day tomorrow, don't we?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Yea, so teachers can prepare for exams," Tori answered.

Eventually the bus came, and we boarded, heading back "home" after almost six hours on nothing but busses.

**YY**

**A/N: Kay so it's the next day in this next part, starting from Chloe waking up. Okay? Okay.**

I shot up, my arms and legs tangled in the covers. I struggled against them, but it resulted in me crashing to the floor, one leg still tangled in the scratchy sheets of my safe-house bed. I bit my lip to keep from squealing from the slight pain. My shaking hands eventually got my leg free, and I collapsed on the floor, back of my hand on my forehead, eyes closed, and my breathing rapid. No, I didn't have a nightmare, but I heard the biggest crash just come from downstairs. My breathing eventually slowed back to normal and I got up. I brushed the dirt and dust from my pyjama pants, and went to the washroom to run cold water over my face. As soon as I was two steps away from my room, another crash came from downstairs, which reminded me of my startled wake up. I ran as fast as my sleepy legs would take me down the stairs. I burst through the kitchen door to see a dead body climbing over a chair, and Kylie throwing another one at it.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Ellie yelled, eyes closed tight, hands in fists at her sides. "I just said 'I saw a dead hobo yesterday' and all of a sudden… He decides it's time to join the party!" I loved her way of trying to make a joke out of it while her voice was dead serious. "Gagh! I can't release him! I've been trying for over ten minuets!" She opened her eyes and sighed. I stared at the dead body for a second, then closed my eyes slightly. I heard the thump of his body hit the floor.

"Finally!" Kylie shouted, third chair in hand.

"T-t-that w-w-wasn't m-me…" she stared curiously at the body.

"Welcome," I smiled when they both looked up and jumped, as if just realizing I was there.

"B-but m-my n-necromancer teacher s-said the p-person who r-raised them is t-the only p-person who c-can s-send t-them b-back!" She stared blankly at a wall for a few minuets. I shrugged.

"I think you guys should be more worried about making sure those chairs aren't broken before Andrew and Joe see," Derek grumbled as he walked into the room. "I'll take it outside. Chloe, you wanna come?"

"Uh…" I stared down at the body. The maggots crawling out of his shoulder were giving me the heeby jeebies. "I guess,"

Derek nodded, then picked the body up, swung him over his shoulder, then started out the back door, me following slowly behind. We walked out the back gate that led into the light forest that surrounded the house and hospital. We headed out until the forest got thicker, where Derek knelt down and sniffed the ground.

"Here should be good," he said. I nodded, then got down on my knees. "Shit, we need a shovel."

"Can't we just leave him?" I asked. He shook his head. I used my hands and began to dig a small hole.

Derek set the body down and began to help. "Was it you who raised him?" He glanced up slightly at me.

"No, I was sleeping," I gave him a questioning look.

"Did you sleep okay?" He folded his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Yea, I slept fine," I brushed a hair out of my face, smearing dirt across my cheek. He reached up as if he was going to brush it away, then thought again and brought his hand back down. "Derek? What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Ellie was right. The only person who can release the soul, is the person who raised them."

"But it couldn't have been me!" I threw my hands up. "I was fast asleep! They woke me up throwing chairs!"

"Chloe, calm down." Derek placed a hand on my hand. "You weren't sleeping, you were dazed."

"Huh?"

"You woke up last night from a nightmare," he explained. "I stayed with you the rest of the night, and you never went back to sleep. You probably heard Ellie and Kylie go by on their way down for breakfast - they were talking about the homeless guy - and that's probably when you unknowingly raised him."

"Then how come I don't remember, Derek?" I stood up, having my joy at looking down on him.

"I…" He looked down at his hands. "I don't know."

"Well that's just great!" I half yelled. "When Derek Souza doesn't know, we're all fucked!" Derek shot his head up, a smile playing on his lips, and an eyebrow raised. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around.

"No, when Derek Souza doesn't know, he figures it out." He smiled fully and I couldn't help but smiling back. I leaned up on my tip toes a bit, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Chloe?" I heard someone whisper from behind me. Derek was still smiling down at me, which made me wonder why he didn't hear it. I went rigid, and unwrapped my arms slowly from Derek's neck. He gave me a questioning look, and I turned around slowly.

"Liz?"

**A/N: And finally the end ! Cliffy here for you guys, and maybe… I'll take my time updating! HA!**


	17. Like a Boss

**Chapter 14 here yo!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fatty: Flazz you!**

**Me: Go flazz Mackenzie!**

**Fatty: Go flazz yourself!**

**Me: Save my duck!**

**Fatty: Merf! You don't own Darkest Powers!**

**Me: **criez****

**Aww… Music class.**

_**Chloe POV**_

_Previously:_

_"Chloe?" I heard someone whisper from behind me. Derek was still smiling down at me, which made me wonder why he didn't hear it. I went rigid, and unwrapped my arms slowly from Derek's neck. He gave me a questioning look, and I turned around slowly._

_"Liz?"_

"Hi Chloe." Liz walked a little bit closer, her long blonde hair swinging. She stopped about two feet away, hands resting down at her sides.

"Liz is here?" Derek asked, wrapping his hands around my arms.

"Yea," I breathed out, giving a slight laugh. "It's so good to see you,"

"You too," She smiled widely and closed the distance, giving me an awkward ghost hug. She pick up a stick and poked Derek with it a few times, her way of greeting him.

"Liz," Derek warned. She poked him hard between the shoulder blades. "Liz, stop!" He grabbed the stick and swung it across the small clearing. Little did he know he flung Liz with it. I laughed at her as she stood up, giving Derek the death look.

"Tell him he's soooo dead," I laughed and relayed her message.

"So, why are you here Liz?" I asked after she stopped throwing stones at Derek.

"I followed you," she came in front of me, staring at me with her smile lighting up her face. "I couldn't find you in Buffalo, so I followed you, and found you here!"

"Oh," I smiled back. "We're going off for community service today, so if you want to stay, there's a girl named Ellie here you could talk to,"

"Okay!" Liz followed us back to the house. Tori squealed when she heard Liz was there. I left Liz and Ellie to talk. I bounded up the stairs and changed into my comfiest jeans, a black Old Navy shirt, and the green sweater. I pulled my red hair into a ponytail, brushing my bangs off to the side like I was now normally doing.

A small rap came from the door and I stepped from the dresser, taking one last look at how I looked, then swung my door open. Macy's eyes gleamed in the sunlight that was drifting through the window in my room. She was wearing her favourite black skinny jeans, a green Phineas and Ferb shirt, and her black hair was down natural, which was a shocker.

"Hola!" She gave a small wave.

"Hey," I headed to the washroom to brush my teeth. She talked lightly about homework and teachers.

"WHOA!" Holly ran by the washroom, then slipped on a piece of rug. Me and Macy poked our heads out to laugh at her. She stood up, brushed off her grey wash jeans, straightened out her Aeropostale sweater, then started walking briskly towards the stairs. We followed her down, then sat at the table, listening to Kylie rant on about nothing. Simon announced that Tori wasn't waking up before nine am and to leave without her.

I found Derek in the study and asked if he wanted to come instead. He eventually agreed and we set off for the school.

_**Macy POV**_

We walked down the road to the school, joking off about Holly's slip and Ellie's hobo. I was not a happy camper when I heard Kylie throwing chairs at seven in the fire trucking morning. Because today is a P.A. Day. And that means sleeping in. We got to the school, and walked through the front doors into what I think was the office.

"Can I help you?" a fifty something woman from behind a desk looked at us boredly.

"Um…" Chloe started, well the rest of us looked at the lame posters littering the walls. "We were wondering if there's anything for us to do to get our forty hours of community service?"

"I think the grade seven and eights are having a dance this afternoon," she dialled a few buttons on her phone then picked up. "Hello? Ms. Terry?" pause. "No," she gave a small laugh. "I was wondering if you need a setup crew for the dance this afternoon?" pause. "Well I have four high school students here looking for their forty hours," pause. "Um…" she covered the receiver "What school are you guys from?"

"O'Neill," Chloe and Holly said at the same time. The lady relayed our message, then gave us directions to the room we needed to go to.

It wasn't hard to find the room, the school was fairly small. Chloe knocked, and Holly looked through the window, trying to make her movements unsuspicious. A perky woman answered the door. She looked to be in her thirties, with curly brown and red hair, tied back with an elastic band. She was wearing a white leather vest over a black t-shirt, and grey wash boot cut jeans that were carefully tucked into her Uggs.

"Hi!" She greeted us. She smiled, making her green and copper eyes crinkle behind her glasses. "I'm Ms. Terry. I'm guessing you're my set-up crew?"

"Yea," Chloe returned the smile "I'm Chloe. This is Macy, Holly, and Derek." We nodded as our names were spoken.

"Great," Ms. Terry beckoned us into the room. "The kids just need to finish their assignment, then it's lunch."

"Lunch at ten thirty?" I asked dumbly. She laughed.

"We start at eight o'clock, and most of our students bus in." I nodded even though it didn't make sense.

Ten minuets later, the bell rang. The kids in the class - I'm guessing seventh graders - filed out. waited a few more minuets before leading us out of the room. The halls were crowded, kids screaming to the person beside them, just to be heard. A few girls "accidentally" bumped into Derek, blushed, then headed to the crammed together lockers. The school looked like someone just threw some shit together and called it a school. We pushed through the tight hallways, and eventually made it to what I think was the gym. Sure, the gym had a stage, and a supply closet for equipment, but other than that, it just looked like an oversized classroom. There was a blackboard and white board set up on the right side of the door, chairs stacked by the door leading to the stage, some benches up against the far wall, and a small picture of the schools mascot pinned to the supply closet door. How they expected to hold a dance in here, I have no idea. lead us up to the stage, where she set up a table towards the front. She said there'd be a sound system coming done soon, along with a students iPod. She showed us all the little plug ins. When the sound system came down, she had Derek lug it onto the table, and helped me and Holly connect it. After that, she gave us a box of green streamers and strings of lights.

"St. Patricks day dance," she beamed a smile then left us to decorate. Me and Holly went bouncing around the gym, stringing the lights along the walls. A couple of girls down, introduced themselves as Michaela and Viviane, then headed to the stage to test out the music. They played the beginning of a few songs, then when Ke$ha's Tik Tok came on, me and Holly looked at each other, then busted into the lyrics. We grabbed streamers from Chloe, tied them around our heads, then paraded around the gym, punching the air. The two eight graders stared at us dumbly, but eventually they were singing too. Chloe joined us as well, while Derek just stared at us, amusement playing on his lips.

"Aw, c'mon Derek!" I ran over and hooked my elbow with his. "Join the party!" I whooped then started dancing again.

"I think you should save your energy for tonight, Mace," Holly laughed.

"Why?" I jumped a few more times.

"Cyber," Holly smiled then went back to the lights. I sighed as I remembered the dance tonight. I followed Holly with the lights.

About an hour later, when we were sitting on the stage, goofing off by timing how fast each of us could run the length of the gym - Derek won of course - kids starting flowing through the gym doors. That was our cue to hit the lights and start the music. The dance was pretty lame, I hoped Cyber was better.

_**Holly POV **_

"I'm grabbing a bagel before I start getting ready," I announced, walking through the front doors towards the kitchen.

"Remember to eat it like a boss!" Macy yelled after me. I heard her bound up the stairs. I shook my head while smiling, then went and grabbed a bagel.

After eating it - like a boss - I headed upstairs to shower.

**YY **

Me and Tori entered the hall, the bass throbbing beneath our feet. I giggled when Tori left and started flirting with some guy. I found Chloe with the other girls in a giant group. We fist pumped. We jumped. We laughed as we fell over each other. A slow song eventually came on, and the girls dispersed to go dance. I propped myself up against a wall, running the hem of my shirt between my thumb and finger. I searched the crowd of couples nervously. My eyes finally landed on who I was looking for. He was talking to a pretty girl with blonde hair. She sort of looked like a girl from my history class. I couldn't be sure, though, since I was staring at her back. She left, and I took the chance.

"Hey," He smiled that smile that had made my heart melt years ago.

"Hey," I said nervously, running my fingers through my long hair.

"Do you wanna dance?" He didn't wait for my response, just wound his arms around my waist and forced me. I let out a small laugh, then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hola!" The girl Riley had been talking to earlier came bouncing up. She reminded me of Macy that way. "I'm Caitlyn!" She turned towards me. Nope not the girl from history.

"Holly," I mumbled. Riley unwound his arms from around me, reaching for Caitlyn. I retreated back to the wall I was at before. I don't remember him being that rude before. A fast song came on and I watched the two of them talk. All of sudden, he was leaning down towards her. "No No No" I thought. They kissed, long but gentle. I stood up fast, my head spinning. I raced towards the washrooms, tears blurring my vision. I stayed locked in a stall. Every time the door opened, I'd suck in a breath, wanting my tears to stay a secret.

About a half hour later, I emerged from the washroom, almost bowling Cam over in the process of making my way to the front door. He caught me, holding my arms at my sides while inspecting my face carefully. After a few seconds, he pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and wept. His body heat kept me warm, but I still shivered. I caught something off Cam that I hadn't gotten off Riley. I breathed in and realized I had smelt alcohol coming off Riley. "So he was drunk, that's why he kissed her," I told myself. But a part of me told me to stop being silly and except the truth. Cam sat down, leaning up against a wall, letting me sob into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and stayed silent, probably knowing that if he said something wrong it might upset me further. When me tears started to run dry, he decided to speak.

"Who made you cry?" I looked up, glancing into his brown eyes that swam with concern.

"D-Don't worry about it." I said through my quivering lips.

He placed a finger under my chin. "Tell me what made you cry, Holly." I sighed. He was just as stubborn as I.

"A boy," I said finally. I swatted his hand away from under my chin and shifted slightly away.

"I'm sorry my gender sucks," He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yea, I'm thinking about going lesbian," I grinned back at him. Silence filled for a few minuets, but it wasn't awkward.

"Do you wanna go outside?" he asked finally.

"Um, sure." I followed behind him. He was wearing his typical grey beanie over his slightly curly hair, and a brown leather jacket over a white v-neck.

We sat on the curb. The music was just barely making it's way to us. Cam pulled out his iPod, and handed me an ear bud. I took it and watched him scroll through songs. He settled on Star Maps by Down with Webster.

"I love this song," I murmured through my smile. I rested my head on his shoulder again.

He grinned back. "Me too," He turned up the volume a bit. "Did you know, it's their-"

"Oldest un-released song." I finished with him. We grinned at each other. The silence between us came again.

"Do you ever wonder how many stars there are?" I asked randomly, looking at the sky.

"Sometimes," He said, looking down at me.

"Sometimes, when I'm on the run," I stared at my hands. "I look at the sky. Because I know the stars will always be there."

"That's good logic." I stared up at him to find him looking up. "But counting them is as useless as it was trying to get my little sister to tie her shoes." He gave me a small smile. I knew about his sister, Mary. She was born without a trace of supernatural in her, so she was living a normal life. He said that she was almost ten and she still didn't know how to tie shoes.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"Sorry about what?" He locked eyes with me.

"About your sister." I stared at my feet as I kicked some stones. "I feel that way about mine sometimes. She was annoying back then, but I would give anything to have her now."

"To know she's alright," he spoke my thoughts.

I stared across the parking lot, to where a couple of white vans were pulling in. My eyes widened.

"Cam," I stood up, grabbing his arm. "Cam, we need to leave. Right now."

**A/N: Bam! The end. This chapter is longer because Hollie complained the last chapter wasn't long enough. Anyway, I'll start working on chapter 18 asap!**


	18. Kill Me Now

**Hello! At the end of this chapter is a Simon girlfriend poll -.-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mr. T: So who's Miss Justin Bieber? Are you Miss Justin Bieber Julia?**

**Julia: Ew, no.**

**Jordan: I'M MISS JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**Mr. T: Alright. Jordan - Sorry Miss Bieber - would you be so kind as to tell Raechelle she doesn't own Darkest Powers?**

**Jordan: Sure Mr. T! Hey! Hey Raechelle!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Jordan: You don't own darkest powers! Haha!**

**Me: *slams head down on desk***

**Tillie: Can we play the Schmoo game now? It's Colin's birthday…**

**Taylore: Yea pleeeeeeeease Mr. T?**

**Lmao… Math class…**

_**Chloe POV**_

I had a feeling in my stomach. One that told me something bad was about to happen. I saw Holly and Cam walking out the front door. I yelled after them, but my voice was lost in the pound of the music and voices. I pushed as well as I could through people. I have to find Derek. Why couldn't I find him? I stood on my tip-toes, trying my best to see over the people. Still no sign of him. Well, better look for Kyle, Jason or Stephan. I pushed through the crowd again, no sign of the werewolves. Where would four werewolves just disappear to? I looked for any sign of the girls. No luck. I searched the crowd for Simon too, knowing he could help if needed. I still couldn't find them. The feeling in my stomach got worse, and I knew it couldn't be fake anymore. I spotted Riley across the gym, Holly's old friend. Maybe he'd seen where Macy went if he even remembered what she looked like. I approached him, and when I was behind him, about to tap his shoulder, I got a whiff of alcohol coming off him. Okay, maybe not my best bet. I knew Ellie didn't show up, so I wouldn't find her anywhere. Ellie. Necromancer. _Liz._

I propped myself up against a wall closing my eyes as I summoned Liz. I pictured her Mickey Mouse night shirt, her giraffe socks, her long blonde hair…

"Chloe?" I heard her voice, my eyes popped open. "What's wrong? Where's Derek? Tori? Simon?" I nodded my head for her to follow me. I went to the washroom, and jammed the door shut. "Chloe…"

"Something's… wrong." I sighed, sitting on the sink.

"Where is everyone?" Liz asked.

"I don't know!" I stared at her pleadingly. "Can you scout around, make sure everything's okay? I'll try to find the others."

"Okay." She walked through the door, while I stared at my reflection. My blue eyes were round in fear, and I was sweating a little bit.

I turned away from the mirror and un jammed the door. I walked towards the front doors, where I'd last seen Holly and Cam. I stared out into the cool night, my lungs drinking in the pine fresh air. I searched the parking lot, and saw Holly and Cam running across the street, as if for their lives. I started to run after them, knowing the probably knew more then I did. I was always the last one to know everything. I hadn't even reached the road when I was falling. It was strange. I hadn't tripped in weeks. Being on the run had improved my balance. I hit the ground. It was hard, and my chest was throbbing from the hit. I hadn't heard the thud of my body, so maybe it wasn't that hard, perhaps just boob issues. I started to push myself up, but one of my arms didn't respond. I looked down at it, to see it bent at an abnormal angle. I sucked in a breath, surprised to see it, but not feeling the pain.

"Chloe!" I looked up, confused. The voice was far off, as if being whispered from a few feet away. Holly and Cam were running back towards me. I wanted to tell them to turn around, because the feeling in my gut was stronger than before. I managed to push myself up with my other arm, and I started to run towards them, but I wasn't really running. I was limping. "Chloe?" Cam ran and caught me as I was falling again. Just then, I started to feel the pain. It was shooting from my ankle and my shoulder. I used my good arm to feel my ankle to see what was wrong with it. When I touched it, it burned. I think I even screamed out in pain. I started to black out after that. I caught bits and pieces of Holly speaking before I was fully out.

_**Derek POV**_

Chloe. I had to find Chloe. Something was up. I hurriedly searched the hall. Too. Many. People. I finally spotted her, leaning up against a wall, eyes closed tight. They popped open suddenly and she stared straight ahead. She nodded her head towards the washroom, then started off. By the time I had reached the washrooms, she was walking towards the front door. As I got closer, I heard her sneakers quietly slapping the pavement. When I was almost out the door, I heard the fall of a body, and a loud "OOF!"

"Chloe!" It was Holly's voice.

"Chloe?" Cam.

I raced faster outside. I saw them, standing at the curb. Chloe was shrieking in Cam's arms, her hand over her ankle, and her other arm hanging at an abnormal angle. I finally made it to them. Cam handed Chloe to me, while he tried to comfort Holly, who was sitting on the curb, talking in gibberish under her breath. I stroked Chloe's hair soothingly.

"She's been shot in the ankle," Holly stood up, brushing off her butt. She walked over beside me and stared into Chloe's faraway eyes, "Her arm is also broken in several places. Judging by the hole on her ankle, the bullet went straight through." I looked at Holly. It was obvious she'd been crying. "Why did I have to be such a coward!" She yelled. She fell to her knees and started to cry, holding her head in her hands.

"Chloe!" We turned to see Tori and Macy running towards us.

"Tori, call 911" I snapped at her. She flinched but pulled out her phone and dialled. She talked quickly, while she tried to keep from crying.

"They're on their way," Tori sniffled.

"How do we tell Andrew?" I asked, looking down at Chloe, who'd recently closed her eyes.

"We don't." Holly answered, talking through her teeth.

"Then who do we get to sign papers?" I challenged.

"Ms. Terry," Macy whispered. Holly and I looked at her funny.

"Ms. Who?" Tori and Cam said at the same time.

"Ms. Terry," Macy said louder. "She was at the school we volunteered at today."

"What makes you think she'll help us?" I snapped at her.

"She's a clairvoyant," Shit, I forgot Macy could sense peoples supernatural ability, if they had one. "We just need her number."

"What's her full name?" Tori asked, leaning over her iPhone.

"Ellen Jessica Terry," Also forgot Macy could sense names.

"This her?" Tori all but shoved the phone in Macy's face. She nodded her head. Tori dialled, then handed the phone to her.

Chloe twitched in my arms, and I looked down on her. Her mouth was set in an "O" and her eyes were wide open, still staring off into nowhere. It scared me, until I heard the rapid beat of her heart.

_**Macy POV**_

"Hello? Ms. Terry?" My breathing hitched when the person didn't answer.

"Yes. Who is this?" She yawned as she said it.

"It's Macy." I started to pace, trying hard not to glance at Chloe, lying in Derek's arms.

"Macy from this afternoon?" I could tell she was pissed off.

"Yea." I bit my lip. "Listen, I know you're a clairvoyant. Chloe's been shot, we need someone to fill out papers."

She swore under her breath. "Don't you have a safe guardian for this?"

"No… Well yes, but they're not dependable." I watched the ambulance pull in, followed by a few cop cars.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hospital, but I want an explanation." the line went dead, and I walked up beside Tori, handing her back her phone.

"Who were you calling?" A police officer came up.

"Our guardian, sir." I stared him in the face. His name was Darryl. Darryl Frances. He wasn't supernatural. Just a police officer. He nodded his head and started to question us while Chloe was loaded into the ambulance, Derek climbing in after the stretcher. After Darryl was finished asking us questions, he gave us a ride to the hospital.

It was a silent drive, none of us speaking. Cam was in the front seat, while the three of us were sitting behind the plexi-glass blocker. When we arrived at the hospital, Ms. Terry was sitting on a bench in the corner. She was still dressed in her pyjamas. We walked over and sat.

"You guys have some explaining to do." I filled her in quietly. She nodded slowly. "Chloe's going to be okay." She said after a few minuets. She was looking directly at Derek, who had walked over halfway through the explanation. He nodded and looked down at his hands. The others burst through the front doors, almost knocking over a tired looking nurse in the process. They came over to where we were sitting in the corner.

"Hey, who's this?" Simon asked, looking at Ms. Terry.

"I'm Ms. Terry," She responded, giving a small smile. "I'm guessing you're Simon?"

"Um, yea." He sat down beside Derek. Jason came in. He saw me and ran over to me. I ran and met him halfway. He enveloped me in one of his brotherly hugs. I hugged him back tightly. I few tears escaped my eyes as I thought about what I would've done if it was him who was shot. Sure, me and Chloe were close, but me and Jason were tighter than Spandex. We sat down on the bench, Jason had his arm around me. Kyle sat at my feet, and I ran my fingers through his hair. I glanced up as the doctor came in. He took in our group.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Frank," I cracked a smile at his name. He glared at me. "Chloe - It's Chloe right? - will be fine, I just want to keep her over the weekend." He got Ms. Terry to fill out a few more papers, then he walked back to room which he'd come from. We all took turns visiting Chloe. She was asleep, her pale, thin frame not moving, except for the slight rise of her chest as she breathed. I grabbed her hand, cold and sweaty. A thick, white cast covered her right arm. A few strands of her red hair were stuck to her sweaty face. I left after I had read too much in her pale face. Stupid supernatural powers. I reached for Kyle's hand, glad it wasn't like Chloe's. I cried silently as I waited for everyone to finish before we met Ms. Terry back in the corner.

_**Chloe POV**_

It felt like I was floating. Floating in the night sky. I could see the stars. Vibrant and perfect. Like white spots winking at me from the darkness. The moon was out, too. Splashing light over me. I open my mouth to gape at the breathtaking night sky. I could see the tips of pine tree right on the edge, giving me the sense of wilderness. I shifted, trying to get more comfortable in my state of floatiness. I wondered to myself how many stars are out there, why God made sure there was too many too count. Soon, Derek's face was leaning over me, which made my blissful state all the better. His lightning green eyes swam with concern. Deep concern. God awful concern. And sadness. I want to reach up, to take his face in my hands, and tell him everything would be okay. To not worry about me, I'm fine. I could tell in his face though that if I said that, said it aloud, he would call it bull crap, insist that I'm not okay. He sighed, making his forest smell sweep over me. I breathed in his heavenly sent, smiling sweetly on the inside. I wanted to speak, but my voice would not work. There was no smile on my face. I mentally shook my head and stared at the stars again. My fingertips were getting tingly. A slight tickle touched my cheeks, making me blush. Though it was a mental blush, it was all in my mind. I saw the stars racing past, tinted with red and blue. I was moving upward. I tried to reach my hands out, to touch the stars, to feel their light on my tingling fingertips. The stars disappeared and white was all I saw. And I started to hear too. I heard an unfamiliar voice talking calmly, and a rumble of a voice talking back. I also started to feel the pain. The God awful pain that was consuming right side. My entire right side was on fire.

I broke out of my daze, my eyes darting around the white insides of what I think was a truck. I was bound to a cushiony table. Derek was beside me, holding my hand, and an unfamiliar man dressed in turquoise scrubs was bending over a small metal table. I stared at Derek, my eyes taking in his beauty for the first time. The way his hair was slightly tousled, to the way his eyes gleamed in the passing light. His hand was shaking against mine. He stopped staring up and looked at me. He jumped, as if just realize I was there. He gave me a forced smile, weak and pathetic to be honest. He could manage better. Though I still returned it, despite the pain coursing through me.

_**Holly POV**_

I was such a stupid coward! Why didn't I run to get the others when I saw them? Instead of being so selfish and running off. At least if I'd done that, I would've been shot, not Chloe. No one cares about me. I'm just the smart girl who had the crush on the stupid drunken boy. Just the girl, that ran away. Cam had told me I'd done the right thing. Protecting myself was the important part. I yelled at him for that. A crash broke through my thoughts.

"Whoa!" Someone yelled. "Holly, be more careful! Jesus!" I blinked and focused on Cam, who was standing a few feet away from me, next to a disintegrated chair.

"Oops," I held my head in my hands. "Kill me now." I made a gun with my hand, and held it to my head. Before I could pretend like I was shooting, someone grabbed it. I pulled my hand free, and glanced up at Cam. I pointed the hand gun and him and pretended to shoot. "Bam." I gave a strained laugh then rested my head in my hands again.

"Ouch," He returned the strained laugh and sat beside me on the bench. He put his arm around me, and I leaned into him. We stayed silent for a while, waiting for the others to finish visiting Chloe. When Tori went in, a few tears escaped my eyes. Chloe was the closest person she had had on the run. I can't imagine how she must feel. Cam kissed my forehead, as if sensing my tenseness. I stiffened a bit, shifting slightly away. I wasn't ready to get close to anyone yet, especially since what happened with Riley only hours ago. I could tell Cam understood, because he didn't unwrap his arm from around me like someone normally would have.

"So do we go back to the safe house?" Simon asked, once Derek was back.

"No," Ms. Terry said, standing up. I'd forgotten she was there, she'd been so silent. "You guys are coming with me."

"But what about our stuff?" Tori asked, crossing her arms.

"Wait, isn't the ladder still down from last night?" Simon piped up.

"I think so," Jesse answered. "Stephan, do you have to key?"

"Always do," He beamed, revealing a key attached to a rope around his neck.

"We can't go back," I whispered, knowing only Derek, Stephan, Kyle, and Jason could hear me.

"Why not?" Kyle looked at me funny, unwrapping his arms from around Macy's waist.

"The vans…" I whispered again.

"What about them?" Derek asked, stepping in front of me to read my face.

"The front seats…" I swallowed. "It was Andrew and Joseph."

**A/N: La Fin of chapter 18! Holly always knows more then she's letting on. And since you guys want Simon to have a GF, here's a poll. The one you guys most want, will be added to the story as Ms. Terry's daughter. So their look description will be somewhat identical, but personalities, ages, and powers will vary.**

**Dana: Agito Half-Demon. 17. Straight brown hair with copper. Hazel eyes. Kind/Random/Leader.**

**ZeeZee: Clairvoyant. 16. Short, curly reddish brown hair. Green and copper eyes. Freckles across her nose. Shy/Quiet/Generous.**

**Jade: Vampire. 16. Short curly chocolate brown hair. Copper eyes. Leader/Strong/Sketchy.**

**Michaela: Werewolf. 15. Long dirty blonde hair. Forest green eyes. Outgoing/Funny/Kind.**

**Hanna: Ice Half-Demon. 17. Cropped red hair. Green and copper eyes. Helpful/Selfless/Happy.**

**So pick! You have till next chapter to do so! So make sure to write it with your review!**


	19. Explody!

**Chapter 19! BAM!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ryaaaaaaaan?**

**Bro: Yea-huh?**

**Me: Are you too drunk to drive the car into the garage?**

**Angelo: I'LL DO IT!**

**Me: I know you're too drunk to do it. *winks***

**Bro: *sighs* Only if you admit you don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Angelo: What the fuck is Darkest Powers?**

**Me: *gasp* You really are drunk.**

**Bro: ADMIT IT!**

**Me: AFTER THE CAR'S IN THE GARAGE!**

**Bro: I'M TOO DRUNK!**

**Me: Daaaaaad?**

**Dad: *Sighs and grabs keys* Fine. *comes back five minutes later* There.**

**Me: Thanks! Ryan!**

**Bro: WHAT!**

**Me: I don't own darkest powers! TeeHee!**

**Angelo: *mutters to self* I think she's the one who's drunk…**

**Me: *Throws cat toy at Angelo***

**My brother's pub nights… lmao.**

_**Macy POV**_

"Andrew?" Simon whispered, barely enough for us to hear. Holly nodded her head solemnly, not taking her eyes off the floor. He stared at her, shock on his face. I knew Simon had trusted Andrew. A lot. It was visible every time they talked. Jesse shook her head sadly, not wanting to, but excepting the truth.

"Wait," Stephan took his eyes from his hands. "If we can't go back, what about Ellie?" We all looked at each other, remembering Ellie hadn't come to Cyber. Ms. Terry was silent for a few minuets, before giving us an order for going. Derek and Simon left first. They came back five minutes later, backpacks in hand.

"Where's Ellie?" I said, grabbing Kyle so we could go.

"Packing," Derek said, setting his and Chloe's backpacks down. "She's leaving on the last round, when Holly and Cam go, that way Courtney doesn't get suspicious."

"How come we didn't get suspicious when Andrew and Joseph said they were going out?" Holly wondered aloud. Me and Kyle left. He boosted me up onto the ladder, climbing up after me. I slipped into the room, then out into the hallway. I checked my surroundings to make sure Courtney wasn't there.

"Courtney's downstairs," Ellie said, guessing my unease as she strode up the hall.

Kyle sniffed the air. "I don't smell her," Ellie shrugged and walked downstairs. "But I smell blood."

"I probably just have a bit of Chloe's on me," He shrugged and I headed to my room. I grabbed my neon blue backpack, beat up from being on the run for four years. I sighed and started to pack up my few things. I grabbed two pairs of jeans, my wallet (stuffed with $300 of cash) four t-shirts, underwear and socks. I jammed my hair brush and toothbrush into the smaller pocket, my hair straightner with it.

_**Ellie POV **_**(Because it's kind of important)**

"Hey Courtney," I entered the kitchen to see her sitting at the table, a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She waved her hand dismissively, and jumped off the chair. She started towards the stairs, her footsteps light and unnoticeable. I almost didn't hear her leave while I was rifling through the cupboards. I turned around to see a tip of her pink hair exiting out the door. I raced to the doorway, almost tripping over a chair. I scanned the hallway for her. Damn! She's probably already upstairs! I bounded up the stairs, my feet sounding like thunder. I ran into Macy's room, to find her swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Como estas?" She cracked a weak smile and started to walk out of her room. I blocked the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked as he came up behind me, making me jump.

"Didn't you see Courtney walk by? She came up here like two seconds ago!" I looked into the hall. No sign of her.

Kyle sniffed the air. "I don't smell her." I shook my head, my long brown and blonde braid swinging. I am not going crazy. When you leave the kitchen, the stairs are left, the living room right. Courtney clearly turned left. I spotted her down the hall, sitting in a corner, her knees carefully tucked up to her chest. Her body shook in sobs that I couldn't hear.

"Courtney?" I walked carefully towards her, I could feel Kyle and Macy's stares on my back. She didn't look up. "Courtney, are you okay?" She still didn't look up. I got closer, but I still couldn't hear her sobs. When I was about to rest my hand on her shoulder, she brought her head up, looking sadly down the hall at Kyle and Macy. My hand hovered above her shoulder, and I tried to figure out what she was seeing. Macy looked behind herself too, Kyle following her lead. Andrew was walking up the hall, a baseball bat in hand. I screamed, and tried to get up, but fear froze me to the ground. Courtney got up quickly, running for the nearest room. Andrew ran after her, an evil smirk on his face. I heard no sounds. I just began to sob. Macy's brown and purple eyes swam into view through my tears.

"I'm sorry," I looked over to see Courtney standing in the doorway she was killed in. "I'm so, so sorry." She began to fade, and I swallowed a hard sob.

"We should get the others," I got up quickly, and walked swiftly to my room. I packed Jesse's bag with everything I know she'd need. I rummaged through Stephan and Cam's room next, doing the same. I dropped the four bags down the ladder, and began to climb down. I walked fast to the hospital. Kyle had insisted on carrying the four bags. I gave in when he said he'd just carry Cam and Stephan's if that made it easier. I burst through the doors. The three people I had known the longest stared at me in wonder. I knew I must look like crap, the hair falling out of my braid, and my mascara running down my face. Jesse came up, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I leaned against her. She pulled me into one of the hugs I loved to have when I was sad, but today it just made me feel worse.

"Is Chloe awake?" I asked when Jesse let me go, reaching for her bag.

"Not yet." Derek said, walking down the hall. I sunk down into a plastic chair.

"The rest of you might as well go get your stuff now before Andrew and Joe get back," I waved a hand dismissively. "Not like anyone's there, Courtney's dead." I rested my head in my hands and sat glued to my seat while everyone went and grabbed their stuff. A lady I'd never seen before rubbed a hand up and down my back. I was guessing it was Ms. Terry, the woman they had called to help them out. They all came back about ten minutes later, huffing and out of breath.

"Heard a car pull into the driveway," Valerie explained, collapsing on the chair beside me.

"We should probably go then." Ms. Terry said, standing up and tucking a strand of curly red/brown hair behind her ear.

"Not without Chloe," Derek said through his teeth, staring the woman down. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Of course," She went to speak to a man standing not too far away wearing green scrubs, and carrying a clipboard. I could tell she was arguing by the stance she had taken up. She marched over about five minutes later, a slight bounce in her step. "Chloe's allowed to come as soon as she's awake." She said, a slight bit happier than she was before.

So we all sat around for about two hours, waiting for our freedom to wakeup. Eventually she did, when I was visiting her. Her far off blue eyes stared up, then she focused on something behind me.

"Hey Courtney," She said smiling. I turned around to see Courtney standing in the doorway. She kept a finger on her lips and she strode into the room, standing at the end of Chloe's bed. "What's wrong?"

"She's dead Chloe." I said sadly, keeping my head in my hands. She looked over at me, sadness touching her eyes.

"Oh." Chloe looked at Courtney again who nodded, she then began to fade.

"I needed to make sure you were okay," I barely caught her last sentence before she was gone. Chloe stared sadly at the wall, an eerie silence ringing.

"Do you want me to get Derek?" She nodded slightly, still staring at the wall. I left the room, telling Derek she was awake and wanted him.

_**Chloe POV**_

I could hear a slight breathing beside me, soft and steady, as if trying to keep from crying. That annoying beeping was still slicing through my state of un-consciousness. I wasn't dreaming anymore, everything was on high, my hearing, the pain, and my brain. I opened my eyes slowly, met by white tile ceiling. I looked to my left where Ellie was sitting, studying my face. Behind her was Courtney, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Courtney," I whispered, my voice gross and scratchy. Ellie glanced over her shoulder, sighing when she spotted Courtney making her way to the end of my bed, a finger on her lips. "What's wrong?"

"She's dead Chloe." Ellie whispered, her voice drained from remorse and her head in her hands. Courtney looked at her, tears just showing, barely noticeable, but my defined eye sight made me notice. Now I know how Derek feels.

"Oh." I looked at Courtney again, she nodded slowly and began to fade.

"I needed to make sure you were okay," She said, before her full outline was gone, leaving me and Ellie sitting in a ringing silence. I stared at the wall, taking in every chip of paint, every crack.

"Do you want me to get Derek?" I nodded, not taking my eyes off the wall, where I was connecting the paint chips to form a blob. I heard Ellie's retreating footsteps ringing on the linoleum, and a new pair coming from the opposite direction. I looked over to the doorway where a nurse with bright orange hair and purple scrubs stood with a white package. She smiled as she closed the door, then turned to my IV system, switching off the beeping.

"Hi sweetie," She flashed me a toothy smile. I noted the red lipstick stain on her teeth. "I'm going to change your bandages, then you're heading off home!" She talked to me like I was a kindergartener.

"H-home?" Man, I need a glass of water.

"To the Terry household?" Her smile faltered a bit. It returned when I nodded acceptingly. "Sure got a lot of friends waiting for you out there." She pulled the blanket off my feet, a slight coldness tickling my toes. She turned my foot over gently, which hurt like hell. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. When she was done, she smiled at me again, tucking a strand of her orange hair behind her ear. Derek came in then. She listed off everything he needed to know - when to change the bandages, when to give me Tylenol, blah blah blah.

"How ya feeling?" Derek asked, after the nurse had finally left. He set the five white packages down on the bed beside me, before settling himself in the blue plastic chair. His green eyes swam with sadness and regret, his hair majorly tousled from running his hands through it. I used my good hand to stroke his cheek. I felt how hot his skin was under my fingers.

"You're going to change soon," I whispered, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He sighed and held my hand to his face.

"Don't worry about it," He whispered back. After a few minutes, I finally sat up, ready to go 'home.' I eyed the wheelchair by the door sceptically. Derek picked me up and sat me down in it. I can't wait until I can walk again. He rolled me down the hall, stopping right before entering the waiting room. A group of fifteen or sixteen people were cramped into one corner.

"How are we all getting there?" I asked, looking up slightly at Derek.

"Ms. Terry's car fits seven other people, Stephan's car fits four others, the others are taking a taxi." I nodded and he rolled me over to all of them. The next half hour was full of carefully placed hugs, organizing everyone, and trying to get my goddamn wheelchair out of the stupid revolving doors. Holly stood next to me, while we waiting for Stephan to sneak his car out of the garage. Apologies spilled from her lips, tears streamed down her face, her grip on my hand was tight.

"Holly?" She didn't hear me. "Holly?" She stopped talking and looked at me. I smiled. "Shut up." She cracked a smile, then walked over to a bench, shaking her head. I sat staring up at the sky, the stars smiling back.

**YY**

We arrived at Ms. Terry's not too long after. It was an old red brick house, with a white door and separate garage. She lived in the middle of the country, her closest neighbour a kilometre away. The driveway was long with loose gravel, making us bump along. I got carried into the house by Derek. Ms. Terry showed us to a room with pale yellow walls, cream coloured carpet, and a dark wood window frame. A white post queen bed was tucked into the corner, the bed sheets matching the carpet, with blue and green stripes. Derek set me down on the bed, then threw our backpacks into the closet on the opposite side of the room. He sat down beside me, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. We were silent for a while, until a tall girl bounced by, her short red hair swinging. She wasn't Derek tall, maybe around 5'6". She poked her head in and examined us, her green and copper eyes landed on the bulking cast covering my right arm, and then my ankle, which was big and square through my pants.

"I'm Hanna," She announced, striding into the room. She was dressed in a red Winnie the Pooh tank top, accompanied by long, yellow plaid pyjama pants, dragging across the ground. She had a thick black sweater hanging off her skinny frame, and cow slippers to top it all off. "I'm seventeen, who are you?" She had a singsong type voice, unless it was because she was just concerned.

"I'm Chloe," I smiled at her, she grinned back. "Fifteen. That's Derek, sixteen." He grunted, wrapping an arm protectively around me. She tilted her head a tiny bit, questioning his gesture, but she quickly shook it away.

"Do you need anything?" She shifted her weight, and brushed a fiery strand of hair behind her ear. "You look a little banged up." She smiled, pointing to my cast and square ankle.

"A glass of water would be awesome," I admitted, slumping a tiny bit into Derek. She smiled, then looked at him.

"How about you?" She flashed her kind smile in his direction, he grunted a no, and watched as she skipped out. I shook my head at him, snuggling deeper into his warmth. Hanna came back moments later, a red plastic cup filled with water. I gulped it down so quickly I got the hiccups. Hanna giggled, then took off with the cup. She came back moments later, it refilled half way. "Anything else?" She set the cup on the night stand. I shook my head.

"Do you want to sit?" I scooted over but she giggled again.

"It's okay," She held up a hand. "I have to go talk to my mom." She exited the room, Tori entering seconds after. From the back, Hanna kind of looked like a red headed Tori. They were almost the same height, Hanna slightly taller. Tori sat down beside me, her eyes puffy from crying. I wrapped my left arm around her, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. She shook slightly, but it eventually calmed down. The three of us sat, close together, the two of them keeping me warm, for about a half-hour. Simon poked his head in eventually. He smiled.

"Might as well join the party." He sat down beside Derek, hugging him like a teddy bear - teddy wolf, sorry. We laughed when Derek flung him off, making Simon land on his butt on the floor. He sighed. "Ms. Terry wants you guys downstairs." He pretending to skip out of the room. Tori threw a light knock back spell at him, making him stumble and run into the door. He glared at her, but she shrugged then stood up. I watched the two of them walk downstairs, pushing each other. Derek carried me downstairs, since I had tried - and failed - at walking. He set me down in my wheel chair, then rolled me into the kitchen, where everyone was crowded around the kitchen table. Hanna was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. Next to her stood a boy - I'd say around fourteen - with dark brown hair, slightly hanging in his bright copper eyes. He looked up annoyed, but when his gaze landed on me, he instantly softened, letting out a low sigh. He was wearing an old looking hockey jersey, and grey wash jeans. I was surprised to see him in his clothes, since Hanna was wearing her PJ's. They looked a little bit similar, same eye shape, face shape, lips. They only had different eye and hair colour.

"Hey I'm Hunter," He said, a small smile on his soft pink lips. I nodded, and watched as Ms. Terry stood. "What's up, mum?" He looked towards her. I couldn't really see a resemblance. Maybe if you took the red out of Ms. Terry's hair, but right now there wasn't really a lot. Hanna had her eyes, and the same figure, and her hair was the colour of her mom's red streaks.

She sighed, looking at her kids. "We're moving." Her eyes stayed on them, as their eyes grew wide.

"Why?" Hunter cried, looking at his mom, sadness clouding his eyes,

"We can't stay here," She placed a hand on his arm, he shook it off. "It's not safe for these guys."

"That doesn't mean we have to go!" He yelled, standing over his mom. "Why do we have to go? They can get someone else!"

"No," She shook her head. "They can't Hunter. They don't have anyone." He looked at everyone of us. "They're supernaturals, like you and Hanna. Show some respect." His eyes widened at that, as if he's been slapped. He had a soft spot for freaks I guess. I sighed, everyone looked at me, making me cringe slightly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at my hands.

"I'm not sure yet," Ms. Terry whispered, I looked up to see her eyes far off. "Maybe Vancouver. My sister lives there." She leaned against the wall, tapping a finger against her bottom lip.

Just then we heard a big explosion come from outside the house, so big it made my hair blow in my face. After it came a ringing silence, leaving us looking at each other. My eyes locked with Cam's, and I think we realized something at the same time: Holly was gone.

**A/N: So BAM! Cliffy, sorta… I'm kind of creeped out right now cause I watched some scary videos on youtube, and now my basement light is off because my brother's stupid. I'm too lazy to turn it on, haha. But another shout out for Hollie's story:**

**READ THE RETURNING BY WEBSTERSDOPEGIRL. SHE IS AMAZING AND WILL EAT YOU IF YOU DON'T. REVIEW IT TOO!**

**Thank you =)**

**And thanks for voting on the girls! I thought for sure Dana would've won, and Hanna wouldn't have stood a chance, but you know what, things happen! Working on a new story too btw! Hope you guys will like it, I'm thinking of calling it Two Weeks. You'll understand when you read it. The characters aren't supernatural, but it does sort of have a supernatural theme to it. Let's just say some stuff happens, and a couple (main) people die. Enjoy! =)**


	20. Drops of Jupiter Bacon

**Chapter 20 yo!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Tilaylay!**

**Tilaylay: Hiya!**

**Me: What's crakiin?**

**Tilaylay: Hopefully no ones bones!**

**Me: Nope!**

**Tilaylay: So you like anyone? ;)**

**Me: *sighs* We went over this last week -.-**

**Tilalay: Things change, except your owning of Darkest Powers!**

_**Chloe POV**_

_Just then we heard a big explosion come from outside the house, so big it made my hair blow in my face. After it came a ringing silence, leaving us looking at each other. My eyes locked with Cam's, and I think we realized something at the same time: Holly was gone._

The others ran outside, while Macy tried to roll me as fast as she could out the door. We looked around the yard, and our eyes landed on a van sized hole - and burn mark - in the ground - next to it, a sheepish looking Holly. She kicked some dirt up with her shoe. "Oops." she mouthed.

"Holly!" Derek yelled, storming up to her. "Why the fuck did you blow up the van!" She shrunk back at his tone.

"I-I-I-I-I" I could see her mind working a mile per minute. "It was an ugly car." Ms. Terry sighed.

"It's okay." She walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. "It was my ex-husbands. I had to borrow it for the night." She shrugged then and walked over to the garage, swinging the doors open to reveal two of those white, rape style vans. "Eleven seats in each," Ms. Terry nodded. "This'll do."

**YY**

I was laying under the warm sheets of the bed I'd been given, the only extra bed in the house to be precise. It made me feel terrible, being so stupid as to run after Holly and Cam, and get my stupid ass shot. Derek kept saying I did what I thought was right, but every time, I'd roll my eyes and nod. I looked across the room to where said person was sleeping in a chair brought up from the kitchen. The others were scattered around the house, some sleeping in chairs in the kitchen, others in the living room, and a couple in the basement. I scanned his face, looking at his softened features. I could tell he wasn't asleep, just an act for me. But he played it pretty well. I sighed, turning back to the ceiling.

"Derek?" I heard him cross the room, and watched his face loom over mine. His green eyes swam with concern. I reached up with my good arm and stroked his cheek, feeling how hot his skin was.

"Yea?" He pulled my hand away from his face, as if knowing what I was going to say.

"You'll tell me when you're going to change right?" his brow furrowed.

"Yea." He turned on his heal to go to his chair. I propped myself up on my elbow, and shifted over.

"Derek?" He glanced over his shoulder at me, sighed then came and stood above me again.

"What?" I'm sure he didn't intend it to be that rude, but you never know with him. I flinched a tiny bit, then continued.

"Can you…" I looked down at my casted hand and my regular hand intertwined. "Stay? With me?"

"I am, Chloe." He sighed. I looked up and he pointed to the chair across the room. It was my turn to sigh.

"H-here?" I pointed to the empty space on the bed beside me. I watched his eyes widen, and he shook his head a little.

"I-I can't." Did Derek just… stutter? I stared at him, trying to read his emotions. He sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat then turned for the chair. "I can't." He repeated without the stutter. I did what my common sense told me not to. I swung my legs over the bed, and in one stride, I was behind Derek, grabbing his hand, making him jump and spin around. I can't believe I couldn't feel the pain that should be shooting up from my ankle. Derek was fairly surprised too, eyeing me sceptically. I grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling him down to my level. A small smile played on my lips.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow. He sighed, his breath sweeping over me. I yelped when he picked me up, setting me back down on the bed. By his gestures, I knew his answer: He didn't want to hurt me. "You won't hurt me." I whispered. He handed me my glass of water and I chugged it down. He sighed after a few minutes of silence, then climbed in beside me. I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Derek was facing away from me, and I could almost hear his mind working a mile per second. I nonchalantly moved closer to him, grateful for his warmth, then fell into slumber.

_I was in a white room. White walls. White floors. White door… I was even dressed in all white, and my casts were missing. I rolled my shoulders, and bounced slightly. No pain. I ran the coarse material of my shirt between my fingers. The door opened, and in stepped my aunt. It scared me the way she had changed the atmosphere so much. The scene wasn't happy, filled with the happiness it was supposed to be filled with, but instead a harsh depression. Her beautiful blonde hair was died raven black, as was her dress shirt, her pants, her eyes… It looked as if someone had dipped her in black paint, just leaving her skin it's regular colour. I jumped back, and my shoulder blades dug into the wall. She smirked, then pulled a needle from her pocket. The liquid inside sloshed black as she shook it. She drank in my fear, and began to smile more evilly._

"_Don't worry Chloe," her voice was harsh whisper - scratchy, as if she was sick and just woke up. "Being soulless is fun." She repeated the word fun over and over. I let out a small whimper as she started to slowly walk toward me, staring off into space. She shook my shoulders violently. "It's fun Chloe! Fun, fun, fun!" She stabbed the needle into my neck. "Fun. Fun. Fun." She chanted. I shook my head. Blackness was creeping down the wall. I looked at my clothes to see them turning black. I touched my hair - black. Dirt started to form underneath my fingernails. So much black. I could almost taste it. "Fun, fun, fun." I passed out._

I sat straight up in bed, pushing away the pain that protested my movements. I glanced around the room. It was dark, and I couldn't make out anything more than shapes. My breathing got heavier as I felt something stir beside me. I let out a whimper and closed my eyes tight. A hand grasped my shoulder - warm and tight. I squeaked and jumped, turning around to see what was grabbing me. I calmed down when I was met by glowing green eyes. Feverish green eyes.

"Chloe," The voice started. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded sadly, then leaned into him. I felt his arm twitch. I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my ankle, even if it was bad.

"You're changing." I scouted the best I could across the room to my backpack, and pulled out my sweater.

"Chloe…" I whirled around. His eyes were sad, but defensive. And feverish.

"You shut it." I hissed. I swung my sweater around my shoulders, then headed for the door. I made it to the stairs before I was leaning against the wall. I heard Derek sigh behind me.

"Are you sure-" He stood behind me, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I'm sure." He sighed then carried me downstairs, and out into the woods. He set me down, then started to strip down to his boxers. I stared at the sky. It's not that I didn't want to look at him, it's just I was worried. What if he changed fully this time? Would I take his advice and run? Or would I sit where I was? I looked back down to find him crouched in his running position. I crawled over, using my good arm to rub in-between his shoulders. I looked at the stars again, feeling comfort in them. The past few days had been fairly cloudy, I think it rained once too. I felt the sickening sound as his bones started to re-arrange themselves, and he threw up his meals into the bushes. The small clearing he'd chosen reeked of sweat and vomit. I zoned out slightly, still whispering my words of encouragement, and rubbing Derek's shoulders. I didn't realize Derek had made the full change, until I felt something cold and wet touch my cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to my left, where a wolf was sitting. I jumped slightly, taken aback at the fact that he was huge… and had green eyes. I let out a gasp, and the wolf - Derek - rolled his eyes. Well, as best as a wolf could roll it's eyes. I reached out hesitantly and stroked his fur. He leaned into my hand slightly, letting me tangle my fingers in it. I ran my fingers through his fur, mesmerized, for a few minutes, before he grunted and I looked at his face. He nodded, telling me to lay down. Wait… How did I know what he was telling me to do? I shrugged, then snuggled into his warm fur.

"Do you wanna try walking?" I asked after about ten minutes. He grunted and shifted himself closer to me. "I'm taking that as a yes." I pushed myself away from him, sitting cross-legged on the ground, hands in my lap. He grunted again, then started to test out his new center of gravity. He fell a few times and I laughed at him, and then he'd glare.

After an hour, he tired himself out and got prepared to change back. The process was like a fairly faster backwards version. He passed out when he was done. I brushed the sweaty strands of hair out of his eyes, he shifted, and laid his head in my lap, then sighed. I wanted to sleep, but it hurt to lay down, and I didn't want to wake Derek and go back to the house. Just then, Hunter and Hanna came sprinting into the clearing, each wearing a look of worry. Hunter spotted us first, and I thought I saw a twinge of jealousy in his eyes. Hanna followed his gaze, then came running up to us.

"Are you okay?" She read my face. She started rambling, so much, I barely caught it, just the last few words. "What did he do? Did he-"

"Hanna?" I glared at her.

"Yea?"

"Shut up." Hunter came running over, and placed a hand on Derek's forehead.

"Is he okay?" I noticed his fingers had a yellowish glow to them.

"Uh, yea. He's just tired?" I raised an eyebrow to Hanna. "Why?"

"Sometimes when a werewolf changes fully," He folded his hands into his lap, his hand no longer yellow. "They can slip into comas from the pain. He should be fine now."

"What did you do?" He glanced up at me, relief in his eyes.

"Just made sure he didn't slip in," I raised an eyebrow questionably. He laughed lightly. "I'm a shaman." I nodded. Hanna sighed beside me.

"Why did you guys come out here?" I asked, then felt Derek shift, and I looked down to find him awake.

"Well I went to check on Chloe," Hunter said, looking me in the eye. "I wanted to see if I could heal you a bit, mom asked. She wants to get to Vancouver as soon as possible. Give me your ankle." I did as told, and he took the cast off, then put a warm, yellow hand over my ankle. Thirty seconds later, he took it away, and I twisted my ankle slightly. Only a light throbbing pain went through me. He then took the cast from my shoulder off, and did the same, though this was worse. I could literally fell every bone going back into place. I rolled my shoulder once, and winced at the pain. "Yea, that will take longer to heal because it's repairing bones, not muscle and tissues like your ankle. I'll finish them tomorrow, right now, I need sleeeeeeeeeeep." I could tell that had tired him out - his eye lids were drooping, and his eyes were far off. We headed back to the house, and surprisingly I could walk, even if it was with a slight limp. I walked into the house, and even if it was only six a.m. the house was buzzing with life. The shower was running, the scent of bacon and sound of clattering dishes came from the kitchen, early Saturday cartoons blasted from the TV room, and piano music came from somewhere down the hall, I stood in the doorway of an old looking room. A few rocking chairs were pushed up against a wall, and three people were crammed into the far corner where a grand piano was set up. Holly sat on the old wooden bench, her fingers making the sound, while Macy and Cam stood off to the side, watching her fingers. Cam opened his mouth, and I knew he was going to sing. I knew he could. He had a great voice, though he was better at rap.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair hey, hey, hey._

I smiled, watching them. He looked slightly at the back of Holly's head, as if he wanted to pick up a lock of her hair and twist his fingers in it. Cheesy, I know.

_He walks like summer, and acts like, reminds that there's a time to change. Hey, hey, hey._

I never knew Macy could sing. And this good.

_So tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded, and that heaven is overrated?_

Their voices twisted together, making the song even more amazing then it already was. They finished and I clapped. They all jumped and looked at me. Macy raised an eyebrow, Holly eyed my arm and ankle, while Cam just stood there, a stupid grin on his face. I shrugged, then sat on the bench beside Holly.

"Can I hear another song?" I asked. Holly nodded, then turned to the others.

"Perfect, by Hedley?" The other two nodded, and she started to play the song.

"Falling a thousand feet per second," Macy started the song, her voice slightly higher than before. "You still take me by surprise. I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes."

"Making every kind of silence," Cam sang out. "Takes a lot to realize."

"It's worse to finish then to start all over and," Their voices twisted together again. "Never let it lye."

"And as long as I, can feel you holding on…" Macy held the note, her brows furrowing slightly. "I won't fall… Even if you said I was wrong." They finished the rest of the song, sounding amazing. They bowed, and Cam strode out of the room, claiming he needed bacon. I followed, desperate for food. Breakfast was quiet for the two of us. We never really talked, and when we did, it was about basic stuff like "Are you worried about Holly? She seems depressed…" and "You think you'll like it in Vancouver?" stuff I talked about with him. I scarffed down the eggs and bacon. Seems like every safe house we go to, eggs and bacon is all they have… I didn't mind, just ate it.

"Thanks, Ms. Terry," I slipped my dishes into the bubbly sink. "It was delicious."

"Oh please," She sighed taking the dishes to scrub them. "Call me Ellen."

**A/N: I don't feel like a cliffy today. Next chapter will probs be the plane ride to Vancouver. (: Hope you guys like this chapter. It took forever to write because someone *cough cough Hollie* stole My DP books from me, so I had to do the change off memory. Hope you guys like it! xx**


	21. Giddy up

**Disclaimer:**

**Squirt: Did you know the largest purple grape lives in Alabama next to Mr. Beans cottage?**

**Me: No I did not, must be recent. I visited Mr. Bean last month.**

**Squirt: Really? He came to my house yesterday with Obama and John Lennon's cat Dennis.**

**Me: And I wasn't invited? Thanks! I had Regular Jesus, and Raptor Jesus, and Poseidon chilling at my house. We could've had our own Cyber!**

**Squirt: Dang really? Well me and Mr. Bean went sky diving while hunting alpaca's with Angelo.**

**Me: That's strange cause after the Jesuses and Poseidon left I went bungee jumping with Angelo. Then we went and made out while watching the sunset.**

**Squirt: Aww (: I was there invisible!**

**Me: Oh… Was Cam present as well?**

**Squirt: Indeed. We were making out also.**

**Me: I see. Well technically I didn't, Raptor Jesus told me.**

**Squirt: Remember I am Raptor Jesus.**

**Me: The point. Anyway, Josephine raped Marshal.**

**Squirt: Dang, he was my best friend! Did he call?**

**Me: Yea, he's pregnant.**

**Squirt: I just called him. He says you don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Darn, that was a secret…**

**Squirt: He's not that good at keeping them I guess… Pass me the Llama leg, would you?**

**Me: Maybe when I'm done pooping.**

**Short Stuff: **diez laughing****

_**Chloe POV**_

I sat on the bed in Hanna's room, Tori on one side, Hanna on the other. They were discussing simple things like clothes, me giving my opinion every now and then. While they talked, I went over my nightmare in my head. I'd talk to Derek about it later, he was always the best about those types of things. Then again, so was Liz… I excused myself from the two, and headed for the washroom. I sat on the ledge of the shower. Liz appeared, sitting on the sink. I told her about the nightmare and she nodded.

"I'll go make sure your aunt is okay." She smiled at me, and started to swing her legs back and forth.

"Do you know how long it'll take?" I stood across from her, my arms folded across my chest.

"Um… no." She laughed. "Why?"

"We're going to Vancouver…" Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly, staring at her feet.

"I'll find you." She began to fade. "See you, Chloe." I said bye back, then exited the washroom. Hunter was staring at me weirdly.

"Necro," I whispered. He nodded, then walked into the washroom after I left. I wandered the house slightly, my limp fading drastically. Hanna came skipping down the stairs, finally changed out of her pyjamas. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue striped t-shirt, and brown heel boots, with these brown suede things coming up to just below her knee. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her bangs were clipped.

"Do you guys want to come riding?" Her green eyes were sad. Macy tilted her head, a smile playing on her lips as she looked at Hanna's boots.

"Hell yes I do!" Macy bounded into the living room, and came back a few minutes later with a pair of black mid-shin length boots, though no heel. "Will these work?" Hanna nodded. I followed them outside, through the back yard, and to a giant barn I hadn't noticed before. Hanna pulled up the garage like door, and was met by a German Sheppard.

"Hey Mia," Hanna gave the dog a pat, then headed into the barn. Macy stayed at her side, me following behind. We passed a couple of doors that were closed, and Hanna didn't bother opening them. She turned off into a little aisle, then pulled a door open. "Hey Dancer!" I raised an eyebrow, but she went into the room. "Macy?"

"At your service!" Macy said. Hanna poked her head out and asked for a 'lead rope.' Macy came back a minute later with one, and handed it to her. She emerged a few seconds later, with a horse. He had tan fur, and a black mane and tail. He had black on his legs, too, that came up to about halfway. Macy stroked a hand down his head a few times. "He's beautiful." She whispered.

"She." Hanna laughed Macy nodded. "You can have her. You ever riden before?"

"First place in the Buffalo Heart Farms mid-spring show." Macy smiled sadly. "Three years ago." Hanna nodded sadly at that.

"Maybe not her then." She put the horse back in and heaved the door closed. "She's really slow, I didn't think you'd riden before."

"I'll ride her," I said. Hanna shook her head.

"She's too tall for you," I made a face at her and she laughed. "I know the perfect horse for you though. His name's Button." I followed her a few doors down. There was a small - not really small, but smaller than the one before - horse. He was dark brown, and had a blonde mane and tail. He also had a few white spots on his back leg. She pulled him out of the stall, as Hanna called it, and led him down the aisle a tiny bit. Once satisfied with a spot, she grabbed a chain from the wall, and hooked it onto the thing around the horses head. She unhooked the roped, then grabbed a chain from the other wall, and did the same as the last. "I'll keep him here for a few minutes while I get Pez and Mork." After she said that, Kylie and Holly came bounding into the barn.

"We want to ride too!" Kylie announced. "Man, I haven't done this in years!"

"When was the last time you rode?" Hanna asked.

"Back when I was six, just before I ran away." She looked down at her feet. Hanna nodded sadly again.

"Alright, follow me!" I started to follow. "Chloe, you'll have to stay with him, I can't leave him out like that." I nodded, and stayed with the horse, petting his nose.

_**Holly POV**_

I followed Hanna through the barn I've always wanted to try riding a horse, but back in Grade Eight, I'd gone to my friend Sherry's house, and well, her horse tried to nom my fingers off. Hanna stopped outside one stall.

"This is Ice." She said, opening the sliding door. Inside was a white horse with brown freckles. And blue eyes. I thought all horses eyes were brown? Macy handed her a rope, and Hanna hooked it onto the 'halter.' "He's for Kylie." She handed Kylie the rope, then turned down a different aisle. "Hey Prommy! Bella!" She heaved open another door, and inside was a double stall, separated by a tiny wall. She took another rope, and hooked it onto the horse I was guessing as Prommy. He was all black, with brown down his face. She pulled him out and handed me the rope. "For you!" I took the rope. "Stand on her left side." Hanna ordered. I nodded and stood on the side. Hanna led us down another aisle, and opened two more stalls. One had a white and black horse, the other, a reddish brown horse with blonde mane. She handed Macy the second one, and took the black and white one for herself. She brought them back to where Chloe was, and hooked them up in a line in the same way Chloe's was. Hanna showed us how to brush them, then left us to do it. Then came picking the hooves. I was scared, I really didn't want to be kicked. Hanna assured me Prommy was totally chill with her feet, but she did it for me anyway. After she helped us with the saddles and bridles, she led us out of the barn. I didn't really want to ride, but Kylie insisted it would be fun.

_**Macy POV **_

Hanna led us to a box, where she showed the others how to get on. I got on first, while she helped the others adjust the stirrups. Once everyone was on, she led us around the huge backyard, while instructing the others on how to walk their horses. After walking around for a bit, I began to trot. I checked my diagonal, then kept going. Hanna said I could go out to the field if I wanted. So I walked Pez out into the field. The sun beat down and I threw my black American Eagle sweater off and left it on the fence. I sighed happily and started to trot again. I debated in my head whether or not my balance was good enough. I finally decided on yes and started on my canter. It was everything I remember. The wind in my face causing me to cry in happiness. After Pez started to slow down, I stopped to give the poor mare a walking break. She tossed her head a tiny bit, but I didn't mind. After a while, I spotted a couple poles for jumps. I hopped off, determined to at least jump a tiny cross rail. I swung the reins around the first pole, then reached down to set up the jump height. I started off small. I grabbed Pez, and shielded my eyes to look for something stable enough to use to get on. I sighed, and jogged over to the fence, Pez trotting behind me. I walked her around the jump once, then started a half circle trotting lead before coming up to it. Pez took it easy coming up, but a couple steps from the jump, she broke into a canter. I went into my two-point, sighed, and cantered a little out of the jump. I slowed her back to a trot, and attempted the jump again. I half-halted, preventing her from cantering. After the jump, I slid out of the two-point, making the saddle hit my butt.

"Darn, I didn't do it right." I thought to myself. I walked the mare for another circle around the jump, then picked up the trot again. I did the same half-halt thing, but my butt still hit the saddle. Third time, hit. Fourth time, hit. I sighed frustrated, and did it for the fifth time.

"If your butt hits the saddle," I whipped my head around to see Hanna on Mork by the fence. "You're doing it right." She trotted over to me. "She jumps weird. You're butt is supposed to hit the saddle when you jump with her." I nodded. "Do you want me to raise the jump?" I nodded again, smiling. She hopped off Mork, handing me the reins to hold him. She raised the jump to a vertical. That I can do. She wanted to jump it, so I let her go first. We alternated, Hanna jumping off now and then to raise it. We stopped after a while, and realized the others had made their way over to watch us. We joked off for the rest of the afternoon, walking around the field enjoying the oddly warm April day.

Hanna checked her watch and we headed back to the barn.

**YY**

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. We got back from the barn around four thirty. We had our late lunch, then we all headed to different areas of the house. Kylie went to find Meghan, Holly completely disappeared, Hanna went for a shower, and Chloe went with Tori to start packing. I drifted around the house like a ghost, no one really noticing me. My legs were cramping slightly, so I went and laid down in the Den. Valerie was stretched across the couch. She glanced up and nodded at me, smiling. I sat in the chair beside the couch, and curled up to sleep. A tap on my shoulder made me jump, and I looked over to be met by Chloe's blue eyes.

"Hey." She straightened up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything!" I smiled. I realized Valerie had left the room, leaving me with Chloe.

"Do you know what's up with Hunter?" She sat on the armrest of the sofa.

"Nope, why?" I tilted my head, confused.

"He's been giving me these weird looks…" She shook her head. "It's not really that important, sorry to bother you." And with that she strode out of the room.

_**Holly POV **_**(Tuesday, cause nothing exciting happens the rest of the weekend)**

We drove down the highway in silence. Everyone was worried - biting their fingernails, running their hands through their hair, etc. I looked out the window to the forest rushing by. It was another rainy day today, not heavy thank god. Cam sat beside me, completely passed out. I lost myself in his face, taking in his softened features, to the tiny bit of drool dripping from his mouth. I giggled to myself and glanced out the window again. We were approaching a city, since I could see business buildings and houses. I rested back into the not-so-comfy seats. I heard a snort, and looked over Cam to see Meghan about to fall over. I straightened her out so she wasn't straining the seat belt. Thank god she was the heaviest sleeper alive. Two thousand bombs could go off and she wouldn't even flinch. But Cam on the other hand… the light sleeping pussy. He blinked and looked around sleepily. Finally, his brownish green eyes landed on me. He gave me a half smile, then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up to the rows ahead of us. Hunter sat shotgun beside Hanna, Tori, Kylie and Tye in the row behind them, and Jason, Chad and Valerie ahead of me. Ms. Terry was in the car ahead of us. The airport was only a half-hour away now. Viva Vancouver.

**A/N: I know my chapters have been getting shorter again -.- I'm trying my best! I'm balancing this with soccer tryouts, talent show practices, drawing, homework, and of course school. I finished that huge project that we had to do, so both me and Hollie should be writing more if you enjoy her story (: But I get distracted easi-Oooh a butterfly.**


	22. What's up gay boy?

**Hey Guys! Chapter 22 here for your enjoyment ;) Who's read The Gathering? Thoughts? I love it! Can't wait for the second one!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm bored**

**Fatty: Let's play the word game.**

**Me: Okay me first. Coffee.**

**Fatty: Tea.**

**Me: Bag.**

**Fatty: Sack.**

**Me: De ris.**

**Fatty: Rice.**

**Me: Noodles.**

**Fatty: China.**

**Me: Japan.**

**Fatty: Earthquake.**

**Me: Rumble.**

**Fatty: Farts.**

**Me: Bowel movements.**

**Fatty: Pepto Bismol.**

**Me: Nausea.**

**Fatty: Heartburn.**

**Me: Indigestion.**

**Fatty: Upset stomach.**

**Me: Diherea.**

**Fatty + Me: HEY PEPTO BISMOL!**

**Me: **pause** Thesaurus.**

**Fatty: You don't own DP!**

_**Chloe POV**_

"We're heading to Ottawa!" Ellen announced, flipping her phone shut, just before a cop car whizzed past. Derek grunted from beside me, staring out the window. Simon snorted in his sleep. She switched lanes, going faster. "Five hours, here we come." She whizzed past Hanna's van. Hunter gave a small wave, but when his eyes landed on me, his hand froze in mid-wave. His lip curled back slightly, then he turned back to talk to Hanna. I shook it off and leaned farther back in my seat. The van was fairly warm compared to that one we had back when Andrew took us to that mall. I shuddered at the thought of Andrew, and shifted closer to Derek. My eyelids started to droop, and I let sleep envelope me.

**YY (Arriving at airport now)**

I hefted my backpack higher on my good shoulder, staring at the screen of flights. The flight to Vancouver was already an hour late, and by the looks of the screen, it would be another half. I sighed and went to sit beside Macy on a bench. Kyle was stretched out beside her, his head in her lap. She played with his hair as they talked about his upcoming Change. She glanced up and pretended to stroke my head.

"Aww Chloe," She said in a fake sad voice. "Are you sad too?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Who's sad?" I straightened myself out, slapping her hand from my shoulder.

"Hunter's depressed about something," She started, eyes searching my face. "Kyle here is in quiet a bit of pain - it's his first time going through a Change. And Meghan just got a text that her grandma died." Macy pouted, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh." I rested my head on her shoulder. Guess Macy is going to be my pillow today. Yesterday, she was my chair. "I'm fine, really." I smiled weakly and stared at the screen. Our flight was just landing. I sighed in relief, and waited for the door opening call to be made. That took forever, since some fat lady was complaining about how she left her backpack full of Twinkies on the plane. No joke.

**YY**

The captain announced we were descending. I buckled my seatbelt, then woke Tori up and told her to do the same. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking around the cabin as if she didn't believe me, but eventually did as instructed. After a while, we were finally in the terminal getting our bags. While getting off, Holly had felt the need to yell out:

"AIIIIRRRRPLAAAAANES!" Cam had rolled his eyes at her, and the rest of us acted like we didn't know her.

After getting out bags, we headed to the main entrance, grabbed some coffee, and waited for Ellen to get a vehicle. She came back with a regular looking van. "We'll have to take trips." She announced. "It's takes about a half hour to get to my sisters, so you'll have to occupy yourselves." She hurried Simon, Tori, Derek, Macy, Kyle, and I into the van, and headed out onto the roads.

After about forty minutes, she quickly dropped us off outside a large looking house, and went back to the airport. Outside the house stood a man, woman, and two teenage girls. The man had dark black hair, and deep red eyes. A smile was plastered on his face as he waved to us. The woman was tall, maybe an inch taller than the man beside her. She had curly brown hair, pulled into pigtails. Her bright green eyes scanned us as we stood awkwardly twenty feet away. The two girls looked fairly similar, the clothes separating them. They both had the same curly brown hair as the woman next to them, and the same green eyes, though one had a tinge of red in hers. The had the same facial features as the man - slightly high cheek bones, full lips, slightly upturned nose. One was dressed in paint splattered grey jeans, a purple and black plaid shirt, and black Nike's. The other was dressed in dark blue jeans, a turquoise ruffled shirt with a brown leather belt above her hips, tan coloured Puma shoes with rainbow laces, and a white and blue striped bow tying her bangs back.

"Hi, I'm Brian." The man greeted, stepping forward. "This is my wife, Sophie, and my daughters Jade and Matilda." He wrapped an arm around the woman - Sophie.

"Heyyo!" The girl with bow said, skipping forward and shaking our hands. "I'm Matilda. But please, for the love of Obama, call me Tilley." She smiled wide, earning a grunt from her sister behind her.

"You don't need to be so happy." I'm guessing - Jade grumbled.

"Well at least I'm welcoming them," Tilley retorted, crossing her arms to face her sister. "At least I'm not going to hole up in my room and draw the entire time they're here!" Tilley stuck her tongue out, and motioned for us to follow her. We followed her inside the house, which was bigger on the inside. We passed a living room, kitchen, and dining room on our way to the stairs. "We're limited on bedrooms." she announced, pausing at the top of the staircase. "It'll have to be four per room." I nodded and headed down the hall with Tori. We opened the door to a room, found it un-occupied, and went in. One bunk-bed was pushed up against one wall, another pushed up against another wall. The walls were painted a light blue, the floor, dark brown hardwood. I claimed bottom bunk, Tori throwing her bag up above me. Macy walked in behind us, and threw her bag on the other top bunk. I wandered around the house for awhile, while the others came.

Once everyone was there, it was almost nine. We gathered in the dining room, where Sophie had a huge plate with chicken and ham, a bowl of steaming broccoli, and two pitchers of Iced Tea.

We sat around the huge table, crammed together. Elbow to elbow, knee to knee. No one seemed to care, we just inhaled our food. After finishing, Brian, Sophie, and Ellen went to the kitchen to wash dishes. Tilley announced a movie night in the living room. We headed off to our rooms to get our pyjamas, pillows, and blankets if we had them. About an hour later, we were goofing off in the living room, awaiting Tilley and Jade's arrival. Tilley strolled in, changed out of her clothes, and into… Well she was wearing knee high bright blue socks, a blue Perry The Platypus shirt, and grey shorts with Spiderman on the butt.

"Jade's not coming." She announced, heading over to the bookshelf that held movies.

"OOH!" Macy jumped up. "Can we watch IronMan?"

Tilley frowned. "I was hoping to watch Spiderman…"

"Well we want IronMan!" Holly argued standing up. Tilley sighed. She grabbed the movie off the shelf, and popped it in the DVD player. As the previews rolled on, she went to the kitchen to make popcorn. Then entire time, she was singing Born This Way at the top of her lungs. When Jade yelled down for her to shut up, she only sang louder. Jade stormed down the stairs, grey trench coat in hand.

"I'm going to Shawn's." She announced, then stormed out into the rain that had begun to fall. I'm guessing Shawn was her boyfriend. Tilley came skipping back into the living room, two big bowls of popcorn in her hands. She went back in, and came back out with an entire case of Coke. The main menu for the movie came on and we played it. Halfway through, the popcorn was completely gone, and the pop was on it's way too. I'd never seen the movie before, so I was pretty intrigued, ignoring the stares Hunter was giving me from across the room. After the movie ended, we headed to our rooms to sleep.

**YY**

I woke to the smell of toast coming from the kitchen downstairs. I rubbed my bleary eyes and looked around the room. Macy was practically falling of the other top bunk, Holly was already on the floor, and I could hear Tori's light snore from above me. I smiled to myself slightly, and threw the covers off my bed. I dragged my feet across the floor and looked in the bedroom mirror quickly. My red hair was stringy, my blue eyes clouded with tiredness, and my mascara smudged across my cheek. I searched the hall for a bathroom, found it, and locked myself in. I picked up the facecloth, drenched it in cold water, then ran it across my face. I headed off for the kitchen after that. My shower would have to wait. Jade had taken one last night, their shower is like a thunderstorm. When I entered the kitchen, Ellie was sitting at the table, her brown hair similar to mine, her eyes as well. She was scarfing down a plate of Strawberry jam toast, apple slices, and a glass of orange juice. She glanced up at me, smiled, then turned back to her food. I rolled my eyes and got my own. I sat beside her, and we talked about what we could start here. Nobody could possibly know us, Andrew wouldn't even think we'd move out of the province. But my Aunt was still bugging me. She was still stuck in Buffalo, with stupid Dr. Davidoff. I gave my head a sharp shake, and continued to eat my food. Simon came in when I was almost finished. He sat beside me, and we worked on our comic. We were just at the part where we were escaping the Edison Group back at Andrew's house. Then Tori came in. Then Derek. The four of us sat around the table, joking around. It was like before we met everyone else, before we were stuck in Vancouver. It was just the four of us again. Tori making fun of Simon, Derek trashing Tori, me trying to be optimistic… I smiled and pulled them into a group hug.

"Um… Chloe?" Tori looked at me strangely.

"Sorry, I just really miss it being the four of us." They smiled at that, and hugged me back.

"Sorry to break up the four way going on here," We turned to see Jade leaning against the doorframe. He curly hair was tied back with a pink headband, and she was wearing a pink tank top with a black cardigan, black leggings, and black and gold flats. "Sophie wants you guys in the dining room." I wondered why she had called her mom by her first name, but didn't wonder too much. Kari never called her parents by mom or dad. We sat down in the last few chairs in the dining room. Everyone looked about the same - stringy hair, tired eyes. Sophie stood up from the head of the table. She was dressed in black yoga pants, a blue and white checkered sweater, and brown Uggs. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"We just want to get acquainted with you guys," She started the introductions. "I'm Sophie, as you know. I'm forty one, and I'm a Mind Reader and an Ice Half-Demon. Chad, I can have you removed." We all looked at him, to see him blushing like a tomato, and sinking down in his seat. She nodded to Brian.

"Brian." He said, standing up. "Forty three, vampire." I sucked in a breath. Great. Vampires. He nodded at Tilley.

"Tilley, as you know." She stood up. She was wearing a banana yellow shirt, with Glee written across the front, tan brown Capri's, bright yellow and pink knee socks, and her tan Pumas. "I'm fourteen, and I'm a clairvoyant."

Jade grunted. "Jade. Vampire, I'm fourteen. Bug me, and I'll see that your head is bitten off." She sounded lovely. Just lovely.

The rest of us introduced ourselves. I waited for Hanna and Hunter to go, since I still had no idea what kind of supernatural's they were. Hanna stood up.

"Hey, I'm Hanna, as all of you know." She smiled her wide grin. "I'm seventeen, and I'm an Ice Half-Demon." She sat down, and nudged Hunter.

He stood up slowly, glaring at me. I was squished between Derek and Macy. I don't see the problem. "Hunter." He started. "Eighteen, shaman." He sat down. So Hanna got the Ice Half-Demon-ness from Sophie, Tilley go the Clairvoyant from Ellen. Where did Hunter get the Shaman from? Was his dad one?

"Don't forget captain of the gay-lords!" Jade snickered. Hunter's eyes grew wide.

"Jade!" She snickered again.

"What?" She stood up. "They don't know? Hunter over here is gay. Not the most gay I've met, but still-" She didn't finish. Her mouth had been frozen shut. Her lips were pure blue.

"Jade, will you ever learn?" Hanna said angrily. Hunter stormed out of the room, Hanna following behind him. I sucked in a breath. Just then, a form flickered in the corner of the room. I focused on it, then stopped breathing when I saw who it was. A ghost.

The ghost of Andrew.

**A/N: Cliffy for once in five chapters :D Sorry my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! I can't come up with stuff lately. Plus, I made a deal with Hollie last night that if she posted chapter 17, I'd post 22. So here. Ya happy? Reviewers get one of the weasel cookies we're making this weekend. Next chapter might be longer, depends. I made the soccer team, and I have talent show practices, and then there's track and field tomorrow… Track and field… FML.**

**~IronMan**


	23. THIS IS NOT FRICKING SPARTA!

**Hey Guys ! Here is Chapter 23! Hooray :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So… How bout them whales?**

**Steroid Addict: I don't know, how are those whales?**

**Me: They're very good, thanks for asking.**

**Steroid Addict: Okay, and no problem, just wanted to know.**

**Me: My cat thinks my nose tastes like ham.**

**Steroid Addict: lol How can you tell?**

**Me: I am an animal whisperer.**

**Steroid Addict: lol I bet you are!**

**Me: Yupp! What are you?**

**Steroid Addict: A people whisperer.**

**Me: Ah. Must be difficult, yes?**

**Steroid Addict: Yes indeed. Veeeeeery difficult. How bout that animal whisperer job?**

**Me: Pree easy. Except they keep telling me I don't own Darkest Powers…**

**Steroid Addict: The people tell me you don't own Darkest Powers too!**

_**Ellie POV**_

Chloe gasped fairly loud all of a sudden. I looked over to her. Her blue eyes were big and round, and she was staring at the corner behind me. I turned around, and there stood Andrew, with a not so content look on his face. I glanced around the table - nobody else could see him. That meant…

"You're dead?" _No shit Ellie. There's just a guy over there that no one can see besides you and Chloe, the necromancers of the group, but you know, he's not dead. _Everyone turned to stare at me. I blushed and turned back to Andrew. He was nodding, his eyes darting from me to Chloe.

"Can I talk to you guys?" He took a cautious step towards the table.

"That depends on what you have to say." Chloe said angrily, rising from her spot at the table.

"It's about the…" His eyes darted around the room to look at the others, who were staring at me and Chloe dumbly. He cleared his throat. "Cyber incident." My eyes widened and I stood up. Chloe walked around the table, murmured a quiet "We'll be right back" and we followed Andrew into the living room. I crossed my arms, tapping my foot.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked hesitantly, standing straight and looking Andrew square in the eye. He sat down on the arm of the sofa, crossing his legs.

"Well, first of all," He looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry for shooting you Chloe."

"Why did you!" She all but yelled.

"Let me explain." She nodded and slumped down in an armchair. "The Edison Group had found us. I don't know how they did, but they did. They were planning to attack you guys that night. How I know this, one of their spirit guards - their version of Liz I guess you could say - possessed me, making me kill Courtney. But when he was inside me, I could hear all the thoughts he was having, since in a way, he was me. I heard the one that was planning the attack on you guys. After they left, I got Joe, and we headed for Cyber. I saw Holly and Cam running across the street. I thanked God that they had the right idea. But then Chloe, you burst out of the doors, they were _right_ there. That stupid spirit possessed me again, and I think you know what happened. But since Joe was un-possessed, he started to phone the cops, and the Group ran." He scanned my face, which was a straight poker face at the moment.

"How did you die?" Chloe asked cautiously, voice barely above a whisper.

"And 'un-coincidental car crash'." He looked at his hands. "Davidoff hit-and-ran us." I let my poker face drop, and sank onto the couch, breathing laboured. I stared off into space above Andrew's head, trying to put the pieces together. "You look like your brother when you do that…" Andrew said. I shot my eyes to him, and his eyes grew wide. "I mean-"

"Brother!" I jumped up, and started pacing. "When? Where? Who?" Chloe placed her hands on my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks.

"Ellie," She breathed, pancake breath sweeping over me. "Breath." She turned to Andrew and spoke for me. "Explain."

"Uh… Well…" He scratched the back of his head. "Cam's your brother Ellie." My eyes widened. Cam? As in Cameron Wood? As in the guy I've been on the run with for six years? My best friend?

"B-B-B…" I took a few deep breaths before trying again. "But we don't even have the same last name! We don't even…" I sank down on the couch. We _do_ look similar. The same chocolate brown hair, the same brownish green eyes. Why had I never noticed? It was right there! _He_ was right there! For _six_ years!

"You took your moms maiden name, he took your dads." Andrew said, his voice clearly stating he wished he's never blurted that out. "They wiped your memories clean when you guys first went to the Edison Group. You guys weren't supposed to meet again, but you did that day at the CN Tower…" I dropped my head to my hands, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. And just then, said _'brother'_ walked into the room.

"Ellie?" I felt him place a hand on my back. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug, letting me sob into his shoulder. I'd always wanted a brother, but I just never thought it's be Cam.

"C-Cam…" I sniffed disgustingly loud. I pulled away from him, staring at my hands.

"Yea?" I looked up at him, pushing my hair out of my face, tying it back in a ponytail.

"Andrew told me something…" I looked back down at my hands. "Something kind of important."

"And it was…?" I could tell he was impatient with me now.

"You're my brother." I sighed when I heard him breath in in shock.

"How?" I looked up again at him to see him completely still.

"I think you know _how_ Cam." I laughed at his expression.

"I want an explanation." He said, his eyes re-focusing on me. So I repeated what Andrew said to him. He didn't take it at first, but after a while he did. He left the room, and I realized Chloe had left too. I went up to my room and climbed onto my top bunk, pulling the sheets around me in an attempt to stay warm. I think I fell asleep, because I started re-living the day me and Cam met, and it was as clear as it was six years ago.

_I wrapped my filthy green sweater tighter around me. I'd just arrived in Toronto after running away from the hospital in Buffalo just days before. I still had the two-hundred something dollars I'd snatched from my parents bank account, and since I had no where to go, I followed the signs that led me to the CN Tower. It was Monday morning, bright and sunny, but only a handful of tourists were in the lobby. A children ticket cost me twenty two dollars, but I still paid and went up. At the top, I looked around the unfamiliar city. A boy about nine or ten came up and stood beside me. He had the same eyes I saw when I looked in the mirror, and the same hair too. I didn't think much of it, lots of people had brown hair and brownish green eyes. He was wearing a hat for a baseball team I didn't know._

"_Hi," He said, smiling a missing front teeth smile at me. He had some dirt smeared across his chin and cheek, and across his clothes as well. He had blue circles underneath his eyes, and the hair coming out of his dirty hat was greasy._

"_Hi." I smiled back at him. Mommy always told me not to talk to strangers, but he was different. He wasn't too much younger then me. He couldn't be a hurtful stranger like mommy said daddy was._

"_I'm Cameron," His smiled widened and he stuck out his grimy hand. There was dirt under his finger nails, and almost all over his hands as well._

"_Eliza, but call me Ellie." I hated my real name, and I know hate was a bad word, but I couldn't stand to be called Eliza. It was too old fashioned and old lady-ish. Cameron smiled his no front teeth smile again. Had I looked that silly when I was missing my front teeth?_

"_Nice to meet you!" He stared out the big window at the city._

"_Where are your parents?" He was too young to have gotten in by himself. I looked around the floor but found no adult to appear to be waiting for him._

"_I-I r-ran away," He sniffled. I looked back to him to see him frowning._

"_I did too." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open._

"_A-Are y-you…" He swallowed "S-special?" Special was a way to put it. I could see people that no one else could see. What did that doctor call me? A necromancer. Right._

"_Y-yea, are you?" I took a step back._

"_I can move things when I'm angry, and I don't mean to do it." He said sadly. I wrapped an arm around him._

"_I see people who no one else could see."_

"_Kind of like my mommy." He said. I smiled and led him to the elevators. Maybe I'm not alone in the world._

My eyes focused on the ceiling above me. My face broke into a grin and I sat up. Maybe having a brother won't be so bad. I swung my legs over the side of the bunk and let them dangle for a minute or two. I hopped off, landing with a light thud on the ground. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower.

* * *

I skipped down the stairs, in a way better mood then I should be. My hair was piled in a wet messy bun on top of my head, I was wearing my old green sweatpants with the pink and blue polka dots, and my baggy black and white stripped sweater over a blue tank top. I jumped on the couch beside Jesse, who was watching Rookie Blue. She smiled weakly at me.

"You're happy." She turned back to the TV.

"Well I just found out I have a brother, what can I not be happy about!" I smiled really wide.

"I heard." She smiled back at me, then turned back to the TV again. Macy bounced into the room, wearing an Nickleback t-shirt and red skinny jeans. He black hair was slightly curly, and not a trace of make-up was on the girl. She flung herself onto our laps, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to CSI: Miami. I rolled my eyes and pushed her off me, going into the kitchen to get food. Jade was leaning against the counter, eating and apple fairly louder then necessary. Just looking at her gave me the heaper jeepers. I avoided eye contact and started to raid the fridge for a snack. I grabbed a pudding cup and spoon, and picked up the book I'd left at the table last night and continued to read.

"Those are my pudding cups." Jade remarked, just as I was about to plunge my spoon in. _Really? _Couldn't she have told me this _before _I went through my struggle of opening it? I suck at opening pudding cups!

I sighed. "Fine." I put the cup back in the fridge.

"Cover it." She said strictly. I almost growled but I marched over to the drawer, showed her the plastic wrap as I wrapped it across the top. I marched back over to the fridge and was about to put it in… "Not there. Here I'll do it, at least I can do it right!" She full out pushed me out of the way and put the pudding cup on the bottom shelf behind a carton of eggs.

"It's just a pudding cup…" I muttered, sitting back down to read my book. Jade grunted and stormed out of the room. I finished my chapter, but got bored of being alone, so I went to find Hanna. She was sitting on her bunk in the room we shared with Jesse and Valerie.

"Hey," I plopped down beside her. She picked her head up from her hands, and stared at the wall. "What's wrong?" My brows furrowed together and I tried to read her face but she turned away.

"Boys." She sighed, falling back on the bed, eyes closed.

"Who is it?" I stood up. "I can sack him for you!" She laughed.

"That won't be necessary." She sat back up. "He's just a dork."

"Who's a dork?" I asked, sitting back down next to her.

"Simon." She stared up at the ceiling.

"He's also _really_ lame."

She laughed again. "I know." She sighed.

"Do you like him?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

She nodded her head. "Y-Yea a-a l-little…" I smiled at her stutter.

"Siiiiimoooon!" I heard someone sing-song from out in the hall. A voice I'd never would've thought capable of singing.

"Yea?" A muffled reply came from downstairs. I stood up from the bed, as did Hanna. I looked out the door to see Jade standing just outside, a smirk on her face.

"Hanna li-!" Jade's eyes opened in shock as Hanna tackled her, sending her to the ground. Jade's head bounced off the ground with a loud thump. "Bitch!" She pulled her arms out of Hanna's grasp, and sent her down the hall. Sorry - senther _flying_ down the hall. I didn't even know she was that strong. Hanna landed on her back, crying in pain when she landed. Hunter came running up the stairs. He leaned over his sister, placing a glowing hand under her back. Her eyes shot open and she stared at him.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded thick and she stood. Jade smirked and started to walk down the hall. Ice blocks joined her feet together and she fell over.

"Hanna!" Jade shrieked, looking down at her frozen feet. Hanna marched back over to us.

"Can I help you Miss?" It was Hanna's turn to smirk.

"Un-freeze me right now!" Jade yelled again. "I'm freezing!" Hanna rolled her eyes and the blocks disappeared. Jade rubbed her ankles, then jumped up. She hissed, and when she did, her canines grew longer than a human beings should be. She lunged at Hanna, but she froze in place just before she could bite down. Hanna's eyes were wide in fear as she stepped away.

"That was close." Hanna whispered. Jade's eyes were darting around, but her body remained in a lunge position. Tilley came running up the stairs. She had silver cat ears on her head today. The rest of her clothes were pretty normal.

"Jade!" She sighed when she saw her teeth. Hanna un-froze her, and her teeth went back to normal. She stormed into her bedroom, and locked herself in there for the rest of the day.

* * *

We were sitting in the living room again like last night - in our pyjamas, blankets wrapped around us, hugging pillows. We were watching Paranormal Activity, and I was super freaked out. Not just because of the movie, but the whole day. Finding out I have a brother, and he's been living with me for almost six years and neither of us knew, finding out Andrew was actually trying to _save _us, and Jade getting pretty violent. Tilley had cut the cat ears, and had now attached a cat tail to the back of her polka dot short. The movie finished and we all looked at each other, fear in all our eyes. The doorbell rang and I jumped a foot in the air, as did the others. Chloe might have possibly jumped five. Tilley started for the door, the cat tail on the back of her shorts swinging back and forth. I followed her, making her jump slightly when she noticed me. She unlocked to door, to be met by a black sky, a downpour of rain, and a tall boy. He had vibrant red hair, wet, but curly, intense blue eyes, full lips, and a heart shaped face. He was wearing a black leather jacket - that was shiny in the torso area, skinny, ripped blue jeans, and red shoes. He was completely still, and staring off into space above our heads. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead, gurgled. I raised an eyebrow at the boy, Tilley took a cautious step back. The boys eyes focused on her, and he reached out, gurgling again. Tilley screamed, and the others came rushing into the room. The boy focused on them, gurgling louder and louder. Then I realized blood was dripping from his mouth.

He dropped to a heap on the floor.

**A/N: LA FIN! Ha cliffy :D Sorry this chapter took forever. It took hollie's constant nagging for me to get it done. Love you guys! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF JESUS CHRIST! HE'S IN THE MOON!**


	24. Spiderman in the HOUSE!

**Chapter 24! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Psycho: Why are you up at two in the morning?**

**Me: Because I have nothing better to do with my life. Why are YOU up at 2 in the morning?**

**Psycho: Because I'm a chinchilla.**

**Me: True.**

**Psycho: Are you writing your Fan Fiction?**

**Me: No…**

**Psycho: *sighz* How many times do you have to be told-**

**Me: I don't own Darkest Powers. Yadda Yadda. New subject please.**

**Psycho: I feel like mashed potatoes…**

_**Tilley POV (Because shit just got serious)**_

Holy mother load of noodles. There is a guy, who has blood gushing out of his mouth, on my foot. BLOOD! On my _rainbow _laces! I bent down slowly to get his head off my foot. My hands touched his head and I started getting that weird feeling I get in my fingertips when… Darn clairvoy-

_The forest was so thick. The branches were catching my knees, and I could feel the small dots of blood dripping down my leg. I ran faster when I heard the footsteps pounding the earth behind me. I could still see their murderous green eyes as I was sitting tied up in my basement. A tear started trickling down my cheek as I ran. Why had she betrayed me? I thought she loved me! I was the only one who could make her smile. Her smile… I shook my head and ran faster. I had reached the city. Have… to… find… th- _

_The girl. The one I loved. The one who I thought loved me. She was in front of me. Her lovely brown hair matted wet against her head. The boy stood beside her. The one that tried to stab that knife into me. Blood was dripping down their chins. They'd eaten recently. The boy stepped forward, holding the knife in his hands. The girl held my arms behind my back as he drove the knife into my torso. I screamed. Louder than I'd ever screamed before. The girl let me go, and her and the boy ran off into the woods. I saw a house up ahead. I hobbled towards it, pain taking over my body with every step. I eventually made to the door. I'm dying, I know it. I rang the doorbell. Please let it be her. Please let it be her. _

_The door opened. There stood two brunettes. One was wearing a cat tail, the other looked like she hadn't slept in days. I scanned the room behind them. I opened my mouth to speak, but something was coming up my throat, and I started gurgling instead. The girl on the left raised an eyebrow. The other took a step back. My eyes focused on her. I had to let her know. Please let her know. She needs to stop them. I reached towards her and she screamed. People ran into the room. Help me! Help me please! I tried to say, but whatever was coming up my throat was now dripping down my face. I could feel myself falling. I landed with a thud, my eyes closing slowly._

_Tilley save me._

Whoa. I fell back, my head hitting the floor with a thud. I shook my head sharply and sat up. I have to be smarter! Wait… It's never happened with a human before… I should only get it with objects.

"What just happened?" I wondered aloud. I hate how I can never remember anything after. It's just at the moment, then all I remember is blackness.

"We'll tell you later!" Ellen and mum rushed forward, picking up the boy and rushing out of the room. I got up carefully, not wanting my dizziness to topple me over. Hanna placed a cool hand on my arm as I took deep breaths.

"What did you see?" She guided me into the living room, sitting me down on the sofa. I concentrated hard. Hanna could always help me with this. She encouraged me while I gave myself a migraine. I was getting better at remembering though.

"Uh…" My eyebrows were practically overlapping each other. Sexy. "I think he was running… Yea defiantly running. I remember moving fast." My head was already pounding, but at least I could remember. Does this happen to every clairvoyant? "Shot… No wait stabbed." I squished my eyebrows together even more. Bringing sexy back. "In the stomach… Around the torso somewhere." I gave up there, sighing and leaning against the couch.

"You usually remember the last thing right off the bat, what was it?" She pressed. This is why I choose Hanna for these things, she'll make sure I do it.

"Uh…" I focused again, recalling the icky black mess of a memory in my head. "Almost got it…" I drew in a deep breath and my eyes flew open.

"Did you get it?" I nodded slowly. "What was it?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "'Tilley help me.'" Her eyes went round in shock.

"Do you know him?" She got up and sat beside me.

"I-I don't think so." I racked my brain for possible matches. The only person I knew who could be a possible match was Jade's boyfriend Shawn. But he had brown hair the last time I saw him, which was three days ago. My mum and Ellen walked in the room then, sweat on their faces. "Is he going to be okay?" Hanna stood up.

"He lost a lot of blood." Ellen said, sinking down in a chair. "Hunter healed him as much as he could without passing out. But we don't know how he'll be." Hanna nodded and strode out of the room. I sunk into the cushions a bit more. I fell asleep quickly, like I usually do after a reading. I prepared myself for the flashback to form into a vision.

_My eyes opened lazily, heavy and sleepy. Where am I? _Who _am I? My eyes focused, and I moved my heavy head from side to side, stretching out my neck. The ceiling above me was white, and it stung my eyes because it was so bright. The walls were deep blue, with light blue stripes. Whatever I was laying on was stiff, and it was hurting my back. There was a window across the room from me, and bright sunlight was bursting in. I closed my eyes tight. My head was swirling, as if I had just gotten off a rollercoaster. Something tight was wrapped around my waist, and whatever was on my body was itchy. Very itchy. I scratched my thigh and opened my eyes again. I let my eyes adjust to the brightness, then I attempted to sit up. The tight thing around my waist protested, but I managed a suitable sitting position. There was a door across the room. I shook out my stiff body, then swung my legs over the side of the bed. I walked over to the door, wobbling on my legs. I managed to get the door open, and I looked around the room. It was all so… familiar. And so was that girl frozen in her spot a couple feet away… She just had that familiar aura surrounding her. Was it her curly hair? Was it her green eyes? Was it the shirt she was wearing? She reached a shaky hand towards me, her brain obviously not coming up with a better reaction. Her nails were painted a shiny silver. I looked up at her face. I knew that face. Her curly hair framed it perfectly, bringing out the brown flecks in her eyes. Her cheek bones were high, and her lips were soft pink. Her jeans were covered in Sharpie marker, sayings by writing that changed. The shoes she wore were normal - light blue with black laces. My eyes went back to her face._

_Tilley._

My eyes opened. I was staring at the mattress above me on the bunk bed. Had someone carried me up here? I moved my head to the side to see the time. _3:15_. In the afternoon. Wow, I'd slept long. I propped myself up against the cool wall. Did I dream? I can't remember. I just remember falling asleep, then waking up. I shook my head. I'm supposed to dream! That's how it works for clairvoyants! You touch something of certain value, you get a flashback. Then when you sleep, you get a vision of what's going to happen with that object. Was it just because I got the flashback from a human and not a notebook or whatever? Or were my powers just decreasing? No, defiantly the first one. I sighed and got out of the bed. I grabbed my dinosaur towel and headed to the bathroom to shower. The water was warm, and I was grateful. The water was never the warmest here - being 15 miles into the forest sure meant crappy water. I hopped out after about three minutes of quick shampooing, conditioning, and scrubbing dirt off my body with a loofah. I wrapped my towel around me tightly, and twisting my hair up into another. I looked into the freshly cleaned mirror of our washroom. Jade must've cleaned it recently, the freak. I brushed my teeth with my Spiderman tooth-brush, then headed back to my room. I pulled on my purple shorts, having a feeling it was going to be a rarely warm day, a white t-shirt, and a blue, zip-up hoodie, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The sweater was covered in writing from friends back in Montreal, and some from the school here. Which reminded me tomorrow was Monday. Do I have any homework? Math perhaps? No, no math. Defiantly no math. Science, that was it.

I brushed my hair, the wet strands clinging to my face and neck. I looked across the dresser before setting my brush down. I don't know why I did, maybe to see if any of our house guests had anything interesting worth looking at it. It didn't look like it, just a clutter of hairbrushes, combs, bobby pins, earrings, etc… I skipped down the stairs, graving mum's blueberry pancakes. Sure enough, she was setting a stack of them on the kitchen table.

"Have I ever mentioned I love you?" I said, sliding into the chair I had painted when I was six. It was green with blue dots everywhere, covered in Spiderman stickers. I grabbed a pancake from the top of the stack, slapping it down on my plate. Mum came up and kissed my cheek.

"Yea," She said, sitting in the chair beside me with her coffee mug. "When I got you those Spiderman slippers two years ago." She took a sip of her coffee. I grinned at her, then stuffed my face full of pancake. The house seemed too quiet to be holding twenty plus people. Man, that would be awkward if we were all naked, wouldn't it…? Twenty naked people… I shuddered. Sometimes, I even ask myself where I get my thoughts from.

"Where is everyone?" I asked once I finished chewing. "It's too quiet."

"They went out." Mum said. "Just you and me all day."

"And the half-dead guy in the other room." I added, getting up to rinse of my syrup covered plate. Mum laughed lightly. "Where's Jade?"

Mum shrugged. "Haven't seen her since yesterday morning." Jade had a tendency for disappearing, so when she was gone it wasn't a big deal. I walked out to the living room to look through the movies. Whenever it was mum and I, we would watch movies all day, wrapped up in blankets on the couch. I grabbed a few off the shelf that held the fairly new movies we had: Inception, The Hangover, and Tangled, and I grabbed a few of the favourites we loved to watch on these days: Lion King, Honey I Shrunk The Kids, and - of course - Spiderman. I pulled the huge old blanket we kept over the couch around my shoulders. Mum came in and joined me as I started Tangled.

**YY**

Halfway through the fourth movie we were watching, Jade came in through the front door. She stopped in the doorway to the hallway and just stared at us, a blank expression on her face.

"Where have you been?" Mum asked, pausing the movie to spin and face her. Jade just stared even more blankly at us.

"Huh?" I noticed her hair was stringy and sweaty, and her eyes had lost almost all the red they had been filled with the day before, returning to her usual green. She gave her head a shake, and looked around the room, as if just realizing where she was. "Oh. I was… Uh… Out with uh… Graham." Graham was what she was calling the latest person she seemed to go out with once a week.

"Okay." Mum studied Jade's face.

"Don't stare at me." Jade hissed, a growl spitting past her teeth and green eyes getting flecks of red added to them. She spun on her heel and stormed up the stairs. The shower turned on, and me and mum went back to watching our movie. Everyone else returned back not too long after Jade had. Holly looked a little dazed and un-focused, and Macy had returned with Kyle after their Changing trip. Ellie grinned weakly at me, before dragging her feet up the stairs. Chloe came and sat on the armchair across the room, joining us to watch the movie. I heard the bustle of people in the hallway, kitchen, upstairs, and moving into the living room, but I had zoned out. I don't know what I was thinking about, but I had this feeling that something was going to happen soon.

And we weren't going to like it.

**A/N: I FINALLY finished this chapter, after nagging from Hollie;) And for school we had to write and present monologues we've written, so I did mine on that flashback Tilley got, only altered to be feminine. I have some pree crazy shit planned for the next chapters, so have your diapers ready! Review! Love you guys! **


	25. Dead Bodies

**FINALLY! CHAPTER 25!**

"**Raechelle, it's about darn time!" *you in a really high pitched, southern accent voice***

**Ya ya, I know. But it's finally here! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I read too many books, sing too loud, and don't understand the point of speed bumps.**

**Squirt: What?**

**Me: That's my bio on Twitter.**

**Squirt: You change that too often.**

**Me: You know what I don't change often?**

**Squirt: Your Darkest Powers fan fiction?**

**Short Stuff: YOU DON'T OWN THAT!**

**Me: Yea, whatever.**

_**Chloe POV**_

I awoke to the sound of chirping birds and a soft breeze blowing. Scratch that - a recording of birds chirping and wind blowing. I smiled and opened my eyes. I let my eyes adjust to the bright light in the room, before I let them find the dark figure standing beside the window. I sat up, wiping the smile off my face.

"Wake up, sunshine." Jade strolled across the room, her green eyes tinted red as they danced over my face. My eyes found the stereo on the nightstand beside my bunk bed. She slammed a hand down on it to turn off the simulated sounds. "Did you enjoy your _beauty_ sleep?" She spat out the words, and crossed her arms.

"Uh… I guess?" I blinked my eyes. Is this a dream? It has to be, Jade would never wake someone up. Not even in her dreams. If she even dreamed.

"Yes. Or. No." She said it almost in a strict teacher type of way. I noticed another figure across the room. Defiantly a ghost. Long blonde hair… But it wasn't Liz, this person's hair was darker. I sucked in a breath. It was Valerie. As in Valerie Trail. As in the girl who had been _alive_ last night.

"Y-Yes." Curse my stupid stutter! Jade grinned wickedly, drinking in whatever expression was on my face. Valerie shook her head, muttering to herself before she vanished.

"_Good._" Jade walked across the room to a suitcase set up on the floor. She opened it, and pulled something out. She strode over to me, holding the thing behind her back. "How do you feel about-" She was cut off by her name being called, basically by bloody murder. She cursed silently to herself, and slid the mysterious unknown object back in the case. She grabbed my arm tightly, and dragged me to the door, then down the stairs, where we found Tilley rocking on her heels. "What do you want?" she growled at her sister.

"Graham's here." Tilley announced. "Hey Chloe!" She grinned, then took my arm and walked me to the kitchen.

"Thanks." I whispered as Tilley slid me into a chair at the small table.

"No prob." She walked over to the fridge, grabbed the carton of orange juice, and poured us some. I could hear Jade's and an semi-familiar voice talking at the front of the house, voices hushed. Whatever had been going on a few minutes ago was still freaking me out.

"Have you seen Valerie yet today?" I wrapped my sweaty hands around the cool glass of juice.

"I think she's sleeping." Tilley answered, cocking her head to the side. "Why?" I shook my head. I think I might be delusional.

"Never mind." I took a sip of juice. Jade walked into the kitchen, green and red eyes flashing from me to her sister. She was joined by a boy. He had shaggy black hair - and I mean _shaggy. _It was shaggier than Derek's. His eyes were green, and they swirled with blue and violet. The clothes he wore were fairly normal - baggy jeans, white t-shirt, black hoodie. He wore a goofy smile on his semi-familiar face, but when his eyes landed on me, it fell a tiny bit. He looked away from me and back to Jade. He whispered something in her ear, and the two of them walked upstairs. Tilley sat back in chair.

"Well…" She took a long swig of her juice. "He's a cutie." She set the glass down, completely drained, and wiped her mouth with her wrist.

"I think I've seen him before…" I wondered aloud. His features were familiar. A semi-crooked nose, thin pink lips, freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks…

"Probably at the airport." Tilley said, standing up. "He works there." I rolled that over in my brain. It's possible, my brain pulling the photo of Graham at the airport out of a filing cabinet, and comparing it to this one. Yea, that's probably it. I announced my leaving, and trudged up the stairs. I glanced into Valerie's room quickly. She was lying stomach down on her bunk, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and drool stains on her cheek. I shook my head. I'm defiantly getting delusional. Maybe a walk is what I need. I grab my bright red coat that I had bought yesterday. It wasn't too hot or warm outside, but I'd been shivering from head to toe these past few days. I pulled on my black New Balances and headed out the front door. I wandered the driveway for a little bit, taking in the green that had begun to envelope the skeletal like trees. I was aware that someone was following me. Human or ghost though, I'm not sure.

I turned around, to see Valerie, a nervous look on her face. "Hey Val," I said, stopping to let her catch up. "What's wrong?" She spun around to look at me, her blue eyes tired and sad. Her blonde ponytail wasn't blowing in the breeze, and her clothes weren't rippling, like mine surely were. I knew she was a wind half-demon, so I figured she was just blocking it off herself.

"You want to know what's wrong?" She questioned me, her voice low and venomous. I took a step back in surprise. Valerie was never this biting. She was usually so monotone, but goofy. Never so serious. "Do you?" Her voice rose, but quivered at the end. I took another step back. Her eyes softened as she saw the expression on my face. "Sorry." Though she didn't sound sorry.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, then realized she might burst. But she didn't. She looked down at her feet. I followed her gaze, and realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, just mismatched striped socks. "Where are your shoes?" She looked back up at me, a sad smile spreading across her face.

"Chloe." She said softly, reaching an arm towards me. I looked questioning at her, then at her hand, as it passed through my shoulder. "Jade killed me." I took a step back, but ended up stumbling, and falling.

"W-why?" I brushed the dirt from my knees, but didn't stand up. Valerie looked back towards the house, expression sad and lonely. She tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear, then returned her hands to her pockets.

"I knew too much." And then she vanished. I looked around, hoping to glance a retreating figure in the trees. No such luck. I stood up then, brushing the dirt from my legs, before racing back to the house. I ran right up the stairs to Valerie's room, passing a questioning Simon on the way. I burst through the door, finding the room empty, except for Valerie on one of the bottom bunks. I closed and locked the door behind me, before walking carefully over to her. I flipped her over, and stared, frozen in horror at her dead body. A black stake had been driven into her chest, directly into her heart. I took a step back, and fell onto my butt for the second time in ten minutes. Someone was banging on the door.

"Chloe?" Derek. "Are you in there?" He twisted the knob slightly, finding it locked. I heard him sniff the air, then grunt, and storm off somewhere else. I breathed a sigh of relief, then got up, flipped Valerie back over to hide her wound, and slip out the door. I checked the hallway, before racing down the hall towards Derek's room.

"Hey." I said, looking over to where he sat in a armchair, book in hand. "I heard you calling me." He glanced up, eyes searching my face. He set down his book, and motioned for me to come in. I walked over, and sat on the corner of the desk five feet in front of him.

"Why are you all dirty?" He asked, pointing to the mud stains on my jeans, and the elbows of my coat. I guess I didn't realize how dirty I was when I fell. I unbuttoned my coat, and set it on the desk beside me.

"I-I went f-for a walk." He raised an eyebrow, so I hastily added: "And I fell." I tucked a strand of faded red hair behind my ear. Derek leaned back in the chair, eyes still scanning my face.

"Okay." I knew he didn't believe me, he never did. But technically, I did tell him the truth, just left some things out. "Where were you when I was calling you?" I kept my eyes neutral like how Macy had taught me, while racking my brain.

"In my room." I answered lightly, tilting my head to the side. "Why?" His eyes didn't leave my face, as the gears turned in his head.

"Just wondering." He answered, grabbing his book off the arm and continuing to read. I took that as the sign to leave, so I picked up my jacket from the desk and started towards the bedroom door. "Wait, Chloe?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder, to see Derek walking towards me.

"Yea?" He stopped a few feet away, running his hand through his hair. He stepped towards me again, and again, before reaching a hand up to my face, leaning down, and placing his lips on mine. I responded almost immediately, smiling, and placing a hand on his arm. He ended it too soon, but rested his forehead against mine, smiling and blushing, the tips of his ears bright pink.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." He sighed and pulled away, going back over to his chair, and picking up his book. I walked out of the room, and down the stairs, a goofy smile on my face. I walked through the foyer, to see Tilley staring down the door to the room where the mystery boy was asleep in his coma. Sophie had read his mind, and found out that he was indeed Shawn - Jade's boyfriend - as Tilley had suspected. She glanced up and looked at me, then back at the door. She looked fairly normal today, wearing Sharpie marker covered jeans, a Glee 3D movie t-shirt, and light blue sneakers with black laces. Her hair hung down and curly, framing her face.

"What's up, Till?" I asked, staring at the door, trying to figure out what was so interesting about it. She shook her head and looked at me, a small smirk on her lips.

"Nothing," She looked back at the door, then at the wall mirror behind us. "Just experiencing déjà vu I guess." I raised an eyebrow, but continued to the kitchen, leaving Tilley to her door staring, déjà vu. No longer had I entered the kitchen, that I heard a shriek, and a thump from the foyer. I raced back to where Tilley was standing, a horrified look on her face, and Shawn, wrapped up in bandages, laying in the doorway of the room he had been passed out in for days. Sophie raced forward, and checked his pulse, a dark look passing over her face.

"Is he okay?" Tori asked, coming up to stand next to me. Sophie removed her hands from Shawn's neck, and placed them on her knees as she leaned over Shawn and looked at us. Tilley stepped forward, placing a hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"No." Sophie answered, shaking off Tilley's hand and standing up. "I'm afraid he's dead." She walked briskly over to the stairs, and walked up, head hanging. The group of us that had gathered in the foyer looked at each other, then back down at Shawn.

"How?" Macy asked, a piece of gum hanging from her lips. Tilley looked down at Shawn, a look passing over her face that none of us could identify.

"I don't know." She said, blinking rapidly, before following her mother's actions, and heading upstairs. The rest of us took one last look at each other, before splitting up, and heading to different directions around the house, no one bothering to take care of Shawn. Holly and Cam headed off to the basement, Macy wandered off to her favourite secret passageway, Hanna and Tori went back to the living room, and I just let my mind wander as I walked around the house aimlessly.

* * *

We were all gathered around the dining room table, me knee to knee with Holly and Derek. I hadn't bothered to tell anyone about Valerie yet, it was just too much. No one asked where she was though. According to Chad, she had a rough night. People think she's just passed out. No one's bothered to try and wake her. Or check on her.

Jade and Graham were yet to arrive for dinner, but it didn't look like people were waiting. I waited, of course, for the two to arrive. But after everyone was almost done, and I hadn't even started, I gave in and ate. The meal went by fast, just light conversation and the clatter of knives and forks. Jade and Graham were still yet to arrive when we were all sitting, full and no longer hungry. Eerie silence rang, and we could hear Jade and Graham talking upstairs. We heard their footsteps walk slowly down the stairs, muffled talking with them. They strode into the room, Jade snapped a cell phone shut, and Graham was… different. His black hair was no longer black, but blonde and cropped perfectly. His eyes weren't the swirling sea green with purple, but full out red. He scanned the table, grin on his face, canines too long to be human. His eyes went from person to person, taking in our faces. He sized up Derek, then grinned wickedly at me. When he looked behind me at Holly, his face fell, red eyes fading. They were green, not sea green, but green. Visible, clear green. They brought out the freckles I'd seen earlier. I'm sure Holly got it before I did, because her gasp was hanging in the air. Then I got it, slow little me.

Green eyes.

Blonde hair.

Riley.

**And FINALLY the long awaited chapter 25! I am so sorry I didn't update earlier! I got major writers block when I had written the began and end to this chapter, not knowing how to fill it. And then I got obsessed with Gallagher Girls fan fiction, so I've been working on that also, so while I'm stumped for my next chapter in A Spy For A Spy, I managed to write a thousand or so words into this. I know it's short, but I absolutely promise the next chapter will be longer. A lot of shit goes down. Anyway, 26 up ASAP! :D**


	26. I Hear Y'all Like Murder

**PLEASE READ. **

**This chapter is rated 14+ and may be disturbing to some reviewers. Reader discretion, is advised.**

**I am not responsible for any unexplained feces in your pants. You should've worn diapers. **

**Now that that's settled, let the bloodbath begin!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Squirt: Got any cookies?**

**Me: No.**

**Squirt: Got any chip dip?**

**Me: No.**

**Squirt: Got any cheese?**

**Me: In the fridge.**

**Squirt: Can you get it for me?**

**Me: No.**

**Squirt: Can I read-**

**Me: No.**

**Squirt: Fine. You don't own it anyway.**

**Me: Hmm? Oh right, Darkest Powers, or the cheese?**

**Squirt: **face palm****

_**Chloe POV**_

"Holly?" Riley stepped forward, holding an arm out in truce. But to Holly, I guess the truce didn't matter. Her hand extended, and a blue lightning bolt shot from her fingertips. The bolt sliced through Riley's abdomen, and he crumpled to the ground. Holly stared in shock, her breathing ragged. She composed herself quickly, taking a gulp of air, and placing a shaking hand on her hip.

"Bastard." She said, voice a little less shaky than her hand. Jade's expression darkened, and she raced over to Cam at lightning speed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held his head in a dangerous position.

"No one. Leaves." She growled, directing the words more at Holly than the rest of us. Holly gulped, nodded, and quietly sat down. "Good. Now listen up." Jade let go of Cam's head, and he began to rub his neck. She started towards the head of the table, and I couldn't help but realize how she was wearing blood red, knee high boots and a leather jacket. Typical vampire. "You will do as I say. No one will cast spells, summon ghosts, or whatever the hell you do, you. Will. Not. Do it. Unless I say." Jade's eyes flickered over our group. "Understood?" We all nodded our heads. "Good." She gripped the back of Brian's chair, eyes scanning over us again. They stopped when they reached Tori. "Victoria." Tori stiffened in her seat.

"Y-yes?" Her eyes were as wide as the plates we were eating off of, as Jade eyed her up and down. Her arms dropped from Brian's chair, and began to pace at the front of the room, one arm crossed across her chest, her other leading up to her face, where she tapped her face with her finger.

"You're dangerous, correct?" She stopped to stare at Tori, her finger resting just beside her mouth. She dropped her arms and began a slow walk towards Tori.

"I g-guess s-so." Tori began to shake as Jade drew closer.

"Good." Jade stopped a few seats away, just behind Kylie. "Kill her." She motioned downwards, where the dough eyed, quiet girl sat, shaking with fear.

"B-but-"

"Now!" Jade growled. Tori nodded slightly, before standing up, and mouthing an apology to Kylie. She replicated Holly's bolt, sending it straight for Kylie's head. She flew backwards off her chair, landing loudly in a heap on the floor. Her ghost flickered inches away, along with Valerie. Kylie crying, Valerie soothing her. Jade grinned evilly, walking over to stand behind Jesse. "How is everyone feeling?" She asked her, knowing Jesse could feel the atmosphere in the room better than the rest of us.

"S-scared." Jesse replied, closing her beautiful blue eyes to avoid Jade's red ones.

"Good." Jade said again. "Kill him." She pointed a finger in Stephan's direction. Jesse opened her eyes to see who, and began shaking her head, causing Jade to tilt hers. "Why not?" She pouted, but it wasn't so puppy dog as a normal persons. She raised her nose to the air, and sniffed, grinning when she caught something. "True love." She murmured to no one in particular, leaning down to pull a black stake, similar to the one in Valerie's chest, out of her boot. "Kill him." She said again. Jesse reluctantly took the stake from Jade's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, placing a hand on Stephan's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry." She took a deep breath, before turning to Jade, pointing the stake towards her own chest, and gave a violent thrust. Jade grinned wickedly, while the rest of us looked on in horror. She sacrificed herself for the one she loved. Jesse coughed and sputtered, blood oozing out of her wound and mouth.

"What a shame." Jade said, turning to Stephan. "I get you for myself." She hissed an ear splitting, bone chilling hiss, before shooting down towards Stephan's neck, and clamping on. The colour drained from his features, as Jade sucked the blood from his pulse point. After thirty seconds, Jade came up for air, a sick smile on her face. No blood dripped from her face, for which, I'm thankful. Jesse and Stephan's ghosts appeared, and walked over to where Kylie and Valerie watched in horror. I noticed that Liz had joined them, a disgusted look on her face as she watched Jade move towards Meghan. Jade looked the blonde haired, blue eyed, water demon up and down. "Fill Ty's lungs with water." She instructed.

"B-but I've only done that once, and it was an accident!" Meghan protesting, knowing better than to give a straightforward no.

"Try." Jade urged, determination clear in her eyes. She was going to make us kill each other, saving the most powerful for last, to see if they were worth keeping. And if not, she'd kill them herself. She had obviously planned to get this done faster, since she would've had Riley's help. Meghan shifted uncomfortably under Jade's stare, but stood up, and walked over to the other end of the table, where Ty sat next to Kylie's old seat.

"I'm so sorry." Meghan said, voice quivering. She placed her middle fingers on a frightened Ty's temples. Her eyes closed and her forehead creased. After a few minutes of watching Meghan sweat and cry, Ty started to cough up water; first small amounts, then bigger. The water fizzed as it hit the plate, meaning it was salt water. Meaning it burned. While he gurgled and spat out water, Meghan's body shook violently from gut wrenching sobs. When Ty's head hit the table, eyes wide and lifeless, Meghan dropped her hands from his temples and looked at Jade, swallowing hard. "May I be excused?" Her voice was hard, filled with determination to not cry.

Jade extended a hand. "Cell phone, car keys." Meghan dug in her pockets, and pulled out her white Blackberry Bold, and the keys to the red Pontiac Vibe she had bought days before. "I'll hear if you unlock to door, so no funny business." Meghan nodded, then dashed out of the room. After Meghan had re-arrived ten minutes later, looking pale and weak, she returned to her seat, and Jade started to move again. She walked around the table, walking her fingers along the backs of our chairs. When her hand was close to my head, the hairs on my neck stood up. I'm sure everyone else felt the same way. She stopped behind Hanna, arms moving down her arms, and back up. Simon sat beside her, and reached over to grab Hanna's hand. She gulped, and looked up to face her cousin.

"Y-yes?" Her voice didn't quiver, but she still stuttered. She was shivering, even though she was wearing Algonquin College sweatpants, and an oversized MECCA sweatshirt. Jade grinned and turned Hanna to face Ellen, Jade's Aunt, and Hanna's mother.

"Freeze her heart." She whispered in Hanna's ear. Hanna's eyes went wide in shock, as did her mothers.

"I will do no such thing!" Hanna squeaked, frozen in place. Jade pulled a dagger from the opposite boot she pulled the stake from, and held it to Hanna's throat.

"Yes you will." I could see Hanna's skin pinching under the pressure, and small beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Kill me then." Hanna replied, eyes cold and hard. She's trying to slow Jade down. We knew there was a phone on the way to the washroom, so we hoped that Meghan had called 911 on her way to the washroom, or even more that Jade hadn't disabled it.

"You realize if I do, your mom will still die?" Jade whispered again. I knew what Hanna was thinking. _Die with my mom, or live with the quilt of killing her._

"Ok." Hanna said bravely. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She's going to kill her own mother. But instead of Ellen crumpling to the floor, clutching her chest, Jade did. Her red eyes widen as she took her final gasp of breath. Hanna picked the dagger up from her lap between two fingers, and flung it onto the table. The only sound in the room was the clattering of metal against plate. We all breathed a big sigh of relief.

"It's not over yet." An angry voice said from the front of the hall. I turned to see Riley, holding a box of nails in his hands.

"Hey, do you guys see-" Tilley tried to speak, pointing in the direction of Riley, where her non-necromancer eyes would be seeing a floating box of nails. Ellie cut her off.

"A vampire…" She trailed off, looking at his large canines, then at the box in his hands.

"And a volo-half demon." I finished. He glared at the two of us.

"Who is it?" Holly asked, confused.

"Is it Jade?" Tori said worriedly.

"It's Riley." Sophie announced, reading mine and Ellie's minds. No doubt she could see him if she did the right thing with her mind reading thing. Now Riley turned his glaring eyes at Sophie.

"I may not be able to drain you of life," He pondered, rolling a nail around between his thumb and index finger. "But I can still poke your eyes out." He fired the nail in the direction of the table, and we all ducked, but Chad didn't get down fast enough. The nail dug itself into the middle of his forehead, and a small amount of blood dripped from the wound. He stared in shock in the direction of the nail box. Riley smirked, and walked over to Chad. "Oops." He said, un-sorry. He raised his palm, before hitting the nail in Chad's head, making it dig in deeper. Chad stumbled back, obviously in pain. Riley followed, and pulled the nail out, causing a large amount of blood to gush from the wound. Riley picked up the dagger from the table, and reached for Chad's throat, slicing a thin line across. "Goodnight." He whispered in a sing song tone, before pulling the stake out of Jesse's chest, and driving it into Chad's. He fell to the floor, and his ghost appeared feet away, standing with the others. He hugged Valerie tight, and they disappeared. Liz's face grew angry and horrified. She pointed a hand towards the box of nails, and dumped them over Riley's head. Ellie and I looked at each other. We concentrated and concentrated, on Riley only. We pushed, trying to send the jerk into the deepest state of Limbo. Hopefully he'd see Leonardo Dicaprio down there **(A/N: INCEPTION!) **He took a step back from the first blow.

"What the-" He fell to the floor and began to flicker. "Stop it!" He yelled, starting to fade. "Stop!" He reached over weakly, and tried to pick up a nail. He held it between his fingers, ready to fire it at my or Ellie, but the final push sent him away, and it clattered uselessly to the floor.

"You'll pay, Hanna Terry." Ellie and I turned to see Jade behind Hanna. We knew that Jade was only a vampire, and couldn't harm us, so we left her to mutter threats and curses at an unsuspecting Hanna's back.

"We did it y'all." Tilley said, jumping up on the table. "I told you Jade was evil, mum." I could only imagine Tilley's mind. She was the youngest out of us; only fourteen. And Jade was too, which makes me wonder how she got so messed up.

"Years of murder novels, murder shows, and never having many friends." Sophie answered my thoughts. I nodded slightly, and stared down at my plate.

"How are we going to fix this?" Ellen asked, standing up and looking at the dead bodies that littered the floor.

"I know some people." Brian said, picking up his dinner plate as if nothing bad had just happened. "Go pack your bags kids, we're going to have to move. We don't know what calls Jade has and hasn't made. Or to whom. For all we know, the Edison Group is right outside the front door. Run along." We all stared at Brian. He was so calm about everything, though I guess he has to be, he's an adult. It's their job. Us kids pushed away from the table, and headed upstairs. Some turned off for the washrooms, some for the balconies, the rest for the bedrooms. I stood in my bedroom with Tori and Macy sitting on their top bunks with their legs hanging off. I went over to the closet where I had been keeping my backpack and suitcase. I started to pack up the cleanest clothes I could find, and necessities. Macy and Tori soon followed my lead, and in an hour or so, we were packed. Holly had come in somewhere in the middle of it, and had finished before us.

Standing on the front steps of the house that we had lived in for almost a month, I looked around at the people who were left to share it. A car would be arriving soon that Derek, Simon, Tori, and I would take across the border, to an airport, and fly back to Buffalo. After this night, I was determined to get Aunt Lauren back, hoping someone like Jade hasn't gotten to her yet. I don't know what's going to happen to the others, and it scares me. What if Riley's ghost comes back? Or someone worse?

"Where are you going?" I asked Macy, as we looked up towards the starry night sky. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and it hurt to see. Macy was like the sister God forgot to give me. I'd never seen her cry this hard in the three month span that we'd known each other. Maybe a tear shed here or there, but not these heart breaking sobs that escaped her mouth.

"I-I think me and Jason are g-going to b-buy an apartment in Toronto." She managed to get out. Her purple eyes sparkled with threatening tears. She turned towards me and enveloped me in a huge hug. "Call me at least once a week, and write, you have to write. We'll visit, and you'll visit. We're going to be together again someday." She spoke really fast, and it was hard to catch her words, but I still hugged her back as tightly as I could, letting my salty tears fall on her shirt, and hers fall on mine.

"Bye Macy." I said, pulling out of the hug and taking a step back, towards Derek.

"Bye Chloe." Macy smiled the best she could. I nodded, and turned around heading towards the car. I stopped when I heard Macy's voice booming above the goodbyes. "Stay sexy!"

**YY**

When we were almost at the border, I saw a billboard sign for Scouts, with the slogan "Never Let Them See You Sweat." I don't know why is caught my attention. Maybe it was the bright yellow backdrop, or the happy-go-lucky eight year old, but I thought about the sign until we arrived at the Bellingham Airport. We sent our bags through baggage, and waited around for two hours until our flight landed, waiting another half hour to load, and another hour on the plane waiting for take off. Liz wandered around the cabin, playing small pranks on the flight attendants to entertain herself. It was about three thirty in the morning when we were finally in the air. I worked on the comic book with Simon for a little bit, before he got tired, and went to rest. Tori was flipping through a fashion magazine, and Derek was asleep. I always had trouble sleeping on planes. I pulled out a notebook, and nodded my head to Liz for her to come over.

"Hey Chloe." Liz smiled, and sat in the aisle between mine and Simon's seat. I grabbed my pen and began to write in the notebook.

_What did Valerie know that was enough to kill her? _Liz read it, and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't understand." She whispered. I sighed and wrote again.

_Valerie said Jade killed her because she knew too much. What did she know? _I tapped the pen on my chin, waiting for Liz.

"What makes you think I know?" I sighed impatiently, and brought the pen back to paper.

_I saw you guys talking. I saw Valerie crying. Put two and two together, Liz. _I put the pen and notebook back in my bag, and waited for Liz to begin.

"She knew," Liz started, looking at her hands. "She knew Jade was planning on killing you guys. She knew what Jade was going to do with you after. She threatened to call 911, but Jade destroyed her cell phone, then her." I processed the story. Jade really did have a violent temper. "Go to sleep, Chloe." Liz said, standing up and brushing at her legs, as if she collected dirt from sitting there. "We're about forty-five minutes from descending." She turned and walked down the aisle, probably to go play another prank. I laid my head back against the headrest, and closed my eyes, but didn't sleep. Or maybe I did, I don't remember. Landing was boring. We grabbed our carryon's, and heading through the tunnel to baggage. None of us talked, except for Liz, but I was the only one who could hear her. Getting our small amount of luggage was a hassle. There was a whole bunch of men and women in business suits yapping away on their cell phones, not even aware of their personal space, much less ours. It was about eight in the morning, and my legs hurt from the four and a half hour plane ride. While we watched the baggage come down the carrousel, I leaned against Derek, ready for a nap.

"Just a little bit longer." I whispered to myself. My eyelids were drooping, and I was seriously starting to regret not falling asleep on the plane. Derek shook me slightly, letting me know that he had spotted our bags. I lazily walked towards the carrousel, and waited for my small, dark red suitcase to come around. I reached out for it, but Derek swatted my arm away.

"I got it." He could obviously see how tired I was. Then again, he could basically see everything. Um… That sounded extremely inappropriate. Derek's arm wrapped around my back, and under my arm, supporting most of my weight as we weaved through the non-personal bubble business people, and out into the waiting area of the airport. Few seats were occupied, and the person taking tickets looked bored. He nodded to us as we passed, and muttered something about aching feet and long shifts. We reached the mall area, and the smell of coffee beans and pizza flooded my nose.

"Coffee…" I muttered, though of course Derek heard me. He lead me to the coffee place, that was fairly bigger than a normal mall coffee shop. He ordered me something strong, but nothing for himself. Tori was off getting snacks for the ride, and Simon was buying some warm blankets, for the chance the car we get to 'borrow' might not have air conditioning. Derek sat me down in a stiff chair, and I slouched a tiny bit. I managed to wrap my frozen fingers around the mug, though. The cup was hot, burning, but I didn't care. I lifted it to my mouth, and took a long sip. The coffee was bitter, and it burned my tongue and throat, but I didn't care. It was gone in a few gulps. I leaned my head back, and stared at the blah beige ceiling of the coffee shop. Derek shook my arm, and I looked over at him.

_Time to go. _He mouthed to me. I nodded, and stood, stretching my arms slightly. I let Derek wrap his arm under my shoulders, just in case. We met Tori and Simon on our way to the lobby. The place was crowded, but the atmosphere was different. It seemed like something was off, someone was here.

"Derek?" I stopped in my tracks, causing an African American man to bump into me. "Derek, someone's here." He turned to look at me, eyebrow raised. Tori just looked over her shoulder, while Simon scanned the lobby. I cautiously walked to the railing that looked over the majority of the lobby. "There." I pointed at a familiar brown haired person.

"How do you know?" Tori asked, coming up behind me, placing a hand on the small of my back, and looking to where my shaking finger was pointing. Derek sniffed the air, trying to make it look nonchalant. Just then, the person looked up, as if sensing my finger on them. "I've seen her before…" Tori muttered. I could hear the gears turning in all of their heads, including the girl down below.

"We all have." I whispered. "It's Rae."

**BOOM!**

**I hear y'all like murder. Especially Hollie ;)**

**So in a few more chapters, Bleeding Red and White is coming to an end :'( I'm sorry. I can't come up with any new things. This is probably the most creative thing I've come up with, for anything, in months. I'm thinking about putting Two Weeks up for adoption, unless I can finish it, but I don't think I can. I've got high school coming up, and that's enough pressure. I don't need to add to that with trying to think of story ideas. I know what I'm doing with the last few chapters, so as long as I can put them into a 2500 to 4000 word chapter, I think I'll be done by the end of September.**

**I love ALL of you guys. You have been the best reviewers a girl could ask for ( except Hollie [; )**

**RaeRae, out. For now.**


	27. The Light Bulb Club

**LOOK GUYS I'M ALIVE**

**I just kinda rose from the grave and was like WASSUP MOTHERFUCKAS**

**true facts**

**anyway**

**i have no idea what the fuck's going on so just enjoy yourself while you read this.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I think Matt Smith will grow eyebrows before this FANFICTION is ever done. Jesus poops.**

* * *

_**Chloe POV**_

"It's Rae." Tori removed her hand from my back, and Simon's eyes bulged out of his head. Even Rae had her jaw dropped. I spun around, and weaved through the rushing people to the staircase. It didn't bother me climbing down all those stairs. There were so many stairs at that O'Neill school back in Oshawa. I weaved my through the crowd, looking for Rae's caramel hair.

"Chloe!" I spun around, finding her directly behind me. She always had a knack for sneaking up on people. There was a small, healing scratch across her dark skinned cheek. It was going to be a nasty scar.

"Rae!" I hugged her tightly. She winced, and I realized she must be hurt in more places than just her cheek. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to you, Chloe?" She put her hands on her thick hips. "You escaped the Light Bulb Club, and go off the grid! Where were you, Canada?" I pulled at the collar of my shirt. "Oh my gosh, you were in Canada?" She squealed. "Was it nice there? Any cute boys? How bout Derek? Did you find him? Are you guys together? Has he-"

"Rae?" She paused and nodded. "I can't answer all of your questions. Yes, I found Derek. And Simon, and I already had Tori-"

"Bitch." Rae mumbled.

"She's different now, Rae." I sighed. "Anyway, we're here to get my Aunt and Kit, and then we're off the grid again. Now what happened to you?" I held her chin and inspected the cut across her cheek.

"My mom broke me out." She said, leaning into my hand. "Got into a nasty fight with a little street hoe, saying I was all up in her face. Skank gave me this beauty right here." I moved my hand from her face. Did Rae just sound like… a black woman? I'd never heard Rae talk like all those black teenage girls on the TV shows. Not to be racist or anything, and saying, all of a sudden, Rae's acting her race. No, I just mean, Rae always acted like such… a white girl. I'm just going to stop. I'm sounding too racist.

"So you're okay?" I asked, worried about her.

"Chloe," She sighed. "If I wasn't okay, would I be here right now?" She had a point. Someone called her name from somewhere in the crowd. "I've got to get going." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"See ya." I tried to smile, but it felt awful and fake.

"Be careful Chloe." Rae gave me a quick hug before disappearing back into the crowd. I turned around to see the others. I wiped my face, and took a deep breath. I scanned the signs around the airport until I found the sign that stated where the rental car business was located.

I pointed to the sign. "Let's bounce."

* * *

The grey brick building looked just as I remembered it: a prison. The little sign in front of the gates read Edison Group in big, black letters. Two guards stood outside the large gates, talking light heartedly to each other. Derek and Tori were at my sides in the bushes across the street, Simon on Derek's left. It seemed like hours passed while we sat there, and it probably was. My legs were cramping, and I had to pee really badly. Liz was off inside the building trying to figure out when the change of guards was. She left a long time ago. I started to worry as dusk began to fall. I could hear animals scurrying around, and owls starting to hoot. One of the big guards yawned, felt his belt, and went back to crossing his arms. I got an idea.

"Tori." I whispered, barely enough for her to hear, but with the adrenaline pounding in all of our veins, if was like I yelled it. Maybe I had. The guards didn't show any signs of hearing me. Then again, the road was as wide as an eighteen wheeler was long. Tori turned her head slightly, trying to listen better, but not take her eyes of the guards. "He has keys." Tori nodded, understanding my message. Her eyes shut tight as she focused. I kept a careful eye on the guards, and no doubt Derek had a better one on than I did. I watched the small key ring soar up above the guards, and come flying towards us. I blocked my face as the keys got closer.

A small jingle rang out as the keys dropped harmlessly into Tori's hands. The guards didn't show any sign of noticing what just happened. I called to Liz, and yet she still didn't come. I pictured her hair, her eyes, her pyjama shirt. I got nothing. Big, fat nothing. Lights started to shut off inside the building. It must be getting close to ten o'clock. That's the lights out time. I could tell the guards were growing sleepy; they were constantly yawning and wiping at their eyes.

A woman came out later. A lot later. Owls were hooting, and the four of us were yawning and leaning on each other. Our stomachs were angry with us for the lack of food. The woman approached the guards, and said something we couldn't make out, but the smile on her face was bright and clear in the cloudy night. The guards went through the gates, and the woman stood outside, placing a key in the lock as they went inside. The smile faded from her lips, and she checked her surroundings, before hiking up her utility belt, and jogging across the road. The four of us stiffened, getting ready to bounce up and run at any moment. But then I caught sight of the woman's face.

"Aunt Lauren!" I whisper cried. She put a finger to her lips, and motioned for us to follow her. She walked dreadfully slowly back across the road.

"Davidoff's gone to look for you four." She said, handing handcuffs to us. "Put these on and act angry. I'll get you in, and I'll get you out." She understood why we were here. To get Kit. Rae had been generous to tell us she was safe, and also in her right mind to not come along. Lauren unlocked the gates, pushing us through. "You're lucky Davidoff wasn't on duty." She snarled. The guards who had been standing out before her stared in shock as Lauren pushed us up the pathway. "You've all been very naughty." She pushed open the big doors to the grey building.

"Aunt Lauren!" I cried, as we passed one of the nurses from Lyle House - Miss van Dop. I sneered at her. Lauren yanked on my handcuffs, making me yelp. She jumped when she pulled on Tori's.

"Victoria!" Lauren wiped her hand on her thigh. I understood what she was doing; she was making it look like we were misbehaving.

"I-I did-" Tori didn't understand. I kicked her in the shin. She nodded, getting what Lauren was doing. Derek growled as we passed certain labs. I remembered that he had probably grown up in these hallways. Simon just kept silent. Lauren unlocked two doors that were across the hall from each other, and threw me in one, Derek in the other, before slamming each shut and locking them back up. I began pounding on the knob-less door, my handcuffs jingling.

"Chloe, it's okay." I turned to see Liz sitting on the edge of the hotel like bed. "Lauren's going to help you get out."

"I know." I went over and sat beside her. "That was her. She told us to act angry, so I did." Liz smiled and looked at me.

"Sorry for not coming back." She said, combing her hands through her hair. Sometimes I forget she's a ghost when it's just the two of us. "I saw Lauren making plans in her room, and read them. Everything should go smoothly, just keep your handcuffs on. She managed to get to the top of Davidoff's list while you were gone, and is in charge while he's looking for you. As long as you stay in character, and don't do anything stupid, we'll get out okay." I looked at the door.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Liz got up and stood in front of me. "Be careful, Chloe." And she vanished. I was left alone. I could always summon that demi-demon, but what good would she do? Aunt Lauren's in charge, we'll get out easy.

"Get up you twerp." I looked up to see Lauren in the doorway again, holding Simon by the shoulders. "Do you have his syringe?" Simon was pale. Almost as white as the sheets on the bed I sat on. Another guard appeared behind Lauren.

"N-no." I stuttered, but with firmness as well. Lauren sighed and slammed my door again, no doubt going to Derek's room next. Our bags were in the truck, two miles away. Simon had taken a slightly larger shot than usual, so he would be okay if the wait was long. Either it was wearing off already, or he took too much. I hoped he would be okay. A sudden pain came to my head, sharp and strong. I screamed and clutched fistfuls of hair. The pain continued, and I held my pounding head in my hands.

_Chloe?_

That voice sounded familiar. Sweet and even, a little shy, but full of confidence. But it was in my head, not aloud. I think I'm going crazy.

_Chloe? Are you there?_

I'm just crazy. La da da da da.

_Chlooooe?_

Not listening! La la la!

_Chloe, I know you're there._

"Go away." I mumbled at the persistent voice in my head.

_Aha! You can hear me!_

"What are you even doing?" I asked the voice.

_Well it's part of my powers. I can link our brains and talk to you! Sorry for the headache, by the way._

"I appreciated it." I said sarcastically. "What's up?"

_Davidoff._

"What?" I jumped up from the bed, listening closer to the voice in my head.

_Whoa there Chloe. Don't listen to closely. You might drag me into your mind._

"Sorry." I said. I really didn't want this voice in my head forever. That would get annoying real fast.

_Hey! I heard that!_

"Sorry again." I rolled my eyes. "Now what about Davidoff?"

_Oh yea, sorry. He's coming. He has a necromancer on his team, and they talked to Riley and Jade. They know you're in Buffalo again, and they're on their way. You need to find Kit and your Aunt reeeeeal fast. We barely got away from them._

"We got my Aunt," I explained. "She was put in charge while Davidoff was gone. She's going to break us out and get Kit before he comes back." I could almost feel the voice tapping her chin.

_Well you better do it fast. Davidoff left a few hours ago. Knowing his rank of authority, he'll get on the next flight to Buffalo no problem. Can say there's a patient misbehaving and they need help MEOW!_

"What are you, a cat?" I smiled sadly. I missed her already.

_Sorry, I spend too much time around Holly._

"Who else are you with?"

_Jason, Kyle, and Cam._

"Why didn't Cam go with Jessie and Stephan? And Ellie?"

_He wanted to be with Holly. Ellie went off on her own. Packed her bags and flew out to Australia. She said something about finding Drew or Dillon. I don't know._

"Oh…" I wrung my hands together, staring at the dirt under my fingernails. "I miss you Macy."

_I miss you too, babes._

I smiled weakly. I really did miss her. She was so insane she was normal. "I'm going to tell my Aunt now."

_Okay._

"How does this brain link thing work?" I asked. "Like, how can I talk to you?"

_I don't know. It just kinda co-_

"Macy?" I tilted my head to the side, as if her voice would fall out of my ear. "Macy?" I looked down at my hands again, feeling a little sad.

_I'm just kidding! Wow, you should've seen your face! Well… I should've seen it too… We should've seen your face!_

"Nothing's changed…" I whispered to myself.

_Anyway! Nothing really that you have to do, just picture my face and boom! I'm your conscious. Now go get your Aunt, and get the hell out of there!_

I felt a soft pound to my head, and I knew our small conversation was over. I stood up off the bed and walked to the door. I began to pound furiously, screaming my Aunt's name. I didn't even realize I had been crying until one of the guards opened the door. Her looked at my face worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reading my face. I felt a poking in my brain, and I knew he was a mind reader. I shut him out, like Macy had taught me way back when. His eyes became guarded.

"I'm fine." I snarled at him. "Get Lauren for me." He stumbled back at my harsh tone, and began to hurry away, letting my door close. I stuck my foot in the door before it could lock shut. I pulled and the door re-opened. I slipped through, and let my door slam shut. I pulled a bobby pin from my hair, and walked across the hall to Derek's room. I fumbled with the lock for a little bit, listening carefully until I heard the audible click. I twisted the knob, stepping inside the room. Catching the door with my finger, I pulled one of the chunky buttons off my blouse, and placed it between the door and frame. It would make the door appear to be closed, but prevent it from getting locked up again. Turning around, I saw Derek standing in the doorframe of his suites bathroom, looking fairly impressed. I smiled weakly.

"Chloe Saunders," He mused. "Lock pick extraordinaire." I rolled my eyes, and motioned for him to give me his hands. He complied, and I worked quickly to unlock his handcuffs. The tiny chain jingled slightly as they fell to the floor. After Derek rubbed his wrists, I handed him the bobby pin, and he undid mine. I didn't bother rubbing my wrists, my handcuffs weren't on as tight as his were. I could almost feel Davidoff's presence getting closer and closer. It wouldn't be too much longer until he was here. We'd have to move fast. I pressed my ear to the door, trying to catch a little float of my Aunt's voice. Sure enough, she was right outside the door.

"What do you mean you must not have closed the door?" I heard her yell. "She's not stupid James! She was probably planning this all along! She probably knew you were the stupid one!" I could hear fake-ness to my Aunt's tone, and I knew she understood what I had done.

"Quick!" Derek grabbed my wrist and pushed me towards the washroom. I climbed into the tiny bathtub, and closed the curtain around me.

"Souza!" James, the security guard, burst into the room.

"Yes sir?" Came Derek's innocent reply.

"Where's the Saunders girl?" James barked.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked in reply.

"She's not in her room, where is she!"

"Chloe's missing?"

"Yes she's missing! Now where is she!"

"I don't know!" Derek yelled. I could picture James stumbling back.

"O-okay big guy, no need to get angry." The door opened again, and closed. I sighed in relief when I didn't hear the lock click in place. It meant my button was still doing it's job. I climbed out of the bathtub, and back into the room.

"We need to go." I whispered. I pressed my ear against his door, hearing the sound of retreating footsteps, and a lot of angry grumbling. "Now." I pulled open the door, and looked down the hallway. Lauren and James were rounding a corner. I slipped out into the hallway, and started in the opposite direction.

I heard the soft click of the door as Derek followed behind me. The computer lab was just a few doors down from Derek's room. Lauren already knew our plan. One of the computers was already turned on and glowing, so like any person short on time, I chose that one. A sticky note was attached to the keyboard, reading **B-289** in my aunt's handwriting.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked, plucking it off the keys and holding it towards the ceiling. "It doesn't look like she used invisible ink." I called up the room directory on the computer, and searched for B-289. Only one result came up.

"It's a hospital room. On the third floor." I said after skimming the article. "Open for any one patient." I looked at Derek. "Why would a hospital room be important to us?" I skimmed the description of the room a bit more. "It's been known to hold patients who are highly dangerous..."

"We'll check it out." Derek said, folding the sticky note up and slipping it into his jeans. "Just find a list of those names, and lets get out of here." He looked around the room. "I'll find a junk-drive."

I nodded my head and started to look through the files on the computer. All of the names were so confusing to understand. 'Phoenix' was one of my favourite files. It talked about an experiment gone horribly wrong with a couple of patients. If it wasn't actually real, it would make a great short story. Derek came back not too long after I skimmed that file, handing me a small blue junk-drive. I kept looking through the files, coming up unlucky after ten minutes.

"We don't have time to go through all of these!" I exclaimed, grabbing fistfuls of hair, and resting my elbows on the desk. "We'll be here all day!" I sighed and closed the window. "Let's give up while we're ahead. Not getting the file gives us time to go check out that room."

"Wait," Derek pushed me aside and slid into the chair. He opened up the the window again, and went into the search engine, typing in B-289.

"Do you think that's actually going to work?" I stared over his shoulder, and watched the little ticker indicate the search. A small box appeared, and there it was. I file entitled B-289. "Oh my gosh it worked!" Derek opened the file and there they were. The names of all the past patients. Brady, Liz, they were there. They had stayed in B-289 before they died. It was the room they sent the patients next to die. At the bottom of the list, was Kit's name. "Does that mean...?"

"Kit's in there." Derek loaded the file onto the junk-drive. "We have to hurry. Davidoff's on his way." We logged off the computer, and headed to the stairwell. I jogged up the stairs, while Derek was taking them three at a time.

"You know," I said, coming to a stop on the landing. "Why don't I go get Tori, while you handle Kit and Simon?" Derek turned to look at me. His green eyes burned with an emotion I couldn't quite read.

"Chloe, that's not-" He started to say, but I already knew. I had been hearing it for months when we were on the run.

"Safe." I finished for him. "Derek, I know. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do this." I looked at him. "You don't want me slowing you down, do you?" I smiled weakly. "Besides, we can get out faster this way. I'll meet you in the computer room, in say... twenty minutes." I started down the stairs.

"Chloe?" I looked up at Derek. "Be careful." And he bounded up the rest of the stairs. I sighed, and continued down. I looked up and down the hall before heading back to the suites. Tori's had to be around here somewhere. I put my ear to every door I passed. I reached the end of the hall, and quickly making sure the coast was clear, and started back towards the rooms.

"Tori?" I called. "Are you around here?" I put my ears to the doors again. Nothing. I cursed to myself, and headed back towards the stairwell. Maybe ditching Derek was a bad idea. He would've been able to track her scent down.

"Hey!" A loud voice came from behind me. I turned around to see one of the guards. "Stop right there!" I froze in my place, and tried to estimate whether or not I could make it to the stairs before he did. But then I realized he was looking over my shoulder. I turned around again. Tori stood by the large double doors that led to the lobby. She smiled smugly at the guard and called to me.

"C'mon Chloe!" I smiled back at her and started to run. I could hear the guard gaining on me, but I knew that once he got within touching distance, Tori would zap him. As I felt him directly on my heels, Tori's arm began to raise. I could hear the guard slowing down, but it was too late. Tori had already cast, and the bolt was already flying. I skidded to a halt, and watched the man fall limply to the ground. Tori stood beside me, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oops," She giggled, and turned away, starting for the lobby doors.

"We're meeting Derek and Simon in the computer lab," I told her, catching her elbow. She wrinkled her nose, but turned and followed me down the hallway. We avoided the guards quite easily, and made it to the computers no problem.

Simon and Derek weren't there yet, but we still had about ten minutes left on the countdown to meet up. While we waited I showed Tori the file, and we discussed an escape plan.

Tori and I were about to go looking when it neared thirty minutes past, when Derek burst into the room holding an unconscious Simon.

"What happened?" Tori exclaimed as the two of us rushed forward.

"The doctors had him sedated," Derek said, heaving Simon over his shoulder. "What's the plan boss?" He asked, as he turned to me.

"_We_ planned quite carefully," Tori said, sidestepping over to me. "Run."

And that's what we did.

We ran and kicked and punched our way to room B-289.

Tori stood guard while I picked the lock and we burst in. A man with buzzed brown hair and kind brown eyes turned away from the window. His eyes lit up when they landed on Derek.

"You came." He breathed, stepping forward. He extended a hand, but withdrew it and curled in on himself. "You can't be real." His hands flew to his head and he started mumbling. Liz appeared at his side with a notepad, shoving it in his face.

"Liz, wh-" I started, confused to see her. She smiled then vanished.

"You are real." Kit said, looking up from the book.

"Yes, and now we need to move." Tori said, slipping into the room. Kit nodded and followed us out, where we were met by guards. Tori sedated them somehow, and we made for the entrance. Kit asked questions along the way, which would end in him either being yelled at or told it would be answered later.

Getting out was harder. It seemed that the security had didn't stop until we heard an amused voice from behind us, making us all turn.

There stood Dr. Davidoff, clad in his white lab coat and sensible old man clothes.

"Well," he said, clasping his hands together. "If it isn't my favourite patients." He laughed to himself and stepped closer towards us, and we stepped backwards. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Tori's mom strode out from behind the reception desk, heels clicking and clacking.

"You're all in a lot of trouble." She said.

Tori started laughing, actually doubling over and bracing herself on her knees. Everyone stared at her confused.

"You always were a comedian, mom," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I think you would've played a better Joker than Heath Ledger. Sure got the makeup for it." Tori slid a wink my way, as she started to step towards her mom. "I never understood why you became an evil nurse and not an actress. Sure would've gotten us a lot further in life. But instead, we're stuck here. Fighting, as usual. But there's one thing different this time," Tori waggled her eyebrows and raised her arms. "We have the advantage."

Tori cast a freezing spell, trapping Davidoff and Diane.

And then we made like someone let dogs on our heels.

* * *

We made it through the forest and to the truck without any problems. Aunt Lauren was waiting for us, tapping her foot impatiently with crossed arms. She looked at Simon worriedly, checking his pulse, pupils, temperature. We buckled him into the back seat, leaning his head against the window. We all clambered in, leaving Derek to sit in the bed of the truck.

And then we took off, and never looked back.

* * *

**Omg did I actually just write a chapter.**

**So um, I think it's been almost a year since I've updated (oopsies) I kind of just... couldn't think of anything.**

**I might actually updated the next chapter in the next couple of months (don't expect anything though) and I've already written the epilogue so after next chapter it won't be long.**

**Also, next chapter is going to be shorter. I think I got everything I wanted to say into this one, and now I just need a finishing chapter that (will hopefully) tie any lose ends.**

**And, once again, thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers. If this chapter even gets any reviews, I'm going to die. Thanks for sticking through, and I'm sorry for lack of updates O.o**

**Y'all are getting gigantic hugs when this is done.**


	28. Moving On

**ALMOST DONE BEAR WITH ME**

**Calm yo tizzles I'm alive again. And I updated in record time. WooHoo.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I like this book**

**Author: Great, have an awesome character.**

**Me: I FUCKING LOVE THIS CHARACTER AFLKJFDLA**

**Author: *kills character***

**Me:**

**Me:**

**Me:**

**Me: *dying whale noise***

**Hollie: Don't be so dramatic, you do the same with your fanfictions.**

**Me: I'm a dick.**

* * *

Four months have passed since we left the Edison Group behind us.

_Four months._

I can't believe it either. We're still on the run, we're still looking for ways to bring them down, but we're not alone anymore. We've got Kit and Lauren, and each other. We bought a house in northern Nevada. It's a lot different here. Quieter, too.

I think I might actually grow to like this place eventually.

* * *

One morning, I woke up to pleasant sunlight drifting through the curtains into my room. I went downstairs to scrounge up some breakfast to find a note from Aunt Lauren instead.

_Went to get groceries, be back soon. Xo_

Underneath was various scribbles from the others.

_Doing perimeter. Back round 3. -D_

_HELP TORI'S TAKING ME SHOPPING_

_Don't use the stove. -Kit_

I laughed and set the note aside, pouring myself a glass of juice before stepping outside to get the mail. I sorted out the bills and stared down at the miscellaneous envelopes left before me. A stationary white one, addressed to Tori, Simon, Derek, and I, lined paper taped to look like an envelope with only our address, and a large, brown package.

I laid the package aside to be opened when the others were around, along with the regular envelope, leaving the lined paper one to my doing. When I had carefully peeled the tape off, a bunch of photos fell out. I set the paper aside and spread the pictures out.

The first one was of Macy and Jason. Macy held up a gigantic fluff ball, that I assumed was a cat, while Jason scratched it's stomach. I laughed and flipped the picture over. In Macy's neat handwriting, was:

_Found a cat. Named it Batman._

I smiled and picked up another picture. It was a picture of Holly, a moustache drawn on her finger as she held it above her lip. I laughed again.

_Senorita Holly_

I reached for another picture. A person sat in a room with a mess of clothes on their head. I wasn't exactly sure who it was, and when I flipped it over, it said:

_My 2013 spring line._

I cracked up again, holding the photo in both hands as I rested my head on the table. The second to last picture was of Cam, Kyle, Holly, and Macy wearing Santa Hats, large black boots, and holding up rolls of wrapping paper, even though the trees in the background were in full bloom and there was no snow on the ground.

_Taking care of Christmas, everyday. _

I picked up the last picture. The same four were in it, plus Jason. It was a candid shot taken in a bar, the photo slightly blurry, but still distinguishable. Holly had her arm thrown around Cam's neck as he was adjusting his beanie, Kyle was setting cans of Pepsi on the table, and Macy and Jason were holding guitars, fingers spread across frets and the movement of their strums not caught on camera. I turned the picture over to find nothing but the stamp of a printing company somewhere in New York.

I piled all the pictures together, and gingerly picked up the piece of paper that had fallen from the make-shift envelope as well.

_Dearest Chloe Saunders,_

_Knowing what a crazy little bastard you are, you opened this without making sure it was safe. What it it was explosives, Chloe? What if I covered everything with anthrax? You do not know what I am capable of, young one._

_I'm not exactly sure how catch-up letters go, so I'm just kind of making it up as I go. Kind of like what we're all doing, I guess._

_We're in New York at the moment, don't know how much longer this will last though. We've been through Toronto, London (Ontario, dumbass,) Sarnia, Maine, Maryland, and Delaware. I liked Maine a lot. It's really nice there. I think you would've too. Didn't get any pictures when we were there though, didn't stay long enough._

_Edison Group caught word of Ellie's flee and are touring Europe. I got a letter from her while we were in Sarnia. She said she found her 'Daidru' (weird name, right?) and is currently holing up somewhere in Queensland. _

_I haven't got any word from the others, which either means they can't find us and/or are hiding themselves, or they're dead. I'm going to go with the first option._

_I miss your perky little ass, sweetheart. It feels weird getting up in the mornings with a still packed bag on the floor, and not having you on the top bunk to make a wise remark about Davidoff to. I don't even have a bed anymore, much less a bunk. Just a cruddy old mattress that fits into Jason's pick-up. _

_The faucet runs in the apartment we have. No matter how tightly you turn off the taps or hit it, it drips away through the night. We don't have the money to get it fixed though, nor do we care enough. Sometimes you have to bear through the tough times. That was deep._

_Holly took up snoring, honestly out of no where. She always denies it when we tell her, but she still does. Loudest snoring I've ever heard, too. Worse than Tori. _

_Don't tell her I said that._

_I don't know how to end a letter so-_

And the rest was cut off by giant squiggles. I sighed and set the letter down, resting my head on my hand and stared out the window. The leaves were changing colour.

* * *

So how do I finish? How do I fill in the blanks and tie up loose ends?

I'm not exactly sure.

Scribbles and double knots, I supposed.

I stashed the pictures away in a dresser drawer, away from Tori's prying eyes. The letter I keep pressed into the front pocket of my journal, and read it late at night when Tori's long asleep and I'm tossing and turning.

The letter addressed to the four of us was also from Macy, but kinder and written properly. Maybe she lied about being able to write a letter. Maybe Holly helped her. I don't know.

Sometimes I get the occasional lined paper envelope in the mail, and always on the days when everyone's out, which aren't often. I hide those with the pictures. They aren't long letters; not even letters. Just a little card to say hello. Whenever I'm missing Macy, or she's missing me, the brain link kicks in and we talk.

We had to move. Found a small little placed in New Mexico and settled down.

When I was taking the dresser apart, the pictures and cards fell out across the floor. Tori stared at them for a second, before helping me clean them up and walking out of the room. I smiled because Tori was being considerate.

And then we moved on, got a tan, ate bad and good food, and swore too loudly when the ceiling fell in. But all of it's worth it. Every little piece of it.

* * *

_Holly jacked all the cookies._

* * *

_Cam beat Kyle in a rap battle._

* * *

_Batman doesn't like the rain._

* * *

_Holly bought a goldfish._

* * *

_Batman ate the goldfish._

* * *

_I super-glued Jason's underwear to the ceiling._

* * *

**THE END**

**Actually no, there's an epilogue.**

**Though this is like an epilogue.**

**But it's not the epilogue.**

**EPILOGUE-CEPTION**

**Why is the cat named Batman?**

**Because fuck you, that's why.**

**Actually, because it's Macy. Why _wouldn't _she name the cat Batman.**

**Wait a second.. **

**I'm crying**

**#overlyemotionalraechelle**


	29. Epilogue

Fast forward five years.

Chloe Saunders isn't the girl she used to be.

She's stronger, braver, and a whole lot more independent. She saved the world once, you know. If you're still not believing in superheroes, now's the time to start.

The Edison Group went out with a bang because of her. Their rein slipped off her neck and she lashed out.

Fingers beaten and bloody she stood from the rubble with her army of ghosts and friends, and you know what?

She kicked ass.

* * *

Fast forward another two years.

Chloe's sneaking into the garage with Derek's keys, putting the battered old Caravan in drive, and tearing out of the garage.

She takes the highway up to New York, and picks up a couple roadies.

They play music too loud, spend endless nights driving, visit amusement parks and sleep in the forest.

They fell into rivers, ate too much watermelon, sang show-tunes under the stars, and ran out of gas on a Kansas highway.

They meet cool people, weird people, famous people, and generally terrorize every town they visit. They make fun of people's accents and order pizza for breakfast.

And when Chloe arrives home a couple months later, sunburned and tired, no one bothers to ask where she was. She sits on the couch with a Molson Canadian and toasts the picture of her family on the fireplace.

"Mum?" Chloe turns and sees a tiny image of herself standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hello, Victoria."


End file.
